


Singing in the Moonlight

by FearlessinBlue



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessinBlue/pseuds/FearlessinBlue
Summary: A year after the events of Sing everyone has grown from the budding stars that they used to be into expert performers. A new show is on the horizon and Meena and Johnny have been assigned a surprise duet. In the midst of practice and the turmoil of everyday life, the two power singers find themselves learning more about each other than they ever imagined. As their friendship grows and blooms so does something more.





	1. Talk to Me, Baby

_“…Let’s get love on line._

_Baby can we talk sometime?_

_Don’t just drop me a line._

_Baby can we talk sometime…”_

Johnny’s smooth voice echoed out over the stage as his nimble fingers danced lazily over the keys, coaxing the final notes from the ebony grand piano before him.

With the rebuilding of the theatre came a line of new equipment at their disposal. Nana had outright refused to let Johnny play the broken down piano held together by mere rope and copious amounts of duct tape. While Buster had been eager to accept the brand new equipment, Johnny had been nervous to even touch the instrument for fear of breaking it. But when Buster had announced that their little theatre family was going to showcase their talents in yet another show, Johnny had reconciled himself with sitting down on the cushy bench and taking the grand for a test ride. He had already practiced his song extensively on the old piano with Ms. Crawley but this new piano was a whole new ball game. His heart was racing as he began to play. Almost immediately he found himself lost in the feel of the keys beneath his fingers and the music that flowed through him like a river. When he finally opened his eyes and came back down to Earth he found all of his friends watching him with a mix of amusement and amazement. Buster was the only one to give him a smug smile before wandering off, his head buried in his clipboard. Everyone else had rushed over to sing his praises and Johnny glowed under their attention despite his humble protests.

With his father and uncles still in prison awaiting their respective sentencing hearings Johnny often found himself alone in the cavernous garage that was usually filled with the familiar smell of cigars and the raucous laughter of his father as he schooled his brothers in poker for the millionth time. Now that the building was silent and echoed with every sound that Johnny made. It made him extremely uncomfortable and as a result he spent most everyday at the theatre helping with odd jobs and perfecting his piece for the show. At this point he knew it forwards, backwards and even sideways but he still had the nagging feeling that something was missing.

Johnny was pulled from his thoughts as sweet Rosita wrapped her short arms around his shoulders and squeezed. Johnny smiled bashfully up at Rosita who was beaming so hard he was sure her face would break apart.

“I’m so proud of you honey!” she squealed and hugged him again, “You really are so talented.” she gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead before stepping back to let Gunther babble at him in his own unique way. Ash punched his arm just enough to be solid without hurting him and smirked when he pretended to be injured by the blow.

“Show off.” Ash muttered playfully before ambling over to Rosita and the pair retreated to the practice area. Gunther let out a few more exclamations of admiration before dancing off to the back as well.

Johnny looked up when he heard something move across the body of the grand piano. Meena was shyly running her large hand over the smooth surface, awe sparkling in her baby blues. Johnny lept up from his seat, making the bench rock with the sudden movement. Johnny quickly steadied it before turning to give Meena a friendly smile. Meena let out a soft giggle and then looked shyly down at the piano surface one more.

“ ‘Ey Meena what’s up?” He asked the shy elephant, taking a step closer to her.

Meena blushed as soon as he spoke and pulled her ears in close to her face reflexively. “That was beautiful Johnny.” she said softly and gave him a shy smile that made his own grin grow wider.

“Oh it was nuffin’” Johnny scratched the back of his neck bashfully and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

“I wish I could play the piano like you or the guitar like Ash.” Meena woefully ran her hand over the instrument before letting out a heavy sigh and shoving her hands in the pocket of her faded blue sweatshirt. She scuffed her shoe on the stage and then began to walk away off stage and down the aisle towards the exit. Johnny watched her make it to the door before he shook himself into action. He leapt off of the stage and went running after the elephant.

“Meena!” he called out as she opened the front door. Meena froze, the door half open, letting in the cool autumn breeze. Johnny screeched to a halt in front of her and she looked at him in surprise, her ears flared out curiously.

“I could teach ya if ya want.” he said a little breathlessly and Meena frowned in confusion.

“Teach me what?” she asked and Johnny let out a small chuckle as he caught his breath and looked up at her with sincerity warming his chocolate eyes.

“Piano! Ms. Crawley taught me everythin’ she knows and I’m free pretty much anytime. It wouldn’t be any trouble.” he looked down as his nerves caught up with him, “I mean if ya wanna that is.”

He assumed the worse when his proposal was met with silence but a few seconds later he was being enveloped by a pair of large, warm arms. He blinked in shock and slowly brought his long arms up to embrace Meena.

After a few seconds Meena jumped back, her face as red as a tomato. “That would be great Johnny. Thank you.” she muttered and looked up at him through her lashes. He had grown alot since they had first met a year ago, and was now closer to his dad’s height, which made him only slightly taller than her.

“Sure thin’” he cleared his throat as he recovered from the surprise embrace and brushed imaginary lint off of his leather jacket. “So when should we start?”

“I’m free after work tomorrow. Around noon.” Meena said quietly, looking anywhere but Johnny. Her embarrassment was painfully obvious with one look at her ruddy cheeks but Johnny pretended not to notice.

“Perfect. I’ll pick ya up. Where do ya work?” Meena’s blush immediately deepened and she looked down, mumbling something unintelligible.

Johnny tried and failed to understand what she said. He put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him. Her blue eyes were wide with nerves and her ears were pulled in as close to her face as she could get them. Johnny smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to repeat herself.

“Sunrise Bakery.” she breathed out just loud enough for him to hear. Johnny grinned and released her shin, stepping back to give her the breathing space that she obviously needed.

“I’ll clock ya tomorra.” he winked and began walking back into the theatre, hands in his pockets. Absentmindedly, he was whistling the tune to the song he had just finished playing. When he glanced back at the entrance to the theatre he caught a glimpse of Meena stumbling slightly as she hurried home in the light of the sunset.

He smiled as he watched her go but frowned once he realized how late it was getting. Buster would be closing the theatre soon.

He helped everyone clean up backstage and when every job was done they all began to file out of the front one by one. Rosita was first out, her purse slung over her shoulder. She hurried down the sidewalk, meticulously studying her grocery list and muttering to herself as she added to it.

In the year that they had been friends Johnny had come to see Rosita as a sort of mother figure. She always brought snacks to rehearsals and made sure that everyone was well taken care of. he almost felt bad about lying to her about not really having a family to go home to but he knew that if he told her she would just worry about him, and she had twenty-five piglets and a husband to worry about first.

Ms. Crawley was next, hobbling down the street towards her nearby apartment. She cheerily waved goodbye to Johnny and he chuckled as he watched her amble away. The kind hearted old lizard had taken him under her wing when he needed it most and despite her scatter brain and tendency to lose her glass eye she was full of wisdom that Johnny tried to soak up whenever he could get a solid sentence out of her.

Gunther came bouncing down the stairs in his gold sequin tracksuit, headphones over his ears and techno music blasting so loud that Johnny could hear it. He gave Johnny a thumbs up and then danced off to god knows where, his duffle bag thrown over his body diagonally. Johnny shook his head. The funny little pig was always ready for a good time and never seemed to lose his positive upbeat attitude. He always knew how to bring Johnny’s mood up when he needed a boost.

Finally Ash trudged down the steps, already yawning as she lugged her guitar case along with her. She gave Johnny a sloppy salute and began making her way to the subway station. Her caffeine high had long since faded and without another dose she looked ready to pass out. Johnny waved her off, hoping that she wouldn’t fall asleep on the train. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Johnny looked around in suprise when he heard the loud roar of a sports car’s engine as it sped past. He shook his head when he saw that the driver was a Buffalo rather than the snarky white mouse that he had been expecting. No one had heard anything from Mike since after their first show. He had disappeared off of the planet without a trace. Johnny shook his head to banish thoughts of the little nuisance that had golden pipes but only brought trouble.

He caught sight of Buster locking up the theatre for the night and the two exchanged smiles and waves before the koala locked the doors and retreated back into his precious theatre. Johnny wasn’t completely sure if he was still sleeping in his desk or if he was staying with Eddie still but he hadn’t seen the sheep stagehand exit the theatre that night so the two of them had to be together. Buster Moon had become a mentor and a strong supporter of Johnny’s talents in the time that they had been working together and Johnny felt an almost constant need to make the koala proud of him and his musical talents. They were all he had left to count on.

Johnny shrugged off his current train of thought and retrieved his skateboard from where he stashed it in the alley. He took a running start before throwing the board down onto the sidewalk and hopping onto it. Expertly he skated through town towards his home. A city bus passed him and his thoughts turned to Meena who was probably on a bus somewhere heading home.

While everyone else was like family to him and he cherished every moment that they were together, Meena was….special. She made his heart flutter when she spoke and when she sang he was mesmerized. She was sweet and caring but rather shy. He couldn’t help but stumble over himself when she was around and he deeply wished to dive beneath her shy mask and get to know the beautiful elephant for who she really was.

He sighed wistfully as he rolled up to the dark building that was his current home. Everything was silent except for his steps as he trudged up the stairs to his room above the garage and collapsed in his bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling in contemplation.

He missed his theatre family. He missed his dad and his uncles. And he missed Meena. Desperate to escape the overwhelming quiet of the garage, Johnny sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. After hours of trying, tossing and turning in his sheets, and changing into his fuzzy pajama pants and tank top Johnny still couldnt find solace in sleep.

 **Another sleepless night under the stars**. He thought as he stared up at the full moon in the sky.

**With only the moon to talk to.**


	2. Talking to the Moon

The next day Johnny rolled out of bed around eight and shuffled into his bathroom to get ready for the day. He sleepily stared himself down in the mirror as he lazily brushed his teeth. His eyes were kinda red and he was starting to get bags under his eyes but it wasn't anything too noticeable. Once he had freshened up and was dressed in his signature jeans, t shirt, and leather jacket he wandered down the stairs to the make-shift kitchen in the back of the shop. He opened the fridge and let out a loud groan. The bare shelves were scattered with old takeout and ROAR! energy drinks, neither of which sounded too appealing to him. At that moment his body chose to remind him that he was surviving on a grand total of 4 hours of sleep by forcing out a huge yawn.

Johnny shrugged, grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge and opened it. He chugged half of the can as he walked over to where his old black truck was parked. He pulled up the garage door and then got in. With a turn of the key the great engine roared to life and the truck shook slightly with the force of the engine before Johnny shifted it into gear and drove it just outside the garage. The radio was already on at half volume as soon as he turned on the car and the DJ was babbling about some events going on in the music world. Johnny put his truck in park and let it idle as he jumped up and grabbed the handle on the garage door and pulled it down. When the heavy door hit the ground he pulled a padlock out from his jacket and quickly secured it so that no one could get into the garage while he was gone. Johnny pocketed the key and jogged back to the truck, checking his watch to make sure that he had enough time to get to the theatre.

He got in just as a soft piano melody accompanied by guitar came through the speakers of his truck and a man began to sing:

_“At night when the stars light up my room_   
_I sit by myself…”_

Johnny blinked in surprise at how accurate the lyrics were to his experience last night, and he quickly turned up the volume until it consumed every inch of space in the cab of the truck. Dazedly he put the truck in drive and began driving to the theatre, his attention only half on the road and the other half on the lyrics that struck him like an arrow.

_“Talking to the moon_   
_Trying to get to you_   
_In hopes you’re on the other side talking to me too_   
_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?”_

With that last word, the song moved to a piano break. Just before the singer came back Johnny’s arm shot out and pressed the button that shut off the radio. The colorful display went dark immediately but the ghost of the melody still danced around in his brain, taunting him. He rolled down all of the windows in order to banish it with the onslaught of the noises of the city. The honking and the hum of the other cars around him did nothing to banish the that annoying little melody that made his heart hurt.

He pulled up to the theatre frustrated and drained. All he could think about was another night alone. As soon as he went home there would be no one there. And nightfall was inevitable. The garage was always waiting when he got back…empty and unchanged. Johnny chugged down the rest of the energy drink and jumped out of the truck. He locked the doors and trudged into the theatre, his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets. When Moon greeted him cheerily just like usual, Johnny mustered up a smile and made his way up the stairs to Moon’s office.

He shook his head in rueful amusement when he saw the mess of papers that were waiting for him on the desk. He pulled a stool over to the desk and began sorting through the absolute mess that lay before him.

It was around 10:30 when he finally stood up and walked out of the office. He couldn’t stare at those numbers for another second or he might lose it. He walked down the stairs to the practice rooms where the others were immersed in their rehearsals.

Ash was sitting on the floor of her practice room, writing furiously on a sheet of lyrics, trying to perfect her latest song. She looked so deep in her work that Johnny didn’t dare disturb her for fear of her wrath. She knew exactly how to use her quills to inflict pain when she wanted to. He had learned that from experience. He flinched away in reflex as he remembered the fury on her face and high tailed it towards where Rosita and Gunther were practicing their new dance.  
They looked flawless as always but knowing Rosita she would accept nothing except for protection, and Gunther was always game to dance around. Johnny gave them both a small wave when they saw him. Rosita’s gaze narrowed in on him and she took a step towards the door.

Sensing a motherly concern moment coming on Johnny jogged away towards the concessions stand where he found solace in the drink vending machine. He struggled with smoothing out his extremely crumpled dollar for a few minutes before he deemed it flat enough to be accepted by the overly finnicky machine. He slid the dollar in through the slot and the machine accepted it for a second before spitting it back out again. Johnny groaned in disappointment and once again went about straightening his slightly crumpled dollar.

After about five more tries the machine finally took his money and he was faced with a harrowing choice. He could go with the water bottle that made his parched mouth water or he could choose from the assortment of ROAR! flavors that the machine carried. He began yawning uncontrollably and decided that being conscious for his lesson with Meena was more important than his thirst. Besides he could get a drink of water later. Satisfied that his reasoning was sound, he punched in the code for Screamin’ Strawberry ROAR!. He was just taking his first sip when someone cleared their throat behind him.

He spun around to find Rosita watching him with a disapproving frown on her face. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she stared him down. He stood frozen with the drink pressed to his lips, eyes wide and petrified. He had never seen a mom look quite this powerful before and to be honest he was terrified of the pig who was about a third of his size.

“What do you think you’re doing young man?” she asked in a serious tone and Johnny, who was feeling a little bold in that moment, took a sip of the energy drink. He swore that he saw Rosita’s eyes light on fire her fury was so tangible.

“Johnathan!” She yelled and held out her hand for the drink. Reluctantly, he handed it to her and mournfully watched as she stomped over to a trash can and threw it away angrily.

“Aw Rosita tha’ cost me a dollar.” he mumbled but didn’t dare look her in the eye when she approached him.

“Well then you wasted your money Johnny. Those things are terrible for you!” she scolded him and he looked down at the ground in shame. She led him over to a nearby bench and sat him down next to her.

“What’s going on Johnny? You seem down today. And you look a little thin.” She started fussing with his shirt and he let her in an attempt to avoid answering the questions. She wasn’t fooled and instead pinned him with a piercing mom look. He sighed and caved a little bit while desperately searching his exhausted brain for a solution.

“It’s nuffin’ Rosita we just ain’t been uh, shoppin’ in a lil’ while.” he mumbled and checked his watch. It was only 11:00 but maybe he could go to the bakery a little early.

“Well why don’t I take you and your father shopping later? I can give you some great meal ideas.” she began gushing about her recipe ideas and Johnny immediately tensed up. He hadn’t had the courage to tell anyone that his father was the infamous gang leader Big Daddy. Johnny didn’t want or need their pity and he definitely didn’t want them to look at him differently because he was the son of a criminal. He wanted to be judged for his voice, not his father’s actions. He was his own gorilla.

“Oh tha' sounds super fun Rosita but uh, I’m gonna tutor Meena tonight and I’m late. Gotta go!” Johnny said quickly as he leapt up from his seat and sped out the doors of his theatre to his truck. He got into his car just as Rosita burst out the doors of the theatre in hot pursuit. Before she could even take a step towards him he was speeding off down the street. He tried hard not to look back but he couldn’t help but glance back in his mirror. He only caught a glance of Rosita’s worried face as she stood in front of the theatre.

Johnny forced himself to turn his attention back to the road as he sped through the streets with no particular destination in mind. His mind ambled along just like his route and he found himself driving on autopilot. The radio began to play the song that had been stalking him once again and Johnny found himself too tired to change the song or turn of the radio.

He easily got sucked into the easy melody and the striking lyrics. Near the end of the song he even found himself singing along to the chorus. He let the song guide his hand and his mind automatically began directing him to an unknown destination. As the last notes of the song faded out and DJ came back on the radio, he came to a stop in front of a small shop.

The shop was obviously family owned and an old wooden sign above the door was painted with swirling red and orange letters that spelled out 'Sunrise Bakery’. Johnny got out of the truck and slowly walked up to the front of the shop. The windows were stuffed with a variety of tasty treats that made his poor empty stomach growl.

Johnny winced as his body chose that moment to realize that he hadn’t eaten in a day or so. His passive stomach had transformed into a growling, aching beast that was nearly impossible to ignore. it was even worse when he opened the door to the shop and was immediately assaulted by the sweet smell of fresh baked goods. The smell only made his stomach growl louder. He covered up his stomach as if that would conceal the noises that it was making but the elderly capybara at the counter let out a chuckle.

Johnny blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment when she called out to him in her shaky voice. “Come here young man. Let’s get you some goodies.” Johnny hurried over to the counter as the older woman disappeared into the back for a few minutes. He sat down on one of the cushy stools nearby the counter and took the time to look around the old-fashioned bakery. There were exquisite looking goodies everywhere he looked and he began to wonder where the old capybara has disappeared to. He heard hushed voices coming from the back where the kitchen was but since he couldn’t make them out he resumed his examination. In the display case in front if him was an assortment of muffins and cupcakes, all lined up perfectly and obviously decorated by hand. He was eying up a yellow cupcake with very light blue frosting when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun around to greet the old capybara woman but instead came face to face with Meena.

As soon as she looked up from the tray that she was carrying her cheeks turned bright red and she pulled her ears in close to her face. “Johnny!” she squeaked out in surprise and subsequently lost her grip on the tray. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her hard work hit the ground, and definitely not wanting to see johnny’s reaction to her clumsiness. When she didn’t hear the clatter of the metal pan on the tile floor she peeked open one eye. Johnny had dove across the counter and caught the falling tray just in time. He smiled up at her and handed her back the tray with a sweet, lopsided grin on his face.

“Careful Meena, you’re carryin’ precious cargo.” He joked and she felt her tense muscles relax a little at his words.

“Th-thanks Johnny. I uh… you’re early.” she stumbled a little over her own tongue but Johnny didn’t seem to notice or care. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away at the cupcake case.

“Oh! Uh yeah… I just needed ter get away from the bloomin’ theatre. Rosita was bein’ a lil’… suffocatin’.” Meena immediately empathized with the gorilla. there had been many a time when Rosita’s mom instincts had come out a little too strongly when she was trying to encourage Meena to step out into the spotlight. Even after a year Meena was still painfully shy in any and all social interactions. She sang well enough on stage when she was able to lose herself in the performance and ignore the crowd but beforehand she still had to be coaxed a little. While everyone else handled their newfound fame quite gracefully, Meena avoided reporters like the plague and only gave interviews when they weren’t live.

“Believe me I understand.” she grumbled as she set the tray down on the counter and began putting away the red velvet cupcakes that adorned it. Johnny’s laugh broke her from her reverie and she blinked as the wonderful sound filled the shop.

“I betcha do.” He chuckled and Meena’s chest was suddenly filled with a weird fluttering feeling. She realized that she was staring at Johnny and quickly resumed her task of restocking the cupcake case.

“So uh wot is good ‘ere? I’m kinda starved.” his stomach growled loudly and Meena let out a little giggle when he turned red and covered his stomach with his hands.

“Sounds like it.” she grabbed a small plate from the rack behind her and placed one of the yellow and blue cupcakes that he had been eying earlier on it. “I uh, made these an hour ago. They’re my favorite.” She put the plate down in front of him and bit her lip nervously as he excitedly inspected the cupcake before picking it up and taking a huge bite out of it.

Johnny immediately groaned in appreciation and Meena’s nervous look turned into an overjoyed smile. Johnny looked up at her in amazement and Meena flushed once more but this time her ears stayed open and away from her face. She was flattered.

“This is amazin’! Ya made this?” he asked incredulously and Meena nodded her confirmation.

“I didn’t know kna that ya could bake.” he gushed and took another bite of cupcake. This time a small bit of blue frosting smeared across the top of his lip and Meena couldn;t help but laugh at how cute he looked. She handed the sheepish gorilla a napkin and leaned against the counter so that she was closer to him.

“My mom taught me when I was a little girl and I’ve been baking away ever since.” she absentmindedly wiped at an imaginary spot of the counter with a washcloth. She didn’t want to look like she wasn’t working but she didn’t want to stop talking with Johnny. It was easy to talk to Johnny. She liked talking to him because he made her feel safe. She could do just about anything and he would be there with a smile just for her.

“Tha’s awesome. I’ve never made anythin’ loike this before. Well, besides microwaved meals and cereal.” They both laughed and johnny leaned in too so that the two of them were face to face. “Wots the flavor this cupcake anyway?”

“Oh! That’s our lemon blueberry cupcake with lemon cream cheese frosting.” she watched as he gobbled the rest of the cupcake down eagerly.

“Fantastic!” he praised it once again and then they launched into a conversation about her cooking history, favorite recipes, etc. Before they knew it time had passed and the clock on the wall struck eleven with a loud ringing noise that startled both of them. Meena jerked back and collided with the counter with johnny jumped clear out of his seat and slipped off of the stool. When Meena recovered from the shock of the noise hse disappeared into the back to find her boss to make sure that she was all set to leave.

As soon as Mrs. Peterson saw her she swatted her away from the dishes and gently pushed her back towards the doorway. “You’re all set to go Meena dear. Now you go an have fun with that handsome young man of yours.” she said with a wink and Meena’s entire face turned bright red. She sputtered out an indiscernable reply and made a hasty retreat out of the kitchen. The old capybara just shook her head with a chuckle and resumed the dishes.

When Meena came back to where she had left Johnny he was dusting himself off from his fall. Mean felt her face burn even hotter as she remembered her bosses words as the echoed through her mind, taunting her and making her blush uncontrollably.

Johnny looked up from his clothes when he heard Meena come back in. She took off the white apron that she was wearing, hung it up on a hook, and then grabbed her bag before coming around from behind the counter and joining him in the store. For the first time, Johnny realized that for the first time, besides performances, he was seeing Meena in something other than her jeans and old blue sweatshirt. She was wearing khaki pants and a orange, yellow and red tie dyed t-shirt. She looked cute.

Johnny held the door open for her as they left the bakery and then made sure to open the truck door for her like the gentleman that he was. She blushed when he did so and timidly sat down in the spacious cab of the truck. Johnny then rushed around to his side and hopped into his truck. He started up the vehicle and pulled away from the curb. Meena occasionally gave him directions until they had left the city center behind and were driving through the surrounding suburbs.

When they finally arrived, Johnny parked in front of the small yellow house and hurried out of the truck so that he could hold Meena’s door for her again. As the two walked up to the house he stared at it in awe. It wasn't much but it was like nothing he had ever had before. Ever since he could remember he had been living in a cramped apartment above the garage. Meena pulled out a small key chain and unlocked the front door. When he walked in after her, johnny decided that he like the inside of the house even more. There were family photos everywhere he looked and everything was gently worn and well loved. The house even smelled like a home should. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen that made Johnny’s mouth water. Meena went into the kitchen to say hello to her family and Johnny stayed behind to look at the photos of his friend and her family. There were so many but Johnny savored each one. There were a ton of Meena at every stage of her life. Infancy, adolescence, her graduation from high school, and finally the opening day picture of them all in front of the Moon Theatre.

Johnny closely examined each photo and when he looked at all of them he turned around to find Meena. He jumped and let out a loud yell when he found himself face to face with an older male elephant. He was glaring coldly at Johnny and seemed to be looking him over from behind his glasses.

“Who are you boy?” the old man asked gruffly and Johnny stood at attention, ramrod straight with wide eyes.

“Mah name is Johnny sir.” he said nervously and gulped desperately, his throat suddenly dry in the face of that intimidating glare.

“Hmmm.” The elephant suddenly leaned in close enough that Johnny could feel his steely gaze drilling holes straight through him.

“So you want to date my Meena huh?” he asked and Johnny choked on his words for a second befor ehe began to protest.

“No! Uh I mean it ain’t loike that. I’m just uh, teachin’ her piano.” he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead and for a second he glanced back at the front door and he considered making a speedy escape beofr ehe was mauled by his friend’s grandfather.

“Grandpa!” Meena’s admonishing shout saved him from having to make that decision as she reentered the room with her mother close behind.

“Dad leave him alone.” Meena’s mother glared at her father. Meena’s granfather just huffed and hobbled out of the room towards the living room where the TV was waiting for him. Johnny let out a sigh of relief and his body relaxed for a second before he was swept into a tight hug.

Meena’s mother gave him a squeeze that nearly cut off his air supply but just when he felt like he was going to suffocate she released him and clapped excitedly.

“Oh honey I’m so happy to meet you! Meena’s always talking about you and her other friends down at the theatre.” she winked at him and Johnny smiled nervously.

“Mom.” Meena gritted out, obviously embarrassed, but her mother waved her off with a laugh and started backing up towards the kitchen.

“I’ll let you two crazy kids get to it.” with that she disappeared and Meena took Johnny’s arm and all but dragged the startled gorilla to her room. She shut the door and rested her forehead against it for a few seconds in shame. Meena sucked in a breath and bravely turned around to face whatever Johnny had to say about her crazy family, but to her surprise he was admiring her record collection as if nothing weird had happened at all.

“Um… the piano is right here.” she got his attention and gestured to the old piano that was up agains the wall in her room. Johnny sat down on one end of the bench and patted the space next to him for her. Meena nervously sat next to him as he launched straight into the lesson.

“Let’s get started shall we? The first fin’ that I’m gonna go over ‘re basic scales and notes.” Meena watched avidly as his long fingers danced over the keys and the piano immediately responded with the corresponding notes. He did it quickly a couple times so that hse could get the hang of how it was supposed to sound before he broke it down individually and taught her each part. After about 45 minutes Meena seemed confident enough to go about the scales on her own so Johnny got up from the bench and sat on her bed so that she could do the scales all by herself. He relaxed against her pillows as he listened to her timid scales. With each round she got more and more confident and Johnny found himself doing slightly against her pillows. He adjusted to get more comfortable and desperately tried to keep his eyes open but he was fighting a losing battle. He was so warm and comfortable and his surrounding were a salve to his lonely soul. Everything in Meena’s house was so full of warnth and life and for the first time in a long time he felt safe enough to let his guard down.

His last sight before his eyes closed and he was sucked into the darkness was Meena’s form as she sat at the piano, determinedly playing the piano. He could just make out her face from the side, her concentrated look, and the sparkle in her blue eyes.

And then suddenly he was helplessy **falling, falling, falling.**


	3. Fallin'

He was pulled out of sleep slowly, and despite how he fought consciousness he soon found himself blinking sleepily at the faded violet fabric that his face had been pressed into. Johnny groaned in begrudging acceptance of the fact that he was awake and going to stay that way. He rolled over and sighed as the soft mattress he was laying on sucked him in and the plush blanket that encompassed him filled his nostrils with a subtle flowery scent. He closed his eyes in an effort to find the escape of sleep once more but a thought kept wiggling in his brain, keeping him awake. Johnny inhaled deeply and let the pleasant scent clinging to the blanket overwhelm his senses. His sleep-fogged brain registered the scent as familiar but he couldn’t quite place where it was from. His old mattress had never been this comfortable, and since when was his pillow purple?

Johnny’s eyes shot open as the realization hit him like semi truck to the chest. He scrambled out of Meena’s bed so fast that he almost fell all over her bedroom floor, but luckily he caught himself at the last moment. Meena’s bed. He shook himself and looked around the room for his friend whose bed he had taken over for who knows how long. The room was empty and the only light in the room was coming from the fading rays of sunlight as the sun receded over the horizon.

Cursing himself for falling asleep while he was supposed to be teaching Meena piano, Johnny straightened out his crinkled clothes and began his search through the halls for Meena. The sound of the TV echoed from the living room where Johnny found Meena’s grandfather snoring loudly while her grandmother busied herself with knitting something. Meena’s grandmother noticed him in the doorway and motioned towards the kitchen with a smile. Johnny nodded his thanks and tiptoed to the doorway into the kitchen. As he got closer his senses became overwhelmed with the delicious smells of food cooking and the exquisite sound of Meena’s angelic voice. He slowed his approach and stopped in the doorway to watch as Meena moved around the kitchen, busily preparing what looked like dinner and singing along with the small radio that rested on the counter.

_“ Oh, Baby_   
_I, I, I, I’m fallin’_   
_I, I, I, I’m fallin’_   
_Fall_

_I keep on fallin’_   
_In and out of love with you_   
_I never loved someone_   
_The way that I love you”_

Meena matched the pitch of the artist on the radio perfectly as she stirred the steaming pot on the stove. She was oblivious to the world around her, too wrapped up in the music to notice him watching her in the entryway. Johnny relaxed against the doorframe and smiled as he let Meena’s smooth voice mesmerize him as usual. He never failed to be amazed by the strong voice that the young elephant had and how naturally she was able to make anything she sang his favorite song. Comforted by the combination of the music and the smell of good cooking Johnny finally felt at peace. He was in his friends warm home, actual food was cooking in the kitchen, and Meena was singing. He could stay in that moment forever, but the universe had other plans.

Meena sang the chorus as she turned down the heat and removed the pot from the stove. She placed it on some nearby hot pads where it would cool down enough for them to eat. The tempo of the music rose as the song reached its end and Meena really let all of her attention focus on the lyrics and the rhythm that filled the room. She danced around a little bit, swinging her hips as much as she could in the kitchen that was obviously not built for an elephant. Johnny stepped farther into the kitchen, his eyes glued to Meena as she belted out the last repetition of the chorus.

She spun around as she did so and both animals froze as they took in each other. Johnny smiled that lopsided grin of his and Meena immediately turned pink. Despite her embarrassment she finished the song, all while bashfully staring up at Johnny.

_I'm fallin'_   
_In and out of love with you_   
_I never loved someone_   
_The way that I love you_

Johnny moved closer to her as the high energy beat suddenly faded into the soft sounds of various strings instruments. The two just stared at each other, caught up in the spell that the music created. Johnny cautiously reached up and gently pushed Meena’s ears away from her face where she was desperately trying to hide her blush. Despite herself the blush continued to spread and brighten. Johnny didn’t care, he thought that the elephant looked cute when she was blushing.

“Tha’ was amazin’ Meena.” he said quietly as his hand brushed her face ever so slightly. He was afraid that the slightest sound, the slightest movement, would ruin this moment and he couldn’t bear the thought.

“Thanks Johnny.” Meena said a little breathlessly, and looked down at the ground in an effort to stave off her embarrassment. But Johnny wouldn’t allow it and with a gentle strength he lifted her head back up so that she was looking at him once more, her cheek cupped in his large hand. Johnny leaned forward and his mouth opened just slightly in a way that made Meena’s heart pound like a jackhammer in her chest.

The spell was shattered as Meena’s grandfather called from the living room, “Meena! When is dinner gonna be ready girl? I’m hungry!” Johnny immediately stepped back and felt himself start to blush as well. Before either of them could say anything the oven began to beep insistently. Johnny took the opportunity and took out the tray of biscuits while Meena called back to her grandfather.

“Just a few more minutes Grandpa!” She said loudly and there was a grunt of approval from the living room. Suddenly all of the noises and the things around them came rushing back into the forefront of Johnny’s mind. The song had ended and now the DJ was babbling on about some events going on around town with his cohost. The blare of the TV leaked in from the living room and the sounds of the night snuck in through the window. His quiet moment with Meena was gone, and life began intruding once more. Johnny set the tray on the hot rack laid out for it and admired the perfectly shaped biscuits that rested on it. Now that he was closer to the pot he could see that it was some kind of soup that he had never seen before, but the mere sight of it made his stomach growl.

He and Meena avoided each other’s gaze as he helped her dish out the food and carry it into the dining room. When everything had been completely set up, Meena disappeared into the living room to gather her grandparents. Johnny took that time to look around at the table and marvel at the fact that he was actually sitting down to a home-cooked family dinner. He was used to take out and plasticware pretty much everyday of his life, even when his father and uncles had been around. None of them knew how to cook nor did they have the drive to learn how. Johnny shook his head to dispel the memories that threatened to take over his mind. He didn’t want to be sad right now, he wanted to enjoy the food that Meena had made as well as the company of her family.

Just then, Meena’s grandfather hobbled into the room. He looked Johnny over for what felt like a year before grunting and settling down in his seat at the head of the table. Meena followed, leading her grandma into the room and over to her chair. The frail old elephant smiled gratefully up at her granddaughter once she was seated and Meena patted her shoulder affectionately. Johnny followed Meena’s lead and sat on the opposite side of the table from her Grandma, Meena securely between Johnny and her Grandfather, for his own protection. Johnny couldn’t help but notice that the place next to Meena’s grandma was set but not occupied and for the first time since he had arrived at the home, Johnny wondered where Meena’s mother was.

He was about to ask when Meena’s hand took his and all other thoughts besides the fact that he was holding her hand quickly fled from his mind. He looked up at her in surprise and Meena smiled bashfully as she nodded towards her grandma who was reaching across the table for Johnny’s other hand. The young gorilla quickly took her hand and watched curiously as everyone else bowed their heads. Johnny quickly followed their example but kept one eye open to peek up at the family as they said grace. The prayer ahd obviously been said many times because everyone recited it in near unison. Johnny didn’t even try to act like he knew the words, and instead listened carefully as the small family thanked God for their meal, for each other, and surprisingly for him. When Meena’s grandfather in particular thanked their God for Johnny and his presence in their home that night, Johnny felt his heart swell up in his chest and a smile work its way over his face. When the prayer ended, everyone quickly released each others hands, Johnny rather reluctantly.

There were a few moments of silence as everyone dug into their meal and Johnny swallowed a heaping spoonful of vegetables and broth. The flavor exploded on his tongue and his eyes widened as he looked down at his bowl. The soup tasted amazing and the kick of spice that stuck around and made his tongue tingle was a new sensation that he found he rather enjoyed.

He quickly swallow this first bite and went in for more, devouring the soup with gusto. He only stopped when he heard a soft giggle from next to him. Johnny sheepishly looked up at Meena who was watching him with a smug smile on her sweet face.

“I take it you like the soup?” she prodded and Johnny felt his face heat up as he chuckled nervously and smiled.

“I loike it a lot. I’ve never ‘ad anythin’ so tasty in aw me life.” He gushed and just like that Meena was the one blushing. The two quickly looked away from each other and back to their dinner, the awkwardness from their ruined moment was still lingering in the air. Meena’s Grandfather chose that moment to speak.

“So young man.” Johnny immediately tensed up at the words young man. “What are your intentions towards my Meena?” Meena gaped in horror at her grandfather and Johnny choked on the soup that he was eating. He coughed loudly and beat his fist against his chest in an effort to loosen up the food that he had practically inhaled. When he finally stopped coughing, Meena was glaring at her grandfather with as much ire as she could muster but the old elephant remained unfazed.

“I uh… I’m just teachin’ ‘er ‘a ter play the piano,” his accent thickened as his nervousness mounted, “W-we’re jus’ friends.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to be with my granddaughter. She’s gorgeous and she’s got the voice of an angel!” He pounds this fist on the table to make his point and Johnny nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Grandpa!” Meena protested but her grandfather ignored her as he pinned Johnny down with his hard gaze.

“’Eaven and ‘ell it’s not that I don’t fin’ she’s beautiful. She’s fantastic! And ‘er voice is the best I’ve ever ‘eard….” he trailed off as everyone’s gaze turned to him, even Meena, who was trying to hide her surprise under her lingering mortification. They sat in silence for a few minutes before it was broken by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Meena’s mother shuffled in seconds later, still dressed in a dirty waitress uniform. He tired face lit up when she saw her family and suddenly her tired form was once more filled with energy.

“Well thanks for waiting everybody!” she joked and the tension was immediately broken. Meena jumped up from her seat and hugged her mother before rushing off to retrieve food for her.

“Oooh my girl has been cookin’ again.” Meena’s mom chuckled as she took a deep breath and sighed happily. Johnny jumped up from his seat and moved around the table to greet Meena’s mother. They had met briefly after various shows throughout the time that he had known Meena, but Johnny had never formally introduced himself.

“’Ello Mrs. Jones. I’m Johnny. It’s very nice ter meet ya.” Meena’s mom laughed at his attempt at a formal introduction and instead of taking his outstretched hand she pulled him into a tight hug. Johnny remained surprised by the impromptu embrace for a bit before he recovered enough to awkwardly hug her back.

“You can call me Leslie.” She said warmly, smiling brightly at him. Johnny smiled back and quickly pulled Leslie’s chair out for her. She smiled at her parents as he pushed in her chair. “What a gentleman this boy is,” she whispered not so subtly to her mother who nodded eagerly and patted her daughter’s hand. Her father just harrumphed and went back to his soup.

Meena returned with a large bowl for her mother and then she and Johnny took their seats once more. The mood at the table changed immediately with the addition of Meena’s mother. It was like a missing piece had been returned to make the family whole and now they openly joked and chatted about their day. Leslie regaled them with stories about interesting customers and a few odd regulars that made Johnny laugh so hard he had to put down his glass of water so he wouldn’t choke on it. They stayed at the table long after they had finished off the food and kept talking. At one point while Meena’s grandfather was ranting about his favorite soap opera Johnny noticed Leslie hiding a jaw-cracking yawn but he decided not to say anything when she perked right back up and made a snarky comment to her father.

Eventually the grandparents moved to the living room to watch the news and Meena, Johnny, and Leslie began cleaning up after the meal. Meena and Johnny were assigned dish duty while Meena’s mother went to get changed into her pajamas. Meena filled their large sink with warm water and a crazy amount of bubbles. Johnny shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He turned to playfully ask Meena if she had enough bubbles in the sink but the words died in his mouth when he saw that Meena had taken off her usual blue sweatshirt to reveal a simple but elegant lavender top with short sleeves and a flowing bottom. Johnny quickly recovered himself before she could notice him staring. Maybe if he didn’t make a big deal out of it she would remove her jacket more often.

They fell into a very efficient system of Meena washing and Johnny rinsing and drying. They worked in companionable silence for a bit before Johnny leaned over with a soft smile and said, “Ya look pretty like that. Ya should leef your jacket off more often.”

His comment was met with silence and just when he was starting to panic that he had somehow offended her he was hit in the face with a splash of water and mound of bubbles that latched onto his hair. Johnny looked at Meena in shock and then let out a bark of laughter that morphed into a round of uncontrollable chuckles. He stopped up some bubbles from the mass that was left in the sink and threw them back at Meena.

She squeaked in surprise when he attacked and the bubbles hit her square in the trunk. She gaped back at him as the bubbles slid down her trunk and onto the floor.

“Oh it’s so on now!” she grinned and began throwing handfuls of bubbles at him, her musical laugh filling the room. Johnny was quick to respond and soon joined her in throwing bubbles, his deep laugh joining hers as it echoed in the small kitchen. When the soap began to dwindle they took to just smearing each other with whatever bubbles they could still find.

It was only when they were left with the dish water and no more bubbles that they took a moment to try to breathe through their infectious laughter. Bubbles were littered throughout Johnny’s spiked hair and Meena’s trunk had a healthy coating as well. They hadn’t even caught their breath before Meena’s mom came back into the kitchen. Meena and Johnny didn’t even notice her as they regressed once more into uncontrollable giggles and began splashing water at each other.

“What the hell are you two doing’?!” Leslie interrupted them before they got out of hand once more and the two teenagers immediately froze in their tracks. “I leave for five seconds and you two start acting like children.”

Johnny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head but relaxed when he saw that Meena was smiling brightly at him. Leslie shook her head and let out a little laugh at their antics. “You two better settle down and finish up those dishes,” She scolded them before heading out to the living room to join her parents. Leslie settled down in the armchair next to the couch with a grateful sigh and tried valiantly to keep her eyes open before she lost the battle and fell asleep reclined in the chair.

Johnny glanced back at Leslie and watched as sleep overtook her before turning back to the dishes. Meena sighed next to him, her cheery mood dissipating slightly when she saw her mother’s exhaustion. “She works at a diner in town from sunrise to sunset.” She offered up as an explanation to break the silence that had settled between her and Johnny.

Johnny nodded and dried his hands with a dish towel as Meena drained the sink, the dishes finally clean and dry. The two shuffled into the living room where Leslie and Meena’s grandfather were asleep. Meena’s grandma was glued to the TV, eagerly watching Leopardy with Alex Zebrek.

“I fin’ it’s time fer me ter head on home.” Johnny smiled and headed for the door with Meena trailing behind him. His entire body was fighting him as he walked out the door of the comfortable home that he had spent the day in. It was a familiar experience from his childhood, one that he was reluctant to let go of.

Meena walked him all the way to his car in a companionable silence and when he reached it she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting in the truck. Johnny turned around curiously and found Meena smiling at him shyly, her ears flared out just slightly.

“I had a great time tonight Johnny. Maybe we could make this… a regular thing?” she wrung her hands nervously but continued on, “Only this time with less sleeping and a little bit more in the way of piano lessons?”

Johnny chuckled and let a large smile spread across his face, “Of course Meena. I’d really loike tha’. I’ll clock ya tomorrow.” With that he climbed into his truck and fired up the engine. Meena went back into the house with a big grin on her face and Johnny watched to make sure that she got in alright.

As he drove through the dark streets of town, the streetlights occasionally lighting up the cab of his truck, he was deep in thought.

When he finally arrived back at the garage, he sat in the truck and stared at the cold dark building that awaited him once more. His chest ached as he remembered relaxing in Meena’s room and actually being able to sleep fully for the first time since his dad had been put away. He thought of the warm, home-cooked meal that he had eaten at a table surrounded by people who cared about each other. The warm hug that he had gotten from Leslie reminded him of the hug he had gotten from his father the night of his first show. He missed that warmth. That house had been like a sweet dream and he had felt happier than ever before there.

That must have been what it felt like to properly **come home.**

But now it was time to wake up.


	4. Come Home

Noon and the day was already turning out to be a long one. Johnny sighed and rested his elbow on the open window of his truck as he sat trapped in the afternoon beast that was the spectacular traffic jam that ran up and down main street. Around him, various commuters were taking the complete halt differently. Many were either yelling or honking, desperate to keep some appointment or make it somewhere by a certain time. Some were casually exiting their vehicles to stretch their aching muscles, and the rare few were happily ignoring the chaos around them. Johnny was like none of them. His mind was a confused jumble of thoughts that he was desperately trying to sort through so that he could focus on something, anything. He was actually thankful for the traffic because it gave him the opportunity to roll down his window and lean on the sill as he stared off into the distance. At that particular moment a congregation of grey clouds had moved in to blanket the city. Instead of unleashing their load, the clouds merely hung around in the sky, leaving everyone in anticipation. The grayness of the day corresponded perfectly with Johnny’s current mood as he drove home from the city prison.

Wednesday was the day that he visited his father in prison. They were allowed two hours, and only two, of visitation behind the thick glass walls of the visiting room. The song on the radio changed and despite the unusually low volume, the melody snuck into Johnny’s brains and all he could focus on was the visit with his dad and singing the lyrics quietly to himself. He wasn’t in the mood to sing at full volume anyways so the low volume suited him just fine.

_Hello world_   
_Hope you're listening_   
_Forgive me if I'm young_   
_For speaking out of turn_   
_There’s someone I’ve been missing_

Johnny eagerly sat down in the booth that the impassive guard pointed him towards. Nervously he tapped his fingers against the table top and strained to see farther on the other side of glass, waiting for Big Daddy to appear with his usual escort. After a few minutes of waiting a door on the other side of the glass opened and big Daddy came lumbering in, his hands cuffed together. His guard sat his down, unlocked his handcuffs and then moved back against the wall to observe them.

Big Daddy shifted on the tiny stool and looked Johnny over with a slight smirk. “Ya jus’ keep gettin’ bigger every time I clock ya son. Ya're becomin’ a geeza!” Johnny rolled his eyes at his father’s comment but he automatically sat up straighter with pride. They talked aimlessly about the theatre and what Johnny was doing for their next show for a while before they lapsed into a short silence.

Johnny took that chance to look over his dad. His close-cropped hair was starting to grow out substantially and it looked odd. Despite being a crime boss, his father had always looked professional, but prison luxuries did not include proper grooming materials, especially sharp ones. Big Daddy’s orange jumpsuit was starting to show its age. All of the buttons had broken off so his father wore it around his waist with the sleeves tied, leaving him in only a dirty white tank top and his gold chain necklace. Johnny’s eyes widened slightly when he noticed a couple spots that looked like dried blood on his father’s shirt. Quickly, almost frantically, he examined his father for injuries, but with their thick black hair it was near impossible to find anything. He tried a different approach.

“So uh ‘a ya doin’ in ‘ere dad?” he could almost see the walls go up around his father as Big Daddy immediately closed off from his son. “Everythin’ okay?” Johnny pushed once more, hoping that for once his father wouldn’t put his pride before the truth.

“Agh ya kna me. I got everythin’ under control in this joint.” Big Daddy grinned but Johnny knew a fake grin when he saw one. He also knew a lie when he heard one. Something was definitely up, but Big Daddy was too stubborn to tell him. He sighed inwardly but kept the smile pasted on his face for his father’s benefit.

“Anyways, ya daan’t need her worry abaht your old dad bein’ locked up for much longer. I got a feelin’ that me parole ‘earin’ is gonna ‘appen any day na.” Big Daddy was just trying to reassure him, Johnny could tell. They had been waiting for a parole hearing for six months and so far nothing had happened on that front. The courts just weren’t looking to release a known criminal and his gang back onto the streets. It was bad publicity, and even though the media surrounding Big Daddy’s criminal case had died down, it was still a no go.

“Yeah.” Johnny shifted in his seat and looked down at the dirty counter top before him.

_I think that they could be_   
_The stronger* half of me_   
_They're in the in the wrong place trying to make it right_   
_But I'm tired of justifying_

“Na. ‘a abaht ya? ‘A ‘re ye ‘andlin’ bein’ on your own? Everythin’ okay? Cause I can ‘rrange summit if ya need me ter.” Johnny stiffened as the attention turned to him and his life. For a millisecond he considered telling his dad that he was lonely, that he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t take care of himself. That thought died just as quickly as it was born. If his father could be strong so could he.

“Nah it’s fine dad. I’m doin’ fantastic! I’m actually enjoyin’ sum freedom.” he let out a hollow chuckle but he knew that his dad had bought it when his dad’s face brightened and he let out a loud bark of laughter.

“That’s me boy. I knew you’d be fine.” Big Daddy chuckled and slapped his hand down on the counter.

“Dad I-“

“Times up!” The guard suddenly barked and the Johnny gaped up at him. The time had gone by too fast, he hadn’t been able to say all of the things that he wanted to say. He stood at the same time as his father was pulled up by the guard. He put his hand against the glass and Big Daddy smiled sadly and placed his hand over Johnny’s from the other side of the glass. For a few seconds Johnny could swear that he felt the warmth of his father’s hand against his own. Just as soon as he put his hand on the glass, the guard pulled him away and started to lead Big Daddy to the heavily fortified door that led to the prison cells. Johnny pressed up against the glass, trying to get a last glimpse of his father.

_So I say to you_   
_Come home_   
_Come home_   
_'Cause I've been waiting for you_   
_For so long_   
_For so long_

“I’ll clock ya next Wednesday dad!” he called out through the glass. Big Daddy nodded back to him before he disappeared through the door. Johnny sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the door before getting up and heading for the exit. The door let out a loud alarm as he was buzzed out to the parking lot but he didn’t hear it, his mind was too jumbled from the emotional ending to his visit with his father.

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_   
_But all I see is our family*_   
_The fight for us* is all I’ve ever known_   
_So come home_   
_Oooh_

A particularly loud honk pulled Johnny out of his thoughts but it didn’t faze him for too long, he just turned up the radio and leaned back in his seat. As his mind began to clear he looked at the people around him. They were all going about their day normally, the world kept turning, even though he was falling apart. Suddenly, cars began to inch forwards and Johnny was able to escape Main St. and head towards the garage. He left his window down, the weather was too nice to roll up the window no matter how he was hurting.

_I get lost in the beauty_   
_Of everything I see_   
_The world ain't as half as bad_   
_As they paint it to be_   
_If all the sons_   
_If all the daughters_   
_Stopped to take it in_   
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_   
_It might start now yeah_   
_Well maybe I’m just dreaming out loud_

Johnny pulled up to the garage, placed the truck in park and turned the engine off. The radio was still playing the end of the song and Johnny let out a heavy sigh as he leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel, still mouthing the lyrics to himself.

_Come home_   
_Come home_   
_'Cause I've been waiting for you_   
_For so long_   
_For so long_   
_And right now there's a war between the vanities_   
_But all I see is you and me_   
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_   
_So come home_

"So come home." Johnny whispered, his voice breaking slightly as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. His fingers were starting to turn white from the pressure he was exerting and the radio had long since changed to a commercial break when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He jumped, jerking away from the gentle touch, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Staring back at him with surprise in her eyes was Meena. He watched as her smile folded into a frown and her ears pulled in closer to her head as she took in his haggard appearance.

“Johnny?” she asked softly and he relaxed slightly, his heart rate going back to normal.

“Oh hey Meena.” he said softly and tried to muster up another fake smile but it seemed that his body was refusing to cooperate.

“Johnny. Are you crying?” her soft voice soothed his raw soul enough for him to gain some awareness of his surroundings. He wiped at his cheek with his hand and stared at it in surprise when it came back wet with his salty tears. He looked up at Meena in surprise and shrugged slightly.

“I guess I am.” Meena backed up as he opened the door to the truck and stepped out. It was only then that he noticed that she was carrying a large tupperware of last night’s soup in her arms. “Is tha’ for me?”

Meena looked down at the food as if she was only just now remembering that she had brought something with her. “Oh. Um yes it is. I wanted to make sure that you got your share of the leftovers.”

Despite his melancholy mood, Johnny felt his heart lift a little at her kindness. He often wondered why Meena always had such a profound effect on him but he still wasn’t quite sure. She was special, that was for sure, and she deserved to be treated as such. Johnny motioned for her to follow him into the garage and she followed close behind him , taking in everything around her. He winced slightly when he led her into the living room which was scattered with empty cans and old takeout containers. The place was a mess, but it didn’t really bother him until now, for some reason he wanted to impress Meena and this was not the way to do it. He quickly bustled around, picking up the garbage close to him and hurrying to the kitchen to dispose of it. He groaned out loud when he saw that the garbage can in the kitchen was overflowing. He set the garbage down in a pile next to it and turned around to usher Meena to a cleaner part of his home.

But he was too late.

Meena was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, gripping the tupperware tight and looking around at the room. He watched her in silence as she took stock of everything as she slowly entered the room. She opened the fridge to deposit the leftovers inside and gasped when she found it mostly empty. What little food he had in there was far from healthy, and not enough to sustain him long term. She carefully placed the tupperware on the shelf and stepped back to look at Johnny. But his eyes were glued to that tupperware. It looked so out of place in his empty fridge, but at the same time it belonged there. It was a reminder of a life that he hadn’t lived for a very long time. He shut the door to the fridge, trying desperately to gather himself until Meena left, but he never got the chance.

She nearly knocked the breath out of him when she suddenly enveloped him in a firm hug, her arms wrapped around him in a way that was comforting and restricting at the same time. While he desperately wanted to keep his sadness from her, because Meena only deserved his happiness, his heart also ached for an embrace, for her comfort, for something substantial. Cautiously his arms came up to return the embrace and he leaned his head down to rest in the crook of her shoulder. His body was still tense and just when he felt like it was time for him to pull away Meena whispered in his ear.

“You don’t have to hide it Johnny. I’m here for you no matter what.” He was paralyzed for what felt like years, his brain desperately trying to process her words. He let out a shuddering breath and his eyes began to burn slightly as his tears gathered in them. Slowly he figured it out. Meena may only deserve his happiness but she wanted all of him, and in this moment she was ready for his sadness, she was letting him lean on her. It was like a dam burst inside of him and his tears began to flow down his cheeks as his body fully relaxed into her embrace, shaking slightly with the force of his silent sobs. His arms tightened around her, pleading for her not to leave him alone. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. As if sensing the change in his embrace, one of Meena’s arms came up to soothingly rub his back and she began humming a nameless tune that calmed him slightly.

After a few minutes, Johnny’s tears began to subside and an all-consuming exhaustion filled his entire body. He stood up, withdrawing his face from Meena’s neck and sniffling slightly. For the first time since she walked into his kitchen his brown eyes met her blue depths. They were filled with concern for him, but they were also filled with gratitude. He had put his trust in her, let her comfort him, and finally released what he had been holding back for so long. Wordlessly she released her grip on him, but kept her hand on his back as she led him over to the old couch in the living room. She urged him gently to lay down and he was so tired that he couldn’t even find the energy to protest. When he finally let his body relax on the couch a clam washed over him like a refreshing shower after a hot day. His emotions, the turmoil in his head, everything, was suddenly silent and all he felt was the warmth of Meena’s touch as she placed a soft throw blanket over him. He looked up at her as she perched herself on the edge of the couch and looked down at him.

Without any prompting he told her. Everything. The words flowed like a river past his lips and with every syllable the weight on his heart lifted, piece by piece. He told her about growing up with a gangster father, the events that happened during their first show, even the moment when he almost stole the prize money. When he got to the part about his father disowning him she placed a large hand on his shoulder but said nothing, letting him continue. He told her about his father breaking out of prison to find him during the show, their secret reunion and his subsequent visits every Wednesday. How for a year he had been on his own with every family member he ever knew in prison and how he believed that they might never get out to see him perform. His doubts, his fears, and even the lies that he and his father exchanged that very day. Finally, he explained the loneliness that had been like a dark ocean, suffocating him as he sunk lower and lower into its depths. And when he had let it all out, his eyes closed and he let the exhaustion consume him with the knowledge that she would watch over him, that somebody else knew about everything, and that from now on everything would be okay.

Meena.

He could **count on her** to be there when he needed her.


	5. Count on Me

The next day Johnny woke up from the most peaceful sleep that he had experienced in a long time. His mood was high and happy and he didn’t feel the least bit of exhaustion. In fact, he nearly popped out of bed with excitement to get the day started. He quickly got ready and dashed downstairs. He was half expecting to find Meena asleep on his couch from the night before, but the garage was as empty as ever. Johnny felt the cold feeling of loneliness trying to seep back into his consciousness but it disappeared as soon as he saw a white piece of paper taped to his fridge.

Scrawled on the paper in elegant, curvy handwriting was a message:

_Good Morning Johnny,_

_I had to leave but I made sure to pick up some stuff at the grocery store for your breakfast. I’ll see you at the theatre!_

_Love,_   
_Meena_

He stared down at the note for a few more minutes; reading it over and over, as a goofy grin spread across his face. He eagerly wrenched open the door to his fridge and pulled out one of the protein smoothies that his fridge was suddenly stocked with. It was strawberry kiwi flavored but he had little experience on which flavors were good so he shrugged and opened it up, taking a sip. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at the thick smoothie in his hand. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He chugged the smoothie as he walked to his truck, savoring every last drop of it. When it was finished he was left feeling full and possibly happier than before. This was by far a better breakfast than an energy drink and some old takeout.

He jumped into his truck, turned it on, and started his commute to the theatre. The sun had burned away the clouds from the day before and was now shining brightly down on him. He rolled down his windows and turned up the radio so that the upbeat music flowed from his car to the area around him. He was still tapping out the beat of a song on his steering wheel when he pulled up to his parking space outside the theatre. He whistled happily as he locked his car and strolled into the theatre, an extra bounce in his step.

As soon as he walked into the lobby Meena and Ash, who had apparently been waiting for him “forever”, bombarded him. Instead of leading him deeper into the theatre they actually began moving towards the exit.

“Um where ‘re we garn?” He asked them as they headed towards where his car was still parked.

“Well Ash is looking for a new apartment and she needs our help.” Meena smiled at him and that was all it took for Johnny to shrug and unlock the car so that they could all hop in. As he got into the driver’s seat Ash slid into the middle and Meena got in last. Once she had closed the door her turned on the truck and began driving. Ash directed him towards their first destination, which was a good ways away from the theatre and everyone else.

They all got out and went into the apartment where the owner was waiting for them. The space was small with two bedrooms mushed together and old appliances that looked kind of dirty. Once they had finished the tour through the apartment, Ash insisting on seeing every aspect of the apartment, Ash turned around to get their opinion on the place. All it took was one look from their faces for Ash to walk out. Meena blushed at her friend’s rude behavior and quickly thanked the owner for showing them around before grabbing Johnny’s hand and dragging him out.

She held his hand until they were free of the building when, to both of their disappointment, she released his hand. Ash was already sitting in the truck, putting in the directions for the next location, and paying them no attention. Seeing his chance, Johnny recaptured Meena’s hand and stopped her from walking away. She looked back at him in surprise but instead of offering an explanation he gently pulled her close and into a tight embrace.

After a few seconds, Meena relaxed in his embrace, her surprise disappearing in favor of accepting the embrace he offered. They stood there hugging for a few minutes before Johnny finally pulled back and released her from his grip.

“What was that for?” Meena asked bashfully, fiddling with her jacket. Johnny smiled and shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“It was for bein’ there…ya kna for me.” He looked down at the concrete bashfully and kicked aimlessly at some pebbles. Meena’s face softened and she pulled him into a tight hug once more.

“Always.” She whispered in his ear before releasing him and nodding her head towards the truck where Ash was waiting impatiently. He chuckled and she joined in with that musical laugh of hers. The hurried over to the car and quickly got in, unwilling to anger Ash by lingering any longer.

The next place that they went to was still pretty far from the theatre but was completely modernized with new appliances and fresh white paint. It was essentially a blank canvas for them to work with. Unfortunately these new appliances and fresh paint job came with a hefty price tag that made Ash’s face scrunch up when she heard it.

Once more she turned around to get their opinion but this time she looked right at Johnny instead of the both of them. Meena turned to Johnny as well, both girls waiting for his opinion. Johnny froze under the pressure for a few seconds before cautiously voicing his opinion.

“Well… uh… it’s a lil’ expensive for me tastes and it’s still pretty far from the theatre. Maybe we, I mean ya, should keep lookin’.” He stumbled over his words under Ash’s intense gaze, his eyes darting back and forth between Ash, the owner, and Meena. There was a tense silence as Ash’s eyes narrowed and she looked around the room as if thinking the apartment over with new insight.

“He’s right. We’ll keep looking.” And with that Ash strolled out of the apartment, glued to her phone once more. The owner looked a little peeved at Ash’s brusque entrance and before she could turn on them for answers Meena and Johnny were running out to the car, laughing loudly and racing through the halls to the exit.

They got into the car once more and headed back towards the theatre to visit their final apartment for the day. Johnny turned up the radio and a quirky beat filled the car. They all began singing along loudly and purposefully off key. The car was filled with their collective laughter and the bouncing beat of the song on the radio. It was then that Johnny realized how much he had truly missed hanging out with his friends and just being goofy, and with that realization he vowed to make sure that they had more moments like this.

When they pulled up to the final place, Johnny was surprised to find that it was only a few blocks away from the theatre, close enough that he could make out the signature look of the building in the distance. As he walked up the steps into the building the song that they had just murdered in good fun was stuck in his head.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_   
_I’ll sail the world to find you_   
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see,_   
_I’ll be the light to guide you_

They all walked into the apartment and something in Johnny’s head just clicked. The place was roomy without being too big and the bedrooms were on opposite sides of the living room to contribute to privacy. The kitchen was updated without being entirely chrome and the walls were painted with various bright colors that lit up the room and gave the place a bit of character. Johnny found himself wandering away from Meena, Ash and the owner as he drifted towards one of the bedrooms.

He walked into the room and ran a hand along the blue and green walls as he walked over to the window. It looked out over the street, a perfect place to people watch or observe the beauty of the day. On a whim he slid open the window and climbed out onto the fire escape that was conveniently just outside. He sat on the sill of the window and looked up at the sunny sky above him, letting the light wash over him and warm him up. A sense of peace and comfort washed through him in those seconds before Meena and Ash wandered into the room and found him.

“So what do you think of this one Pretty Boy?” Ash asked even though the smirk on her face said that she already knew that he was in love with this apartment. Johnny climbed back into the room and pretended to survey the room with a critical eye, but the girls weren’t fooled, they could still see the happy twinkle in his eyes.

“This is a really great place Ash. Close ter the theatre, not too expensive, and it’s in really great shape. I fin’ ya should get this wahn.” He smiled at her and the owner who had been lingering in the doorway, listening in on his opinion of the place.

“Yeah. It is a pretty cool place.” Ash mused and smiled at the owner, “We’ll take it.” The owner’s face lit up in a smile and he rushed off to get the lease paperwork. When the owner had disappeared, Ash and Meena high-fived and began chattering excitedly about how to decorate and when to move in.

“Wait a minute.” Johnny interjected and both girls turned to look at him, their confusion apparent on their face. "

Wot ‘re ya gonna do wif this extra bedroom?” He asked, looking around longingly before focusing back on his friends who were having a wordless conversation with their eyes.

_Find out what we’re made of_   
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

“Well that’s where my roommate is gonna live. The other room is decorated more to my tastes anyway.” Ash said casually, but there was an excited look on her face.

“Oh…okay.” He said slowly and his high spirits dropped a little bit at the idea of some stranger living in the room, perching in the spot on the window that he already considered his. He quickly shook himself and put on a happy smile to be polite and find more out about Ash’s new friend, “Who’s your roommate gonna be?”

Ash glanced up at Meena once more before nodding and turning her attention back to Johnny. She stepped forward, closing the substantial space between them. “I was actually hoping that you might move in with me.” She smiled and gestured to the room that they were all standing in.

“This could all be yours.” She said and Meena nodded eagerly behind her, her hands clasped in front of her.

Johnny felt like he had been hit by a truck. He stood there gaping at his friends for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. His subconscious was engaged in a ferocious battle over his decision. Part of him wanted to stay at the garage and wait for his dad and his uncles to return home so that life could resume as normal. The other half pushed for change, for growth, and for him to get out of the place that made him so sad and unable to sleep. Johnny looked over at Meena as if she held some kind of answer to his dilemma. She met his gaze and directed a soft smile in his direction.

Slowly the side of him that wanted to not be alone anymore won out and his whole body shook in relief as he made his decision. Johnny started nodding slowly before his happiness caught up with him and he began nodding vigorously, afraid that if he spoke he might burst into tears.

“Good because I already put you down on the agreement as my roommate.” Ash quipped, a genuine smile gracing her face. She was truly happy to be helping her friend and to be living with someone that would be a good influence on her rather than a controlling one. Johnny let out a bark of watery laughter and ran over to embrace his friend. Ash allowed it for a few seconds before she poked him with one of her quills, causing him to release her suddenly. Before Johnny could turn to thank Meena for her part in the little plan the owner returned with the paperwork. Ash signed first and then Johnny went through each page, signing and initialing wherever the owner told him too.

When he signed the last piece of paper, a thrill charged up and down his form. It felt immensely good to be an adult and strike out on his own. He now had his own place to live, his independence and a good friend as a roommate. Once all of the paperwork was done they set in a move in date with the owner. Ash had insisted that it be tomorrow because she was all packed up and ready to go. Johnny had looked a little nervous that it was so soon but he agreed anyway. It would be good for him to do this as soon as possible.

The next thing to schedule was their first payment but neither of them was too worried about it. The subsequent shows that they had done had earned them a hefty sum in their bank accounts and they had plenty to spare for rent and food.

Once everything was settled they all got into Johnny’s car and drove the two blocks to the theatre. Whereas the previous drive had been filled with music and fun this one was full of quiet contemplation for Johnny. He was finally moving into his own place and instead of being on the outskirts of town he would be two blocks from the theatre. He had been expecting a slight respite from his crushing loneliness and subsequent depression when he had poured out his soul to Meena but he definitely wasn’t anticipating his loneliness being fixed so easily like that. Sure he didn’t expect Ash to spend every minute with him but he would have someone in his home to hang out with instead of silence. And now he was closer than ever to the theatre and his theatre friends. Including Meena. He glanced over at her and found her looking at him with a contented smile on her face. He smiled back when she turned bright red at being caught staring at him. He noticed that even though she blushed her ears stayed flared comfortably and something in his chest fluttered at the thought of her being so comfortable with him.

_You can count on me like one two three_   
_I’ll be there_   
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_You’ll be there_   
_'Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

When they pulled up to the theatre Ash dashed out of the car and towards the entrance, saying something about getting to work on her new album. Johnny just shook his head and walked in with Meena. They chatted about moving and his new apartment all the way into the practice rooms. When they reached hers Meena smiled shyly down at the ground before turning it on him.

“Thanks for walking me here Johnny. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She leaned forward, placed a kiss on his cheek, and then quickly went into her practice room.

Johnny’s eyes widened in surprise and he put his hand over the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. It was tingling slightly and the tingles ran through his head as if shorting it out. On autopilot he started walking around the stage, not exactly sure where he was going. All he could think of was replaying that moment in his head. Meena leaning in, her soft lips pressing against his cheek, and the nervous look in her eyes as she escaped. ‘Maybe she’s-‘

“Hey Johnny!” Rosita, who was carrying a large cooler bag on her shoulder, interrupted his thoughts. He immediately reached down and took it from her in an effort to lessen the pressure on his friend.

“’Ey Rosita.” Johnny gave her a smile and adjusted the heavy bag on his shoulder, “Wotcha got ‘ere?”

“Actually that’s why I came to find you. I don’t want you living off those atrocious energy drinks anymore. You need to get your energy the healthy way. So I made you a bunch of protein filled meals that you can freeze and eat.” She grinned up at him and motioned for him to put the bag down. He followed her instruction and watched as she went through each of the meals that she had packed into the bag and how they all had reheat instructions taped onto them.

_If you’re tossin’ and you’re turnin’ and you just can’t fall asleep_   
_I’ll sing a song_   
_Beside you_

“Rosita this is too much, ya shouldn’t have gone ter aw of this trouble.” Johnny tried to protest but Rosita silenced him with one of her mom looks.

“Nonsense Johnny! It wasn’t any trouble at all. Now I don’t want to hear anything more about this.” She said sternly but gently enveloped him into a tight hug. Johnny returned the embrace, still a little guilty about her fussing over him but actually appreciating it to his core.

“You gotta take care of yourself.” She whispered into his ear before releasing him and walking away. Johnny was about to stand up from his kneeling position when Buster seemed to appear out of nowhere with a superhero lunchbox that was filled to the bursting point.

“Johnny! Just the gorilla I was looking for! I made you some of my special sandwiches.” Buster gently patted Johnny’s arm and leaned in as if sharing a secret. “I know that you usually don’t bring a lunch to the theatre so these will serve you well for the time being.” With that Buster winked, handed him the lunch box and began walking away.

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_   
_Everyday I will_   
_Remind you_

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, anything to his boss but Buster just held up a hand to stop him and kept walking. “No need to thank me. There’s more where that came from!” He called out, and with that Buster disappeared backstage, probably up to his office.

Johnny stood on the stage, watching the spot where his friends had disappeared with great confusion and deep appreciation. He picked up the bag of frozen food, as well as the lunchbox, and headed to his practice room. He dug through the bag for a while, looking at every meal with hungry eyes. He eventually put them all away and began rehearsing his song for their new show.

When lunch rolled around he picked out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and joined everyone else onstage. They spent the hour laughing and chatting together just like everyday except this time Johnny actually had a lunch instead of eating the pieces that everyone else slipped him. When he bit into the sandwich he was surprised at how good it was. He didn’t know that peanut butter and jelly could taste so good. He practically inhaled it he ate it so fast. The others teased him about his disappearing food but he just brushed it off with a huge smile. He was enjoying this time more than anything and was a little bummed when it ended and they all went their separate ways to get to work.

_Ooh_   
_We find out what we’re made of_   
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

He had only been in his practice room for a few minutes when there was a knocking at his door. He opened it up and found Eddie and Gunter waiting outside. Eddie was holding a box and Gunter was hiding something behind his back.

“‘Ey guys what’s up?” He was looking curiously at the box when it was shoved into his arms. He quickly caught it and looked inside. Nestled inside was a new game station with various games and controllers. Johnny’s eyes widened and he gaped at Eddie who was smirking casually.

“My parents got me another one but I already have it so I thought you might want it.” He shrugged casually and Johnny looked down at the game station once more. It was brand new and so were a few of the games that Eddie had put in the box

“Eddie I can’t just take this fer free!” he sputtered, trying to reach for his wallet, “At least let me pay ya fer it.”

But Eddie just shook his head and laughed, “Relax dude. The last thing I need is money. Besides, at least I know that you’ll actually play it in your new apartment.”

Johnny looked at him in surprise, “How do you know-“

Gunter suddenly shoved a video game into the box along with the others and launched into an explanation accompanied by various dance moves, “I prought you zis kame for your nev kame machine! It is the Chust Dance! I haffe many copies and now you can barty in your ovn home too!”

Johnny nodded dazedly at Gunter and hugged the box tight to his chest, “Thanks guys. Maybe we could play together sum time?” He offered and Gunter started to show off his dance moves once more.

“You vill not stand ein chance akainst zis dance machine!” he said as he began dancing away, producing glow sticks out of nowhere. Eddie and Johnny watched him go with confused looks on their faces and when he disappeared Eddie spoke up.

“I don’t ever think I’ll understand that pig.”

“Me either.” Johnny shook his head and laughed. Eddie nodded his goodbye and began wandering away with is hands in his pockets, looking for something to do. Johnny set down the box nest to the bag from Rosita and sat on his stool just looking at them for a second, wondering what he did to deserve friends like these.

_You can count on me like one two three_   
_I’ll be there_   
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_You’ll be there_   
_‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

A few hours later he had his noise cancelling headphones in and was singing along to the song that he had chosen for his solo performance, trying desperately to focus on it and not the pile of gifts he had been given. He closed his eyes and sat down at the piano, running his fingers over the keys fondly. He removed his headphones so that he could hear the music as he played a couple notes.

“You’re getting better Johnny.” Ms. Crawly’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling Johnny to the point where he slid off the stool and landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. Ms. Crawly wandered over to him, not really noticing that he was on the ground.

“I can’t wait to hear you play this for the new show.” She patted the piano lovingly and looked over at the neat stack of the presents he had gotten.

“Oooh look at all these goodies.” She exclaimed and began rifling through them. She pulled out a video game and examined it critically before putting it back in the box. Johnny had pulled himself onto his feet and was rubbing his back where it had hit the floor.

“Did ya need summit Ms. Crawly?” He asked and she turned around to look at him, mirroring his confused look.

“I don’t know. Did I?” She rubbed her chin with one shaky hand and toddled around the room as Johnny put Rosita’s bag back together and sealed up the game station box.

“Well um…” he awkwardly moved over to the piano once more and sat on the old stool, “I better get back ter work then…” He played a few notes on the piano as Ms. Crawly wandered towards the door.

“Oh yes. I’ll leave you be then.” she smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Johnny sighed and shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips. He played a couple more notes and was just getting into the music when the door opened once more and Ms. Crawly hurried in.

“Ms. Crawly?” He asked but before he could get anything else out she shoved a packet of sheet music into his hands, a happy little grin on her face.

“You’re gonna need these for the show.” She said and then moved over to the piano, leaning against it, “And you’re gonna need more practice at home.”

“Wot do ya mean? I daan’t ‘ave a piano.” He watched her stare at the piano in front of her for a minute before she seemed to break out of a trance.

“You should take my old one home.” She said as she patted the piano affectionately, “She’s seen more use from you than me in a long time.”

Johnny gaped at her and shook his head, writing it off as one of her ramblings. He was about to get up and escort her out when she placed a frail hand on his knee and looked up at him with her one eye.

“I want you to take this gift from me Johnny. You were born to play piano and if you practice on this old girl you’ll get there soon enough.” She looked so serious that Johnny finally realized that she was being serious and she wanted him to have the old piano that he had first performed on. Whenever he touched those keys he was reminded of the thrill of his first performance, the swirl of emotions behind it, the flashing lights, and the cheering crowd. It was always a rush every time he played those keys.

_You’ll always have my shoulder when you cry_   
_I’ll never let go_   
_Never say goodbye_   
_You know you can_

Ms. Crawly smiled at him and patted his knee before wandering over to the door once more. “Treat her well.” She admonished him and all he could do was nod wordlessly in response. Ms. Crawly, satisfied with his response, slipped out the door and wandered away.

For the rest of the day Johnny played on his piano and wondered just what had sparked this generosity from his friends. He was sure that they weren’t coerced but something else was behind this. This wasn’t a normal day at the theatre. Maybe it wasn’t something but someone behind this. He cycled through his interactions in the past week with his friends. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; everything had been normal except for… Meena. He had poured his soul out to Meena last night and she had seen fit to help him in every way that she could. Instead of being upset he teared up with the sheer amount of gratitude that filled him up in that moment.

_Count on me like one two three_   
_I’ll be there_   
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_And you’ll be there_   
_‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

As if on cue, Meena appeared in his doorway and asked him if he wanted to walk out together since he had so much to carry. Instead of saying anything he quickly advanced on her and pulled her into a tight hug. She patted him on the back gently; obviously unsure as to why she was receiving this embrace.

“I kna this was aw your idea.” He whispered and hugged her tighter. They remained silent, just hugging each other for a little while before pulling back. Meena reached down and clasped Johnny’s hand in hers.

“You can always count on us Johnny. We are your family.” She squeezed his hand for emphasis and walked over to pick up the box with the game station in it.

You can count on me ‘cause I can count on you

Johnny grabbed the bag of frozen meals and followed Meena all the way to his truck without saying a word. When they had loaded up his truck and were ready to leave he reached out and grabbed her hand once more.

“I wanna thank ya Meena, for everythin’.” He started slowly, looking down at their joined hands and then up at her.

“It was nothing Johnny.” She said shyly, a blush blooming in her cheeks.

“Nah it wasn’t. Let me take ya aht ter thank ya. Tomorra night, if you’re free.” He gave her a hopeful smile and she seemed to think about it for a second before he visibly saw her give in.

“I look forward to it.” She leaned forward and once more bestowed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying over to the other side of the street to catch her bus. She waved goodbye to him as she boarded the bus and took her seat.

Johnny watched as the bus drove away with the elephant that made his skin tingle where she kissed him, that made him comfortable in any setting, that made his heart pound when she held his hand. The elephant that made him talk to the moon every night and the same girl who took his heart home with her every time she left.

Johnny sighed and got in the car. His train of thought came to a halt when a sudden realization hit him like a slap to the face.

Wait a minute was he just **thinking about love?**


	6. Thinkin' Bout Love

Johnny spent the rest of his night packing up his belongings in boxes and preparing them for the day. The theatre family was going to take the day off to help them move in. They would meet at the theatre for announcements and then they would go to Johnny’s place with the moving truck and then to Ash’s place to pick up all of her stuff. Since he was being packed up first, he had to be ready. As he lay in bed that night and looked at the empty walls of his bedroom he felt a sense of nostalgia. This room held so many memories, both good and bad, and tonight would be the last time that he spent a night there. He rolled over under his covers and looked out his dirty window, gazing at the moon, his companion every night. Johnny laid his head on the pillow and let the light of the moon wash over him and lull him into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Johnny got up early to load his truck with his boxes and prepare the furniture that he would be taking when the truck came. He drove the truck to the theatre, whistling happily to himself and enjoying the morning. He snagged a great parking space in front of the theatre and he was practically walking on air when he strutted into the theatre. Everyone else was already waiting onstage when he entered the theatre so he quickly jogged up and took his place next to Meena.

“’Ey Meena I ‘eard that there’s a fair in town tonight. Do ya wanna go wif me?” He leaned over and whispered in Meena’s ear. His heart was pounding like a drum and his hands were sweaty but Johnny knew that if he didn’t ask her now he would lose his nerve. Meena immediately blushed but gave him a shy smile.

“Sounds like fun.” She whispered and Johnny’s good mood lifted impossibly higher. So much so that he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face or the way that his heart skipped a beat when she accepted.

“Alright everyone!” Buster motioned for them to come closer as he looked down at his little clipboard, reading off from his list. “Before we move on to the moving party there are a couple of announcements that I have about the show. We still need to get costumes finished and put up fliers but that shouldn’t be too hard. Also I’ve decided to add a big finisher to the show, a duet to be exact.” He looked up from his clipboard and pointed his pen at Meena and Johnny.

“Meena. Johnny. You two are gonna do the duet.” He handed them both a sheet of paper, which they both looked at in shock, “I have a list of songs for you both. Choose from them and then let me know okay?”

Meena and Johnny looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded their agreement.

“Alright well that’s all I have for today. Let’s get going team!” Buster led the way to the moving truck that thankfully Eddie was driving and not him. There was a good reason as to why the koala was confined to a bicycle as his only mode of transportation. Johnny followed them with Ash and Meena in his truck.

When they finally got to his place it didn’t take vary long to load up his furniture. All he was taking was his bed, his dresser, and the piano that Ms. Crawly had given him. Once all of that was loaded up and secured they headed to Ash’s place where the real work began. The loaded up all of her furniture and essentially stripped her entire apartment in a matter of hours. Meena and Johnny did most of the heavy lifting while everyone else handled small things and boxes. Once the apartment was packed up Ash went inside to give the key to the building manager.

When she came out Johnny and Meena were waiting for her. She walked over to them and stood on the sidewalk, looking at the building. This was the building where she and Lance had been happy, where they had spent night after night talking, making music, making love. But now those memories, and this building, were tainted with all of the hurtful words he said, the times he kept her talent hidden, and worst of all Becky. She felt a pang in her chest as those dark thoughts that she had been fighting since the night that she saw Lance singing with Becky. As if sensing her pain, Meena reached down and clasped her hand and Johnny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ash let herself absorb their support, their comfort for a few seconds. She squeezed Meena’s hand, took a deep breath and then released her hand.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand. I got shit to do.” She grumbled and walked back to the truck, the weight that had been lingering in her heart lifting with each step. Meena watched her walk away and turned to Johnny, a worried look on her face.

“Do you think she’s gonna be ok?” She asked softly as they started for the car. Johnny looked up to where Ash was sitting in the truck, a soft, almost relieved smile on her face.

“I fin’ that she’s gonna be just fine Meena.” He gave her a reassuring smile and reached over, squeezing her hand momentarily.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.” Her bright smile lit up her face and she quickly got into the truck. Johnny followed suit and lead the caravan to the new apartment.

Once there the group was once more a flurry of motion as they brought in all if the large furniture pieces and then the boxes. When everything had been brought in, Gunter, Buster and Eddie left to return the truck and grab a late lunch for everyone. Rosita had insisted upon setting up the kitchen and since neither Johnny nor Ash really wanted to argue with her, they had let her station herself in the kitchen and get to work.

Ash and Johnny went their separate ways, unpacking their respective belongings in their rooms. Meena had volunteered to help Ash first and spent the better part of an hour sorting through the obscene amount of clothing that her best friend had. Once everything was hung up, folded, or put in drawers Meena stepped back and observed her work. Satisfied with her organizational skills she turned to help Ash with her various guitars and pieces of musical equipment. She knew all of the cases on sight because Ash had insisted on showing Meena every single one of her ‘babies’. She was sorting through the mess of musical equipment when an unfamiliar guitar case caught her eye.

She gently picked it up and carried it over to the bed, surprised at how perfectly it fit in her arms. In a daze, she stroked her hand over the worn leather, memorizing how it felt on her skin. Carefully she opened the clasps with a pop and the top of the case creaked slightly when she lifted it to reveal its contents. Nestled in a bed of red velvet was an old acoustic guitar, chipped and faded, but still in relatively good condition. Meena ran her hand over the strings and the instrument let out a soft hum that made her gasp.

“Oh you found that old thing.” Ash suddenly broke her trance as she peeked over Meena’s shoulder into the case.

“It’s beautiful.” Meena breathed out and Ash snorted in disbelief.

“Meena. This guitar is basic, old, and totally boring.” She slowly trailed off her insults when she actually saw the way that Meena looked at the guitar with wonder in her baby blue eyes. Ash recognized that look; it was the same way that she had looked at her very first electric guitar.

“But it’s also a classic with character.” She added and put a hand on Meena’s shoulder, “You should take it.”

“Oh Ash I couldn’t take one of your guitars.” She protested immediately but Ash just smirked and covered her friend’s mouth with her hand before Meena could launch into one of her nervous ramblings.

“I insist. It’s too big for me and I don’t even play acoustic.” Meena looked at the guitar longingly and Ash could see that she had her on the ropes. It would just take a little more convincing and maybe she could be the one to introduce Meena to her very first musical love.

“If you don’t take it it’ll just collect dust in my closet.” She nudged Meena’s side good-naturedly. Meena seemed to consider it for a second as she aimlessly stroked the strings. Suddenly her face fell and she let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t even know how to play it.” She said morosely and Ash rolled her eyes.

“Meena. Duh. I’ll teach you.” She gently shoved her friend, grinning once she saw the smile begin to reemerge on Meena’s face. “And I won’t fall asleep in the middle of the lesson.” She laughed and winked at Meena who began to giggle at the memory of Johnny passed out on her bed, cuddling her favorite pillow. She was still kicking herself for not taking a picture.

“Oh Ash! Thank you.” Meena snatched Ash before she could get away and pulled her into a tight hug. Ash sighed and patted her friend’s back gently, hoping that the hug would end soon. When Meena was still squeezing the life out of her a minute later she decided that it was enough and gently poked Meena with one of her quills, just enough to signal that she was done with their little hug session.

Meena rubbed the sore spot on her arm absentmindedly, the smile never leaving her face. She closed the case back up and hugged the guitar close to her chest for a second.

“Leave that here and go check on Pretty Boy. I don’t want him falling asleep on me or wandering off. I want this done today.” Ash gestured for her to go to Johnny’s room and Meena practically floated across the living room to Johnny’s room. She knocked carefully on the door to signal her entrance.

“Johnny?” She called out but there was no reply. She pushed the door all the way open and frowned when she found his partially assembled room. His furniture was all set up and placed where he wanted it, with the piano by the window. He still had a couple boxes left to unpack and all of his posters were just lying in a stack on his bed. She walked over and looked through them curiously, wondering what exactly they depicted. Meena smiled when she recognized many of the posters of music groups that she had up in her own room, and even some that she wanted but couldn’t find.

She jumped slightly when she heard the creaking of metal coming from behind her. She spun around to find Johnny perched on the railing of the fire escape, just looking out at the city. Cautiously she climbed out onto the metal platform and joined him at the railing. Instead of sitting on it she leaned against it and smiled up at Johnny. He looked so content, so happy in this place and in that moment, with the early evening sunlight washing over them both, did she realize that this might have been the best thing for Johnny.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked quietly and Johnny chuckled, kicking his feet slightly so that they swung back and forth over the empty space.

“Beautiful ain’t it?” He said in response and Meena hummed her agreement. She sighed happily and leaned more into the railing, taking in as much of the view as she could. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the view and each other’s presence. Neither felt the need to fill the companionable silence that lingered between them.

Their moment was interrupted when Eddie, Gunter, and Buster pulled up in front of the building in Eddie’s convertible. They walked into the building carrying four pizza boxes and talking loudly.

“I guess we better go into the kitchen and get some food before it’s gone.” Meena said quietly, reluctant to leave but the growling from her stomach was starting to get hard to ignore.

“Yeah…” Johnny frowned as he turned around and hopped down off the railing.

“It’s not gonna disappear Johnny. It’ll be here when you get back.” She teased and led the way through the window and back inside. Johnny chuckled at her comment and followed her through the window, shutting it tight once he was inside.

“I guess yer wite. Na let’s go get sum food.” They walked out into the kitchen where Buster was directing Eddie and Gunter where to put the pizza boxes. Meena and Johnny grabbed paper plates and grabbed a couple slices before settling on the floor of the living room. Pretty much every other surface was covered in boxes, both empty and full.

“Ash! Come aht and get pizza before we eat it aw.” Johnny called and Ash quickly emerged from her room. She grabbed a plate and filled it with pizza before settling down next to Meena and digging in. The group all sat on the floor and talked as they ate and Johnny was reminded of their usual lunch hour in the theatre. They were able to drag Rosita away from the kitchen long enough to get her to eat but she was the first to finish and return to her kitchen project. Everyone else hung around until Ash was finished and began directing them on what to unpack and where to put it. Meena snuck away with Johnny into his room and she spent the rest of the afternoon helping him get his stuff set up and his room decorated.

Her trunk reached up just as high if not higher than his long arms so hanging his posters was easy as pie. She spent forever hanging them just right so that they overlapped slightly and created a collage of music on his main wall space. Johnny secretly watched her from his position in front of his speaker system where he had been painstakingly adjusting wires and such. He couldn’t stop himself from gazing at the look of pure concentration on her sweet face. The fact that she was putting in so much work to make him happy in his new space made his chest ache with the overload of gratitude that threatened to burst out.

When she finished hanging his posters she stepped back, examined it with a critical eye and then nodded to herself as if deciding that it was perfect as it was going to get. She turned to Johnny and gestured for him to examine her work. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

“That’s a bangin’ wall Meena. Thanks.” Meena blushed and looked back at her work, obviously overthinking the placement of a few of the posters. She reached out to unpin a Pihranna poster and Johnny quickly put his hand over hers, stopping her in her tracks. He gently pulled her away from the wall and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Daan’t change a fin’ Meena. I love it loike this. I promise.” He gave her a soft smile and Meena nodded shyly in response.

“Good. Na pick aht a song. I fin’ I finally got the bloody stereo workin’.” He stepped back from the stereo system and rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. Meena leaned over and scrolled through the list of the songs on his old iPaw that he had hooked up. Eventually she found some old jazz songs that she loved and within seconds the sweet sound of the saxophone filled the room.

Johnny nodded his approval and they resumed their work, him putting away clothes and her hanging up the rest of his photos and knick-knacks. Once everything had been hung up she put a couple cushions, a soft blanket, and a pillow on the wide ledge by his window. She had brought them from her garage on the whim that they would work with his room and the window that he loved so much. She had been right.

She stopped for a second and sat down on the cushions, looking out at the city around them. The colors of sunset were already starting to dance across the sky, creating a masterpiece that was unique to the end of each day. She leaned against the wall and watched the city life dim and calm under the new sky, contentment flowing through her. She felt someone behind her and a warm feeling spread through her body when Johnny laid his hand on her shoulder.

“That view was the reason I fell in love wif this place.” He whispered and Meena looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

“It really is amazing.” She whispered, not really talking about the view anymore, she was so immersed in his brown eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah ya 're.” He whispered, his mind numb to what he had just said until Meena’s eyes widened and her entire face started to turn cherry red.

“I-I mean the view! I mean ya look nice to but…but I was really talkin’ abaht the amazin’ view.” He nervously looked around for a distraction, anything to get Meena’s mind away from his verbal blunder. He found it in the fair tickets that were sticking out of the pocket of his jacket. Before Meena could say anything, or withdraw further into embarrassment he spoke up again.

“Whew would ya look at the time.” He pretended to check his nonexistent watch and stiffly walked over to the other side of the room where he felt like he could breathe again, “We better get ready fer the fair tonight.” He breathed a sigh of relief when Meena’s ears flared open in excitement and she stood up off of the window ledge.

“Oh! You’re right. I better get home and get changed. Can you pick me up in an hour?” She asked as she grabbed her things and started for the door. Her proximity made his throat close up again and his palms grew sweaty.

“Yeah. Sure fin’. I’ll be there wite at seven. Not a minute early, not a minute late.” he stuttered out, trying to be cool, but coming off as nervous. Thankfully Meena just giggled and kissed his cheek as she went out the door and into the living room. She said goodbye to the others and then she was gone and the air was no longer thick with tension.

“Idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He berated himself and slumped against the wall in despair. When had talking to Meena become a battle with his beating heart and his tripping tongue? Suddenly his door opened and he straightened up, trying to look unaffected by whatever had just happened. In reality, his ego had taken a real blow. He used to be smooth, cool, and now he could barely stop his mind from running away with his mouth and saying something embarrassing.

Ash was standing in his doorway, an unimpressed look on her face. “You’re in deep Pretty Boy.” She smirked and Johnny’s eyes darted around nervously.

“I dunno wot yer talkin’ bout.” He murmured and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I’m talking about you being smitten with Meena.” He opened his mouth to protest and Ash held up a hand to stop him, “Save it. You’re both so obvious it makes me sick. And you’re obviously struggling with this. So I’ll help you.”

She said it like she was giving in to his begging and she let out a sigh as she came into his room and shut the door behind her.

“First we need to get you in something nice. This is your first date after all.”

“Date?!” He sputtered and tried to reason with Ash as she began looking through his closet for something for him to wear, “Wait, Ash, I never said anythin’ abaht this bein’ a date.”

Ash just ignored him and pulled out his navy jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt with a watercolor design of a light bulb on it. Johnny was momentarily silenced as he looked down at the shirt in shock. He didn’t even know that he owned a shirt like that. He quickly recovered and continued at Ash shoved the clothes in his arms and began looking through his hair products in his bathroom.

“If you’re not dressed in that by the time I get out I will replace your hair gel with super glue.” She threatened and Johnny immediately began stripping off his casual moving clothes. He was just putting on his shirt when Ash came back in carrying his favorite hair gel and cologne.

“Sit.” She gestured to the chair at his desk and Johnny cautiously followed her orders, still wary of her threat.

“Why ‘re ya doin’ aw of this?” He asked as she poured gel into her hands and began running them through his hair, styling it to her liking.

“Because Meena is special, and so are you. You deserve each other. So I refuse to let you mess this up. You got me?” Johnny nodded solemnly; still in awe that Ash knew so much about feelings that he hadn’t even fully figured out yet.

“Where are you guys going tonight?” She asked conversationally, but Johnny could tell that this was a test. He gulped audibly and nervously answered her question.

“Ter the fair.” Ash snorted but smiled down at him.

“That is so corny. Meena is gonna love it.” Johnny relaxed slightly and Ash spiked his hair with a flick of her wrist. She stepped back and inspected it, adjusting some rebellious hairs before she grabbed his cologne and began lightly spraying him with it. When she finished she climbed up on Johnny’s desk and stared down at him seriously.

“Now when you get to this carnival, fair, whatever it is, you continue to be corny. Got it? Buy her cotton candy, win her a prize at a booth, and then ride the Ferris wheel. That’s where you’re gonna kiss her.” She sternly pointed at his chest, her serious look never fading.

“Kiss ‘er?!” His voice cracked as his anxiety spiked and he began to sweat at the idea of kissing Meena.

“Yes kiss her. You know how to do it.” She smirked and pushed him out of his chair. “Now go get ‘em tiger.” Johnny looked back at her as if hoping that she would give him an excuse to stay but she just pointed at the door. He took a deep breath and then wrenched the door open and strode to the front door, grabbing his leather jacket as he left.

When he pulled up to Meena’s house it was a little after seven. Meena was waiting on the porch staring out at the street. When he arrived she stood up and began hurrying over to where he was parked. As she walked he took in her appearance. She was wearing an A-line white sundress covered in colorful little flowers. She was wearing white sneakers and was carrying a small backpack-like bag. His heart immediately went into over drive as it tried to beat out of his chest and his mouth went completely dry. She got into the truck and sent him a bright smile that made his heart practically stop beating for a moment. He wasn’t sure which sensation he liked more.

“Y-ya look beautiful.” He stuttered out and Meena flushed and fiddled nervously with her dress.

“Th-thanks Johnny.” She said in a voice so soft that he barely heard her over the roar of the engine. He nodded and drove away towards the outskirts of town where the fairgrounds were. They parked in a dirt parking lot and followed the crowds of people towards the entrance. The lights of the fair light up the night as it covered the city and it almost seemed like a dream.

_Why are the stars getting so heavy?_   
_They keep on falling from the sky._

Meena walked closely to Johnny, holding onto him as she looked around in awe. The rabbit who took their tickets smiled cheerfully at them and gestured for them to move along.

Johnny led Meena to the snack booth first, and despite her protests that he didn’t need to spend money on her he purchased kettle corn and a blue cotton candy. He handed the sweet treat to Meena, hoping to whatever deity was listening that she liked cotton candy.

_Creating this magic between us,_

Meena ripped off a piece and eagerly ate it, gasping when the fluffy substance immediately melted in her mouth. She giggled and grabbed another piece, obvious delight shining in her eyes.

“This is so good.” She exclaimed and offered some to Johnny who skeptically tore off a small piece and put it in his mouth. The fluffy substance tingled against his tongue as it melted and left the sweet taste of blueberry on his tongue.

_Makin’ you think: give it a try_

Music rang out from the speakers around the grounds as the walked through the crowded dirt pathways. The soft, romantic beat lingered in Johnny’s ears and suddenly the warm weight of Meena’s hand on his arm meant so much more than it normally would. Here in the flashing lights of the carnival, her eyes alight with joy and her sweet face pulled into one of the biggest, happiest smiles he had ever seen Meena was suddenly all he could see.

_But wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love_   
_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

He couldn’t stop smiling as he let Meena lead him to booth after booth where he would spend a couple bucks so that they could play the games that were offered. Meena was fairly good at the ring toss while Johnny failed miserably. For her troubles she won a small squirt gun and the first thing she did was lightly squirt him. He gasped in mock offense and over-exaggerated his pout. She laughed musically and the mere sound made him smile, he couldn’t help it.

_Now wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love._

They got to the beanbag toss where both of them were just a bit too strong to accurately throw the beanbag into the hole. Though neither of them won they still walked away from the game with big smiles as they exchanged teasing remarks.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

Suddenly Meena caught sight of the fun house and she let go of his arm, taking off toward sit like a child. He shrugged and chased after her, laughing when she launched herself into the first room and bounced on the trampoline floor. She turned around to see him waiting at the edge and pulled him in with one tug of her hand. She didn’t let go as they bounced together, their laughter echoing off of the walls.

_But wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love._

As they moved through the fun house, slipping and sliding on a floor made of rolling platforms and zigzagging up ramps, Johnny felt his nervousness from before melting away. He was having too much fun to think about the pressures of the night. Suddenly they didn’t exist anymore.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

The both walked into a big tunnel and Meena squealed as the tunnel began to rotate slowly. She reached back for Johnny as she lost her footing and he deftly caught her in his strong arms. Carefully he helped her out of the tunnel and she impulsively leaned over and kissed his cheek as he was stepping out of the tunnel.

He froze mid step and fell quite spectacularly back into the tunnel. Meena burst into another fit of giggles and pulled him out of the tunnel and back onto his feet. He smiled sheepishly, hoping that she wouldn’t comment on his graceless fall, and Meena just led him towards the final part of the fun house, the mirror room. He lost track of the real Meena as the room was suddenly filled with her reflections. Her beauty was everywhere, her smile surrounded him and her laugh came from every angle. He smiled and began searching the maze-like room for the real thing. The mirror Meenas were good imitations but he knew the real Meena the moment he saw her waiting for him by the exit.

_Now wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love._

There was no way a mere reflection could have the twinkle that lived in Meena’s eye, could fully imitate the way that her ears flared in excitement and happiness, could live up to the standards that she set just by smiling in his direction. He took her hand when he came up to her and winked charmingly.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

“Found ya.” She blushed and played with the skirts of dress distractedly. Johnny heard the ring of a bell in the distance and suddenly he hand an idea. He could win Meena a prize if he just played the right game.

“Come wif me. I ‘ave an idea.” He said and Meena nodded eagerly. In that moment, Johnny was sure that Meena would follow him just about anywhere he asked. He led her through the crowds of people, weaving through them expertly. Meena stayed close to him, still a little nervous around crowds, not that he minded the feel of her gripping his hand and her dress brushing against his legs.

He stopped in front of a tower with a bell on top and notches that had silly saying about the strength of the player if they managed to reach those points. Johnny paid the operator two dollars for two tries and took off his leather jacket. Meena readily accepted it and stood back as Johnny hefted the large hammer and got ready to swing. With a grunt he swung the hammer in an arch and landed it on the platform. The little meter went up to just before the bell where the word: STUD! had been painted onto the wood.

“One more try kid.” The operator said as he and the onlookers watched as Johnny hefted the hammer over his shoulder once more. This time he glanced back at Meena who was cheering his name and clapping excitedly.

_The time for asking is over,_

He took a deep breath and gathered his strength.

_The time for living is now,_

He felt his blood pounding in his veins and the roaring sound of the people moving through the carnival and talking ran circles around in his head.

_This is a limited offer,_

Meena’s voice broke through the overwhelming crowd, “Go Johnny!” And that was all it took.

_Let me show you how…_

He swung and the hammer came down hard enough to send the marker all the way up to the bell, ringing it loud enough for everyone to hear. Johnny cheered and excitedly embraced Meena who flooded him with congratulations and praise. When he chose his prize he picked out a stuffed cupcake pillow, which he immediately presented to Meena. She tentatively accepted it, looking up at him with surprise clear on her face.

“Thank you Johnny.” She said with a soft smile and Johnny just smirked in response. It was a thrill to see her cradling his gift so close to her chest, with obvious affection.

“I fin’ it’s time for wahn last fin’.” He said as he steered her towards the large Ferris wheel that stood proudly in the middle of the fair. They got in line and eagerly waited for their turn to get in the seat.

_But wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love._

When it was their turn Johnny helped Meena into the seat and then quickly joined her. Only when the operator pulled the bar down over their laps did it hit Johnny that this was the moment that he had been worrying about all night. The romantic Ferris wheel ride that would ultimately end in their first kiss.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

He gulped and as the ride slowly began to move them towards the top he tried to make small talk, both to break the silence and to calm him down.

“So uh… ‘re ya excited that we’re doin’ a duet together.” He asked and Meena shyly pulled her ears in close to her head. After a few moments of silence she said something that made his heart start pounding in his chest again.

“There’s no one I would rather do it with.” So much for calming down and acting cool. He smiled nervously and wiped his sweaty palms against the fabric of his dark jeans.

_Wait just a minute now you’ve got me thinkin’ bout love._

“Same ‘ere.” He tried to be smooth but he knew that Meena could tell that he was nervous. He might as well broadcast it to the world. The ride continued to climb higher and the lit expanse of the city was revealed to them piece by piece. They lapsed into silence once more and Johnny gazed at Meena as she marveled at the beautiful sight laid out before them like a gift from the heavens.

“Oh my gosh.” She breathed and clutched his hand in hers, her eyes never leaving the sea of lights that seemed to stretch for miles.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

The ride stopped for a moment at the top, letting them enjoy the view for just a few minutes longer. This was it. This was his chance. Johnny cleared his throat anxiously and Meena’s attention switched over to him.

“Meena ‘ave ya ‘ad a good time tonight… ‘ere…. wif me?” He spoke slowly and he could see Meena’s cheeks turning a slight pink in the lingering light of the fair.

“Yes I have.” She leaned in slightly and Johnny followed, moving a couple inches closer.

_Don’t understand it but nobody does._

“I’m glad cause…well… tonight is pretty special.” He murmured and leaned in again, Meena coming the rest of the way so that their lips were mere inches from each other. Now was the time, it was his only chance. He couldn’t mess this up, there was no way.

“How so?” Meena asked breathlessly and Johnny tilted his head to get a better angle.

_Won’t try to hide it cause nobody does._

“Because…” He paused as fear overwhelmed him out of nowhere and the sense of impending doom seemed inescapable. He tried to move, close his eyes, do anything, but he was petrified.

And then the ride jerked forward and the made their way down back to the ground. They immediately jumped apart and Johnny was overwhelmed not by fear but by his failure.

Meena, on the other hand was filled with confusion and disappointment that she had read Johnny’s signals wrong. Or at least she thought she had been reading them right until now. Now she was left feeling unsure and analyzing her every move to see if she had done something wrong.

After the Ferris wheel debacle the good mood of the night was dampened and they wordlessly walked to the car. Meena clutched her cupcake pillow to her chest as she got into the truck and looked out the window in silence. As Johnny drove her home and the awkward feeling was resting thickly in the air between them. Meena glanced at Johnny who was staring listlessly at the road, resting his cheek in one hand.

 **How was she supposed to know** what was going on in his head?


	7. How Will I Know?

Meena hummed quietly to herself as she tinkered with the lights on stage. They had been flashing intermittently for the last couple of days and Buster had asked her to come in early to fix them. He had walked her through fixing the first light and then disappeared back into his office. Meena was a fast learner when it came to stage fixtures so she had quickly become comfortable doing such tasks on her own. Now, however, she had close to twenty lights to check and possibly fix, all before everyone else arrived for the day. She looked around for a second to make sure that she was alone before she started to sing along to her favorite artist, Wolfney Howlsten.

_There’s a boy I know, he’s the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_

Meena was struck by the lyrics, the first few lines cutting straight to her core as soon as they rang out from her headphones. She stopped her tinkering for a second as the thoughts that she had been suppressing since last night surfaced once more. She sat down on a steel chair and stared off into the distance, singing along softly to the song she knew by heart.

_Ooh I lose control, can’t seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

Last night all that she had been able to think about was how close Johnny’s lips had been to her own, how magical that night had been, and how awkwardly it had ended. Johnny was the man of her dreams, literally. She didn’t even have enough digits to count how many times she dreamed of him wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her hand, kissing her. Last night she had almost fulfilled one of those fantasies, Johnny’s lips had been so close to hers, mere inches away from kissing her.

He had been so romantic all night, regaling her with gifts, taking her on rides, and giving her one of the best nights of her life. And it had all culminated in a ride on the Ferris wheel. They had gotten stuck at the very top, where they could see the entire carnival, the stars, the city. She had never seen anything like it, frankly it took her breath away, so much so that when Johnny had leaned over she had been convinced that she would pass out if he would have kissed her.

But he didn’t. He froze and then the moment was broken as the ride jerked forward and brought them ever closer towards the ground. The night had ended very quickly after that. He had been silent the whole way home, the atmosphere in the car thick with discomfort. Meena had been almost relieved to get out of the car.

_How will I know (Don’t trust your feelings)_

Maybe he had realized exactly whom he had taken out to the carnival. After all, she wasn’t the most beautiful girl by far. He probably meant for their outing to be an actual thank you rather than a date like she had so hoped for.

_How will I know_

Maybe she had disgusted him. Maybe she had said something to repulse him, done something that disgusted him. She had wracked her brains for hours, trying to remember what exactly she had said or done, but there was nothing. She had sat there on her bed, hugging her favorite pillow close to her chest, and thinking to herself until her mother had walked in and forced her to go to sleep.

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_

Even then she laid awake in the darkness, staring up at the twinkling stars that winked at her from above. She could think of nothing. As far as she was concerned, it was a perfect night. But then, how could it have gone so wrong?

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

Maybe that night hadn’t had the perfect ending but the next morning when she woke up she was still reliving every good moment that they had together the night before. Every time he had turned the crooked smile in her direction and made her heart jump up into her throat. Each deep laugh that shook her to the very core and made her want to do anything it took to illicit that sound again. The feeling of his hand clasped in hers as they ran through the fun house, his body heat making her cheeks red with excitement.

But every good moment was still tainted with the awkwardness that the Ferris wheel had created. And so her thoughts as she rode the bus to the theatre were such a jumble that she almost missed her stop.

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

At the same time, Meena couldn’t bring herself to resent Johnny for confusing her. He was still such a sweet gentleman who had always been there for her. They were becoming closer and now she saw him more often than before this duet assignment. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Every time she caught sight of him her heart would start to pound hard and fast in her chest and she would get tongue-tied. He was just so handsome and kind how could she not become a total mess around him?

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

She sighed as another light fizzled out and she grabbed the tools she needed to fix it. She wished that she could talk to someone about how she was feeling, but the person she most wanted to speak to was the subject of her frustration. She couldn’t talk to Johnny about Johnny. Maybe Rosita or Ash, but they were probably too busy to hear about her ‘date’ and the turmoil that currently engulfed her mind. She brushed off the idea of letting these thoughts out and instead tried to absorb herself back in her work.

It didn’t help.

Johnny just popped right back into her mind.

_I’m asking you cause you know about these things_

_How will I know if he’s thinking of me_

It seemed that he was thinking of her at the same time because her phone buzzed in her pocket right in that moment. When she opened her phone she was met with a short but thoughtful text from him about how fun last night was. It simultaneously made her smile while also throwing her deeper into confusion. What did all of this mean?! She shook her head, unable to formulate a reply in her state and instead shoved her phone back into her pocket.

_I try to phone but I’m too shy (can’t speak)_

For all of one second she cursed the strength of her feelings for Johnny, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother’s immediately rang out in her head, scolding her for cursing love. Sure falling in love was hard, especially when she fell in love with someone like Johnny, but she couldn’t let one discouraging event turn her away from the feeling. Because even though it made her heart jump and fall like an elevator and it turned her into a babbling mess it was still the best feeling she had felt in a long time.

_Falling in love is so bitter sweet_

_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

As Meena moved on to the last couple of lights that she had to fix her phone vibrated again. She ignored it, thinking that it was Johnny again. At the moment she wasn’t strong enough to see him let alone text him back. Over this issue her frazzled mind was at war with her fluttering heart and it was starting to give her a headache. She shook her head, trying to clear it but the thoughts just wouldn’t go away, and Wolfney Howlsten wasn’t helping her one bit.

_Oh, wake me, I’m shaking, wish I had you near me now_

_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

Of course she was in love with Johnny. She thought to herself, half replying to Wolfney’s lyrics. She had been in love with him from the moment he had saved her from drowning in the theatre accident. As she had kneeled on the concrete, sputtering and gasping for air gratitude had filled her entire being so strongly that all she could do was stare at Johnny’s back as everyone else gaped at the collapsed theatre. After that she had buried her feelings deep in the recesses of her mind, hoping that it would stay buried forever so that she could at least have a friendship with Johnny. It had worked for a year, but what she didn’t realize was that, without her permission, her feelings were growing stronger. Now they were exposed and raw, demanding her undivided attention when she was still afraid to look too deeply. On some level she knew that she was on love with him but she just told herself that she couldn’t acknowledge it unless Johnny showed the same interest. That didn’t stop her from hoping.

Meena squeaked in pain as an exposed wire shocked her hand. She shook it and the pain cleared her mind enough for her to realize that she was standing on a step stool doing electric work with only half of her attention on her task. She groaned in frustration and turned up the music pounding out of her headphones. She focused back in on the stubborn light and began to sing louder in an attempt to drown out her thoughts. She was mildly successful in that her thoughts left her alone but they still lingered behind the walls she put up, ready to pounce when she was vulnerable again.

_How will I know (Don’t trust your feelings)_

As Ash was walking into the theatre early that morning she texted Meena, hoping for some kind of information about last night. Johnny had come home moping and quiet and had refused to tell her what happened, so all that she knew was that their perfectly planned date had ended in disaster. As she was entering the theatre she caught sight of Rosita hurrying up the stairs so she stopped to hold the door open for her.

_How will I know_

“How did it go last night?” Rosita asked anxiously as she and Ash walked slowly into the lobby.

“I dunno what happened but Johnny came home looking like somebody had kicked his puppy.” Ash shook her head and shoved her hands into her pockets in frustration. Rosita frowned and the concern in her sweet eyes was so apparent Ash felt it coming off of her in waves.

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_

“Did you try talking to him?” She asked but Ash just waved off her question and let out a deep, long-suffering sigh.

“Yeah. The idiot just ignored me and went to his room.” She shook her head but Rosita nodded in understanding, and something told Ash that she was about to lay down some mom wisdom.

“He probably needs time to process. We should talk to Meena. Maybe she is feeling ready to open up about it.” She gave Ash a small smile but Ash stopped dead in the lobby instead of replying.

_How will I know_

“Did you hear that?” She asked Rosita who stopped and listened for a second. Once again the faint echo of Meena’s singing voice reached the lobby. Both women recognized the lyrics and the concern appeared on Rosita’s face again. Ash, on the other hand, was filled with determination and she led the way into the theatre to find Meena and potentially some information about what had happened last night. When they walked into the main theatre Meena was onstage fixing some light while singing her heart out, her body swaying slightly to the music.

_How will I know if he really loves me_

Rosita grabbed Ash’s arm and slowed her approach, giving Meena some time to vent her frustrations through her song. Ash groaned in annoyance, her impatience demanding that she speak to Meena that very second. Instead she walked slowly, her arm still clasped in Rosita’s firm grip. She found herself relaxing as she appreciated the strength of Meena’s signing voice and how easily it seemed to flow through her when she wasn’t consumed by her stage fright. in retrospect it probably wasn’t the best idea to open their conversation by throwing Meena off when she was so obviously wrapped up in the song.

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

“Shit.” Ash whispered to herself as the meaning behind the lyrics and the passionate way in which Meena sang them hit her. Johnny had done something, probably something stupid, to confuse Meena about his feelings. If he had made them clear he wouldn’t have come home pouting and Meena wouldn’t be belting out these words. As Ash and Rosita climbed onto the stage Meena finished up her electrical work and just stood there staring at nothing and singing the end of the song. With each lyric her voice got softer, weaker, and filled with emotion.

_How will I know (Don’t trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

Meena choked out the last lyric like it had been choking her for some time but Ash and Rosita knew that it was something else. They exchanged looks of concern and then walked out onto the stage. Their entrance startled Meena slightly, making her jump. She tried to plaster on a fake smile as she removed her headphones but Ash wasn’t going to stand for another fake out.

“So I’m guessing that the date didn’t go well.” She blurted out and Rosita pinned her with a disapproving glare. The fake smile that Meena had been trying to build suddenly grumbled and she collapsed into a sitting position on the stage, her head in her hands. Ash’s eyes widened in panic and Rosita rushed over to Meena’s side, immediately rubbing her back and whispering comforting words. Meena’s sobs were muffled by her hands but that didn’t stop every single one from stabbing Ash in the chest. She had never seen Meena cry, and now that she had she decided that even if it took beating up that dumb gorilla she would do everything in her power to prevent it from happening again.

After a few minutes Meena calmed down and looked up at them, “ I‘m so confused.” Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with dried tears but instead of despair, Ash saw frustration and confusion in her face. Maybe there was still hope for the two of them. But if that hope was going to stay alive she was going to have to do some serious damage control. Rosita sat down, still stroking her back comforting and Ash hurried over to sit on the other side of Meena.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened honey?” Rosita prompted gently and when Meena looked to Ash for confirmation she nodded and put her tiny hand on Meena’s knee, trying desperately to send her strength and comfort. Meena took a deep breath, nodded to herself as encouragement and then launched into her tale about the night in question.

As Ash listened to the story she was impressed by how well Johnny had listened to her instructions and she was starting to wonder how things had gone so wrong when Meena mentioned the Ferris wheel. Ash had to physically stop herself from face palming as Meena described how Johnny had frozen and then how awkward their drive home had been.

‘I’m gonna kill him.’ She thought to herself as Meena finished her story.

“…and now I’m so confused. Was it really a date or does he want to be just friends? Was he going to kiss me or was it just a mistake?” Meena began to hyperventilate a little as she got herself worked up, and tears began to well up in her eyes again.

“Well it sounds to me like Johnny was just nervous sweetie.” Rosita chimed in, hoping to hold off another round of crying.

“Yeah! Who wouldn’t be when they’re about to kiss a gorgeous animal like you.” Ash chimed in with a comforting smile. Meena smiled for a second before looking down at her hands sadly.

“But Ash I’m not beautiful, I’m just f-“ She started to say in her soft, quiet voice but Ash cut her off before she could say another word.

“Don’t you dare say another word Meena.” Ash said vehemently, standing up and pointing at her startled friend, “You are beautiful and kind and you have a voice that puts everyone else in this world to shame. You are the total package and if Johnny can’t see that then we’ll just have to make him see that because you two deserve each other. Believe me I’ve seen first hand what it looks like when two people aren’t right for each other and you and Johnny… you’re the opposite of Lance and I.” Her heart trembled a little bit at the mention of her past relationship but she ignored it, deciding that now was the time to comfort Meena, not dwell on her own mistakes.

“She’s right sweetheart.” Rosita chimed in and stood as well, pulling Meena to her feet. Once Meena was standing she busied herself with adjusting her rumpled clothing putting her back together.

“Not every first date can go according to plan, and this was a first date. You of all people know how nerves can get the best of you. There’s nothing wrong with you and there’s nothing wrong with Johnny. You just need another chance and then I guarantee you will know. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but you’ll feel it and then you’ll just know.”

Meena swept them both up into a hug and for a moment they just stood there in silence, hugging each other tightly. Ash was the first to start to squirm, her need to maintain her aloof image prompting her to bring them back down to Earth.

Meena quickly set her down and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Ash." She said softly but Ash just smirked and winked at her.

"It's fine. You can't help that you're a big mush." Meena giggled and shook her head but for the first time that day a genuine smile was growing on her face.

"Feel better?" Rosita asked, her cheery smile prompting them all to smile a little bigger.

"Yeah...actually I do." Meena smiled gratefully and gave Rosita another grateful hug.

While they were distracted Ash took out her phone and sent Johnny a short but encouraging text message.

**_You've still got a chance. Don't mess this one up._ **

"Alright alright no more hugs." Ash put away her phone and playfully shooed them apart. She grabbed Meena's hand and began ushering her to her practice room.

"Your guitar is in your practice room and we have a lot of work to do. By the end of the week you better be able to play me **something beautiful... and a little sad."**


	8. Something Beautiful and Lost

Tragedy happened so quickly, and he wasn't even there when it hit.

As soon as Johnny had arrived at the theatre that morning he was intent on finding Meena and apologizing for how he ruined their date. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was amazing, and beautiful and perfect. He wanted to ask her on another date... if she forgave him. He was completely ready after the straight hour that he had spent staring at himself in the mirror and giving himself the pep talk to end all pep talks. He never got the chance to do any of that. He didn't even get fully inside the theatre.

As soon a he stepped into the lobby Ash had coming run up to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Pretty Boy!" She called out he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wot's up Ash?" he asked when he came to a stop in front of him, panting slightly.

"Meena forgot her guitar at Rosita's place the other night when we were practicing there and I want to work with her some more today. Can you go get it for me?" She asked, giving him a pleading look that looked uncomfortably foreign on her face. Johnny was decidedly thrown of guard by her request and the look on her face. Rosita's place was across town and it would take him at least twenty minutes to get there.

"Uh yeah sure. I just need ter talk ter Meena really quick." He tried to push past her but Ash staid standing in his way, the pleading look long gone. It was replaced by a commanding look that kind of scared him.

"You can do that when you get back Lover Boy but I need that guitar right now." She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue with her again.

"But-" He tried bravely but Ash raised her other eyebrow and suddenly he was rushing out of the theatre, fumbling with his keys as he ran. When he got in the truck he sped away, glancing in his rearview mirror at the theatre. Ash was standing on the sidewalk watching him drive away with a smug look on her face.

And just like that his tentative good mood was shattered and he grumpily drove across town to Rosita's house. He got there just as Norman was leaving for work and the pig was all too glad to let him into the house to grab the big black guitar case sitting in his living room. For some odd reason Norman was uncharacteristically chatty that day and even thouh Johnny was in a rush he couldn’t just interrupt the usually silent pig. He was too much of a gentleman for that.

As they were chatting his phone lay forgotten on the leather seat of his truck. The screen lit up and the phone vibrated against the seat as he received call after call from Ash's cell phone. After the fourth time that she was sent to voicemail his screen lit up one last time with a text and then it went dark.

When Johnny got back into the truck his urgency to talk to Meena grabbed his focus once again and he sped through the streets of their little city, hurrying back to the theatre where he hoped he would find her waiting for him. He had so much to talk to her about, so many thoughts running through his head, he wasn't even sure he would make sense he just knew that he needed to get it out or he might explode from the pressure.

When he arrived at the theatre Ash wasn't waiting for him in the lobby like he expected. Puzzled, he ventured deeper into the theatre, looking more for Meena than anyone else. That quickly changed when he saw that the stage was still lit up like it had been recently used, but the building was no longer echoing with familiar voices. This wasn't the comforting silence of the theatre shutting down after a day or rehearsals, it was the kind of silence that was filled with tension and some other emotion that he couldn't quite place. He felt a strong pull in his chest telling him that something was wrong and he belonged somewhere else in this moment. Johnny grappled with his phone as he yanked it out of his pocket, hoping against hope that someone had texted him, telling them where they were going, where he was supposed to be.

When he looked down at the phone screen and saw all of the missed calls from Ash,  
his stomach flipped uncomfortably and his heart began to pound nervously. But when he finally saw the text message his blood ran cold in his veins and the breath he had just taken flew out of his lungs. He stood frozen for a second before tightening his grip on the guitar case and sprinting out of the theatre towards his truck. The text was still open on his phone as he drove like a madman, the chilling words glaring out at him.

'Going to the Hospital. Emergency. Meena needs you. Get here. NOW.'

_I can't believe it's over_   
_I watched the whole thing fall_   
_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

He drove faster than he ever had before, his heart leaping in his throat as a million thoughts raced through his panicked mind. What was wrong that Meena needed him? Was she hurt? Was she dying? He couldn't bear to think about her on a hospital bed, scared and hurt. He had to be there.

_If I'd only knew_   
_The days were slipping past_   
_That the good things never last_   
_That you were crying_

He should have known, he berated himself as he glared up at the red light that was currently halting his mad dash. He should have known that things were going too well in his life. Everytime he was happy the world lashed out and took that away. Well he wouldn't let it take Meena away he vowed to himself as the light finally turned to green and his tires screeched as he took off.

_Summer turned to winter_   
_And the snow it turned to rain_   
_And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

As if on cue, dark clouds began to roll in as he neared the hospital and once he grew close to the huge medical building they let loose and torrents of rain poured down on him.

His day had been so bright when it started out and now it felt like the world spontaneously decided to fall apart.

_I hardly recognized the girl you are today_   
_And, God, I hope it's not too late_

Johnny pulled into the hospital parking lot and when he saw the crowded space he considered leaving his truck in the fire lane if it meant that he could get to Meena faster. But the universe gifted him with a little luck as a spot opened up right near the front entrance. Johnny whipped into it and leapt out of the car without any regard for the hard rain as it soaked him through.

_Hmmm... It's not too late_

He stopped for a second, frozen by some unknown source, and looked back in the truck where Meena's guitar case leaned innocently against the passenger window. In a split second decision he reached in and grabbed the case, cradling it to his chest as he locked the car and then ran through the rain towards the waiting room.

_'Cause you are not alone_   
_I'm always there with you_   
_And we'll get lost together_   
_'Til the light comes pouring through_

He burst through the front doors, startling a few of the animals in the waiting room as well as the desk attendant. He sped over to the desk attendant, his soaked converse squeaking and squishing with every step.

"I'm lookin' for Meena. Where is she? Is she ok?" He rapidly fired questions at the confused antelope.

"I'm sorry sir I don't have a Meena Jones in my computer." He tried to comfort Johnny but the confused, worried gorilla just gritted his teeth and clinched his fist in frustration.

"Well find 'er!" He bit out, trying frantically to keep his roiling emotions at bay. In that moment he wanted to cry and scream in fury at the same time. He just needed to see Meena. She had to be ok.

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_   
_And the darkness has won_   
_Babe, you're not lost_

"Johnny!" A familiar voice called out and he whipped around to find Ash waiting by the doors that led deeper into the hospital. He abandoned his post at the desk and rushed over to her as she pulled him into a big hug.  
He was thoroughly shocked by the embrace but at the same time it helped calm the angry sea of emotions that battered at his control, trying to break free.

Ash pulled back and grabbed his arm, leading him through the endless maze of halls to an unknown destination.

_When your world's crashing down_   
_And you can't bear the thought_   
_I said, babe, you're not lost_

  
"Ash. Wot 'appened? 'A is meena? Is she 'urt? Is she ok? Say summit!" He didnt give her a chance to answer as his panic mounted once more. Ash squeezed his hand painfully until he came back down to earth, staring at her with an endless string of questions in his eyes.

"Meena is....she's ok considering." Ash started and Johnnygrew more confused. If she was ok why were they in a hospital? Why did Ash look so sad?

"Meena isn't in the hospital Johnny." She stopped his thoughts and a wave of relief mixed with confusion washed over him with such force that his knees went weak. But her next words sent another wave of worry for Meena hit him like a truck.

"Her grandfather is."

"Wot 'appened?" He asked quietly as he collected himself, realizing that Meena needed his strength and his comfort right now.

"Heart attack." Ash sighed and shook her head, her faced creased with worry lines, "It was a pretty serious one. The doctors should be bringing him back into the room at any moment."

Johnny increased their pace and soon they arrived at a corner room designed for larger animals. Inside, Meena's family and the theatre family were standing around a bed where Meena's grandfather lay comfortably while various machines monitored his vitals.

_Life can show no mercy_   
_It can tear your soul apart_   
_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_   
_But you're not_

His heartbeat was weak and he looked rather pale and sickly, but his grey eyes glinted with a familiar stubborn gleam.

Johnny looked around the room for the subject of his worries but he couldn't find her among the familiar faces in the room.

"Where's Meena?" He wondered aloud and all attention turned to him. Meena's mother rushed over and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, not even giving his soaked form a second thought.

"Oh honey you made it. I knew you would come." She said, her voice slightly hoarse and her eyes red from crying.

"Of course Missus Jones." He patted her back comfortingly as she pulled back from the hug, "Na where is Meena?"

Leslie looked out the door worriedly as tears sprang up in her eyes once more. Rosita appeared out of nowhere and led Leslie over to a chair next to Mr. Jones's bed.

"She ran out crying when they brought him in. She hasn't come back yet." She offered up as an explanation as Johnny set Meena's guitar down against the wall. Johnny frowned and glanced out the door, hoping that Meena would appear in that moment so he could sweep her up into his comforting embrace.

"Boy..." Mr. Jones said weakly, reaching out to grab Johnny's arm. He kneeled next to the elderly elephant's bedside and leaned in so he could hear what he was trying to say.

"Go get my granddaughter boy." He looked like speaking hurt him and Johnny felt a sympathetic pang in his chest for the old man, "I need you to bring her back to me. It has to be you. She needs you."

He gave Johnny a pleasing look and then collapsed back into his pillows, his eyes closing slightly as exhaustion tried to take him over. However, the old elephant was too stubborn to succumb.

_Things have seemed to change_   
_There's one thing that's still the same_   
_In my heart you have remained_   
_And we can fly fly fly away_

Johnny stood up and headed towards the door, nodding to Ash when she looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be wite back. I'm garn ter find Meena." He whispered and then headed out into the halls.

_'Cause you are not alone_   
_And I am there with you_   
_And we'll get lost together_

He wandered aimlessly for a bit, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of her or he would somehow stumble upon her. When his search was fruitless after twenty minutes he decided to change tactics and began to ask nurses and passing hospital staff if they saw her.

After a few noncommittal answers an elderly bison directed him to the sky bridge where she had seen a young elephant heading a little bit ago. Johnny thanked her and took off towards the skybridge, every part of him urging him to go faster, to find her, to make sure she knew that she wasn't alone.

_'Til the light comes pouring through_   
_'Cause when you feel like you're done_   
_And the darkness has won_   
_Babe, you're not lost_

He turned the corner and pushed through the heavy doors into the deserted skybridge. He scanned the big glass tube quickly and found Meena sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest as her sobs wracked her entire frame.

_When the world's crashing down_   
_And you can not bear the cross_   
_I said, baby, you're not lost_

Johnny approached her slowly, trying not to startle her, but Meena didn't hear him or wasn't paying attention to who it was. When he got close to her he kneeled down in front of her and tentatively stroked her arm.

"Go away." She whispered morosely but Johnny could tell that she didn't mean it. She was in desperate need of his comfort.

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

Johnny slid his hand up to her cheek and gently lifted her head so he could gaze down at her tear-streaked face. Before she could look away to hide the broken, lost look in her eyes he tilted her chin up to look at him. She was captured in his concerned gaze almost immediately.

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

He slowly helped her stand, her limbs shaken and weak from the draining sadness that overcame her. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and she buried her face in his chest, gradually soaking his damp t-shirt with more of her tears. He stroked her head comfortingly and kept her secure in his embrace.

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

"I've got ya Meena." He whispered comfortingly, rocking her back and forth slightly, "It's ok. I've got ya. I'm 'ere."

Slowly her sobs subsided and her shaking faded until she was still in his embrace. Her breathing was still shallow and when she looked up at him there was a whirlwind of confusing and upsetting emotions consuming her. But she had stopped crying, that was what was important. He was helping her, even in some small way.

The only sound that filled the sky bridge was the pattering of the rain drops on the glass as Meena rested her head on Johnny's chest and closed her eyes. He didn't need to say a word as he held her and stroked her form. She wasn't alone anymore and she knew that. They stood in silence for an unknown amount of time before Johnny finally spoke up, his original mission coming to mind.

"Yer grandpa was askin' for ya." He said quietly and Meena stiffened against him but didn't pull away.

"Johnny I-" she sounded beaten down and broken, in a way that Johnny had never heard or seen before, "I can't g-go back in there....seeing him like th-that. I can't.... I can't..." she trailed off as she held her breath and gritted her teeth, trying desperately to keep a fresh round of tears at bay.

"Shhh it's ok Meena. Let it aht." He tried placating her but it wasn't enough this time as she brokenly whispered 'I can't' into his chest, still holding back the tears with all of her might.

It was time for a different approach. When in doubt he depended on his voice and in that moment one song wouldn't get out of his head. So he began to sing, still embracing her, hoping that it would work.

_**Beautiful** _   
_**You are stronger than you know** _   
_**Oh, you're something beautiful** _

Meena looked up at him in surprise when his comforting voice echoed through the enclosed space, punctuated by the count of raindrops on the glass.

**_Know you're hurting and you feel like all is lost_ **   
**_Heart is burning from the love that's been cut off_ **   
**_But day light comes in and time for you is all I got_ **

The lyrics hit Meena hard and she tried to hide in his chest but Johnny pulled back until they were in more of a slow dancing position rather than an embrace. She was forced to look up at him as he began to move them in a simple dance.

She felt so confused and full of conflicting emotions. She savored Johnny's sweet embrace but at the same time she just wanted to take out her emotions on him. But again she didn't want to be weak in front of him, she wanted him to see her as a strong animal, like he was.

**_And I promise you'll get through this, you can do this_ **

He looked down at her as he sang to her and Meena realized that his face was devoid of any kind of judgement. He was here to help and maybe she didn't need to keep her walls up, maybe she could really be how she felt.

**_Because all that you need_ **   
**_Is a little room to breathe_ **

To her own surprise Meena breathed in deeply and let out a deep shuddering breath, accompanied by a stream of worried tears.

**_Breathe in and let it go, oh_ **   
**_Your tears are not for nothing_ **   
**_Let them fall off_ **   
**_In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh_ **

Johnny reached up and wiped away a stream of tears and then his hand returned to cup her cheek and stroke her face softly. Meena took another deep breath as he tears started to slow and she stared at Johnny, trust and pleading in her eyes.

She couldn't do this alone, it was too much. But if he helped her maybe she could learn to handle the crippling fear that had struck her as soon as her mother said the word heart attack.

**_You are stronger than you know, oh_ **   
**_Oh you're something beautiful_ **

With him she could find her strength. He definitely saw it hidden in her somewhere and he would help her find it. Meena relaxed into the makeshift dance that they were doing, instinctively moving as Johnny directed her.

**_Fighting shadows, in a game that you can't win_ **   
**_Losing battles, in a war under your skin_ **

Meena felt her inner turmoil calm under the influence of Johnny's song as each emotion stirred up began to calm and her heart beat normally for the first time since her nightmare started. It felt good to calm the inner fight her emotions had been engaged in. She hadn't known how to feel since it began and now the most important emotion began to surface, concern, accompanied by and intense love for her grandfather.

**_It's just a blessing in disguise_ **   
**_Without darkness, there is no light_ **

Of course that darkness still waited for her but Johnny's song was like a white knight that instead of rescuing the princess from her demons, gave her armor and a sword and backed her up in battle.

**_Just hold on a little longer, and I promise you'll get through this_ **

The darkness she battled was the spillover from her mixed emotions about the father she never knew because of death and the father figure that had almost been taken from her today. She was intensely afraid of death but in this moment she had beaten it back. She couldn't be afraid. She needed to be strong for her family. And Johnny could help with that.

**_Because all that you need_ **   
**_Is a little room to breathe_ **

She lifted her head off of Johnny's chest as the weight that had been pushing her down faded with each word that he sang in her ear.

**_Breathe in and let it go, oh_ **   
**_Your tears are not for nothing_ **   
**_Let them fall off_ **   
**_In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh_ **

The tears started to fade into the occasional drop and Johnny's arm around her waist squeezed her encouragingly. She took a shakeup breath, trying to release the tension in her body with each breath. It felt good to listen and feel his support, to just escape and take a deep breath.

**_You are stronger than you know, oh_ **   
**_Oh you're something beautiful_ **

For the first time Meena's cheeks colored when he called her beautiful. It was encouraging in so many ways. He thought she was strong and beautiful so maybe she could be strong and beautiful.

**_Can't feel the love without the pain_ **   
**_The sun wouldn't matter without the rain_ **   
**_You're not required to carry the weight_ **   
**_So let it go, here's my hand to hold_ **   
**_At the end of it all, there's a smile for you waiting_ **

The rain finally gave up at the background noise ceased as the clouds started to move away and sunbeams lit up their refuge. Johhny's breath disappeared for a second when he saw her form illuminated by the bright light of the sun. He squeezed her hand that remained clasped in his own and shot the charming, crooked smile he knew she loved at her.

He was rewarded with a tentative, sweet smile and a feeble squeeze of his hand as her strength returned in more ways than one.

**_So..._ **   
**_Breathe in and let it go, oh_ **   
**_Your tears are not for nothing_ **   
**_Let them fall off_ **   
**_In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh_ **

This time Meena joined him for the chorus, her voice still shaken from her sobs but the emotion and blooming confidence behind it were enough to make Johnny's smile grow. They breathed in and out together and suddenly Meena's breathing was normal and calming and had a rhythm of its own. It was a release not a desperate clamp ring for oxygen.

**_You are stronger than you know, oh_ **   
**_Oh you're something beautiful_ **

Johnny spun the around to Meena's surprise and she tightened grip on his hand as she tried to keep up with him.

**_Let it go, let it go_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **

Johnny slowed their movements until they came to a stop and resumed their embrace. He whispered the lyrics in her ear as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **

Meena pushed away the fluttering feeling in her stomach when he kissed her forehead and slowly pulled back from his embrace. He released her and watched as she stood on her own. She seemed to be handling it well but when she reached over for his hand he gave it willingly. She may be strong but she still needed a little support.

**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful baby, and you better believe that_ **

They began the slow walk back to the room, exiting the tunnel and weaving through the maze-like hallways. The whole way Meena kept taking deep breaths and Johnny watched her in amazement. He had meant every word that he sang to her and she was beautiful, especially in this moment, with her reddened eyes bright with determination, her tear streaked cheeks rosy and her grip tight on his hand.

**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You deserve it all_ **

As they got closer to the room her grip tightened and she stopped halfway down the hall to take a deep breath and look at Johnny, the fear surfacing for a moment until he beat it down with an encouraging smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **   
**_Don't let them tell you you're not_ **   
**_Just give it all that you got_ **   
**_Cause you are more than enough_ **   
**_You're something beautiful_ **

When they got to the doorway he released her hand as she ran over to her grandfather's bedside and envelopes him in a gentle hug. Her mother rubbed her back and her grandmother kissed her cheek. Johnny stood back and watched as the little family drew strength from each other.

After a few minutes they separated and Meena sat back in a chair, holding her grandfather's hand as she stroked it comfortingly.

"Meena?" Her grandfather suddenly spoke up and she leaned in so she could hear him.

"Yeah grandpa?" She prompted and he weakly pointed at her guitar.

"Could you play me a song? I want you to **take me to that celestial place** sweet girl." He asked with a smile and Meena broke out into a grin as she reached for her guitar.

"Anything for you Grandpa."


	9. Celestial

Dried tears stained Meena's cheeks like ink and her eyes were red with emotion, but she never seemed more confident to the people around her. They all had yet to see a true guitar performance from their friend and as she delicately tuned the strings in preparation for her performance, the room fell silent. Johnny leaned against the wall where Meena's guitar had been just moments ago. From his vantage point he could see the small flash of nerves in her eyes and how quickly it disappeared the moment her grandfather rested his hand on her knee. The small touch was simultaneously a comfort and an encouragement that inspired her deep breath and the first tentative notes sprang from her fingers.

The melody was simple and relaxed, so soft that the tension in the room seemed to lose its strength and fade out. It was as if the guitar made everyone take a deep breath and release their worries, their fears, their pain. Smiles started to grow like flowers after a rainstorm but none were brighter that Meena's grandfather as he watched his granddaughter close her eyes and begin to sing in that soft angelic voice he had treasured since she first discovered her music.

_Oh, what a marvelous sight_

_Oceans turn to gold right before my eyes_

Her voice was soft, tentative as she got used to her voice melding with the notes that floated from her guitar. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth but her sheer concentration kept it at bay. Her gaze was locked onto the guitar as if looking up would cause everything to fall apart.

_That vibrant color I crave_

_Wish I could taste_

_Take me there, take me there_

Slowly her confidence blossomed and her voice grew stronger, more passionate as she communicated her pure wonder at the world with her music. She looked up and her blue eyes were sparkling with a myriad of emotions. The remained locked on her grandfather as he smiled happily up at her, relaxed into the pillows of his bed.

_I’ll dive in the sky, oh the water’s alive_

_I’ll float down to soak in the stars_

_Swim away from the night, I am swallowed by light_

Meena's smile suddenly grew as she relaxed into the music, her fingers effortlessly flying over the strings, letting the gentle melody calm the room around her. She looked shyly up at Johnny as she sang the last line of the chorus. He blushed briefly but gave her an encouraging smile that had her turning her attention back to the room around her. Her audience was hanging onto her every word, her every note.

_Suddenly love doesn’t seem very far_

Her voice trailed off but she continued to strum her guitar, her hauntingly beautiful song extending past their room and out into the hallway. the nurses paused at their station and turned towards the corner room where soft guitar was emanating out to the hospital. The nurse assigned to the room drifted over in a mesmerized haze and stood in the doorway so that she could listen to the music.

Next door, an old sheep surrounded by solemn family and cold machines let out a sigh of relief as the calming music settled his loved ones and the weak heart desperately trying to beat in his chest. He closed his eyes and hummed along with the song even though he had no idea what the lyrics were. His raspy voice joined by his children and their families until the room was filled with the song.

Down the hall a wolf couple stared down at the wriggling pink bundle that they cradled delicately in their embrace. The new parents had been unable to settle the child even after she had eaten an been cleaned she still squabbled uncomfortably in the bright new world that she had been thrust into. It was an experience that was equally difficult for mothers and babies alike and anxiety mounted as the baby refused to relax. The faint notes of the song drifted into the quiet room and as if by magic her cries dissipated into whimpers that were easily silenced as she took in the scent of her mother and the warmth of her parents' embrace.

Meena's voice rose once more as her smile grew and Johnny felt like his pounding heart might just stop so that the only sound he could hear would be her singing. He, along with every one else, was mesmerized by the image that she crated, perched on the chair, guitar held close, fingers gliding over the chords, and bright joy coming off of her in waves.

_Here in this castle that sits on a cloud_

_Something consumes this heart, rooted deep down_

_Now slowly I’m falling_

_But I don’t need saving_

_You’ve already got me_

_You’ve already got me_

The chords were deeper and rose with her voice until they were equally strong. Passersby were drawn to the doorway and soon it was crowded with strangers as they watched the impromptu performance. Meena didn't even notice them, her eyes closed and her voice soaring through each lyric like a bird in the sky.

_This celestial glow is blinding_

For a moment Johnny's world stopped and he realized how wrong the line was in that moment. Her celestial glow was blinding. He had seen Meena perform before and he had memorized every look, every happy glint in her eyes, but this was a whole new level of majesty. He realized just how much deeper, how much purer a performance became once the song was an original, once you realized that every word came from a place deep inside the performer. His mouth went dry and his eyes went wide as an unfamiliar emotion spread through his body, making his limbs tingle oddly and his head grew light.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Meena's voice slowed and softened once more as her strumming grew gentle and soothing. He didn't realize it but Meena's grip on his heart seemed to solidify with every note.

_I’ll dive in the sky, oh the water’s alive_

Meena painted a picture of a fantasy world once more, where she could immerse herself in the heavens and let their calming serenity permeate her entire being. Johnny felt his legs go weak and his imagination pranced away with his logic as he fervently hoped that someday he could give her that dream, bring her to that world.

_I’ll float down to soak in the stars_

The young wolf cub opened her mouth into a yawn that hit her with such force that she let out a surprised squeak. Her tiny eyes disappeared under her eyelids and suddenly the precious bundle of joy was sleeping peacefully on her mother's chest. Her doting father and loving mother gazed down at their new child and silently thanked whatever angel had brought calm to her with the gift of a song.

_Swim away from the night, I’m swallowed by light_

Next door, surrounded by his singing family and the warmth of their love, an old sheep closed his eyes for the final time, a relieved sigh escaping his lips just as his heart stilled and his spirit left. His family members, while stricken by his loss, continued to hum along to Meena's song as they each said their farewells, each hoping that he found the celestial place that the music spoke of.

_Suddenly love doesn’t seem very far_

_Take me there, take me there_

Meena let the last words linger in the air as she slowly strummed the last few notes of the song. When she finally went silent no one was quite willing to break the silence, so they all remained under the spell of her song, frozen in the room. After a few minutes Meena began to shift nervously as she looked around, wondering if her song was good or if no one could think of a way to let her down gently. Making a decision she turned towards her grandfather and anxiously asked him.

"Was the song ok Grandpa?" Her voice was a mere whisper as her anxiety fought to consume her, but as soon as her grandfather spoke the frantic feeling was washed away by a tidal wave of relief and pride.

"Baby girl." He reached out and took her hand in his own, giving it a loving squeeze, despite his shaking hands, "The angels were jealous of you just now."

Meena's face broke into a huge grin and she pulled her grandfather into a tight, relieved, embrace. He just chuckled hoarsely and held her close in return, kissing her cheek gently.

"We're not a family when **you're not there** with us. So don't you do running off again." He whispered so that only Meena could hear. She choked back a happy sob, replacing it with a laugh and nodded vigorously in the embrace.

"I promise."


	10. You're Not There

_“Johnny! Johnathan Bannerton! Come ovah and give your mum ah hug!” A woman’s voice echoed out of sight of the camera and the lens revealed a tiny yard covered in green grass and a variety of toys. Suddenly a little gorilla toddler burst out of the bushes and ran towards the camera at full speed. He was covered in dirt and leaves and was wearing nothing but his diaper._  
  
  
_“Oh mah goodness! Look at you child! You’re a bloody mess!” The toddler just giggled and continued to run for the camera. The camera was jiggled around as the toddler collided with the camera operator. It was sent flying through the air and landed somewhere in the grass with the lens pointed towards the pair wrapped up in an embrace._  
  
  
_The filthy toddler had been captured by a beautiful female gorilla who didn’t seem to register than her pristine sundress was now smeared with mud. Rather she was paying more attention to the wriggling child in her arms. She was peppering every inch of him with little kisses, laughing along with his high-pitched squealing._  
  
  
_“Oh I’ve got you noh you little bally. You cannot escape mummy!” She yelled out and the toddler laughed along with her as he squirmed desperately. After another round of kisses the female gorilla released the baby and retrieved the camera. She carried it over to the back door of a little house. The toddler had his entire body pressed against it, trying fruitlessly to reach the door handle and escape._  
  
  
_The woman snatched him up into her arms and the camera was knocked around a bit until they were inside and a large male gorilla filled the lens._  
  
  
_“Wot is garn on ‘ere?” The male asked, his rough, heavily accented voice booming, but still soft with love and affection, “Looks loike our boy got into a bit of trouble.” He let out a gravelly laugh that was rich with humor and affection._  
  
  
_When the female spoke you could tell that she was smiling just by the sheer happiness in her voice, “Ohh yes he did. And noh he’s getting ah bath!” The toddler immediately began struggling harder and the camera was handed to the male as the female grappled with him and headed towards the bathroom. The last thing that the camera saw before the screen went black was the female’s back, the toddler draped over her shoulder as he pouted adorably._  
  
  
Ash closed the door to Johnny’s room quietly, puzzling over what exactly she had seen in there. It had been over a week since the hospital incident and Meena’s grandfather was recovering at home. The elephant was considerably cheerier, but was rarely seen outside of practice now that she spent the majority of her time working or helping her mother take care of her grandfather. Ash had a sneaking suspicion that all Meena really did was hover over him and spoil him with treats.  
  
  
Ever since they left the hospital and returned to their apartment, Ash had noticed that Johnny was particularly subdued after the hospital and as the week went on he retreated to his room and spent most of his time buried under the covers and watching movies.   
  
  
Ash had let him wallow for a week, keeping an eye on him just in case she needed to intervene. While he had seemed sad, and quiet, Ash let him be only because, at the same time everyday, he would sit down at his piano and play what sounded like an unfinished song.  
  
  
But today the piano was silent, the videos almost constant, and he hadn't even emerged for food. Ash shot the door another worried glance and then grabbed her cell phone, dialing a familiar number.  
  
  
Meena answered amidst the sounds of chaos of her home. Her grandfather was arguing with her mother about his freedom in the house and Meena's grandmother was giving Meena baking directions. Meena fit the phone in between her shoulder and her ear and cheerily greeted her friend.  
  
  
"Hey Ash! What's up?"   
  
  
"Hey Meena." Ash sighed and spoke quietly into the phone. Meena immediately sensed that something was wrong and handed the baking off to her grandmother so that she could focus on her friend.  
  
  
"What's wrong Ash? You sound off..." she asked worriedly and Ash was silent on the other line for what felt like an eternity.  
  
  
"It's about Johnny." Meena's heart froze in her chest at her friend’s words and she waited with bated breath for what Was wrong, "Something's up with him. Can you come over?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I-I'll be right over." Meena's reply came out in a rush of anxious breath and as soon as Ash hung up the phone she was a flurry of motion. She tore off her apron, threw on a jacket and raced towards the front door.  
  
  
"I'm going out!" She called behind her as she slammed the door and ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. Luckily, she managed to catch the bus that was waiting at the stop and as soon as she boarded it took off towards downtown.  
  
  
The entire ride she fiddled with her jacket, various scenarios flying through her head at a million miles a minute, each one only raising her anxiety another notch. By the time she reached the stop next to Ash and Johnny's apartment she was a veritable ball of nerves. She fumbled her way up the stairs and before she could even knock on the door Ash wrenched it open.  
  
  
Meena had seen Ash's face through a variety of expressions but this level of concern and confusion was a new one. Before Meena could even open her mouth to unleash the tirade of questions that were ready to burst from her Ash pulled her to Johnny's door and cracked it open.  
  
  
"He's been like this since we came home from the hospital that day." She whispered and then went quiet as the two girls peeked through the door and watched the scene that was unfolding on Johnny’s TV.  
  
  
_The camera stealthily moved through the halls of a familiar home until it reached a closed door. Slowly, it opened the door a crack and peeked through at the clandestine happenings of the room._  
  
  
_A little gorilla in spaceship pajamas with unruly bedhead stood on a stool at the counter opposite the door, trying his best to stir a concoction in a bowl so big it was probably half his size. To his left, a curvy female gorilla wearing a robe and slippers was chopping fruit and watching her son with a critical eye._  
  
  
_“Noh what does daddy fancy ohn his pancakes?” She asked him, her soft voice filled with mirth when her gap-toothed son grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and shook them excitedly._  
  
  
_“Chocolate chips mummy!” He declared and Eloise Bannerton laughed loudly and snatched the chocolate chips away from her son before he could pour them into the batter._  
  
  
_“No I’m pretty sure that’s your favorite love. What does daddy fancy?” She asked again and the little boy pouted adorably as he reached for the bag of pecans._  
  
  
_“Daddy loikes pecans.” He grumbled and then began struggling with the bag of pecans, trying desperately to wrench open the bag. Eloise chuckled again and gently took the bag from her son, opening it rather easily. They poured the pecans into the batter and then Johnny kept stirring as his mother heated up the plan._  
  
  
_Eloise took a couple chocolate chips out of the bag and booped her son on the nose before popping the chocolate morsels into his mouth. Johnny giggled and gave his mother a bright smile as he chewed his treat._  
  
  
_“I love you my sweet.” Eloise pulled the boy close and peppered his face with kisses, prompting him to struggle playfully and release a round of shrieking giggles._  
  
  
_“I love ya too mummy!” He declared loudly and Eloise released him with one last kiss on his unruly bedhead._  
  
  
_At that moment the cameraperson pushed open the door and Marcus’s booming voice filled the small kitchen, “’Owabaht sum love for dad? Those pancakes ready yet?”_  
  
  
_His demand was only met with indignant yells as his wife and son descended on him, ushering him out of the kitchen until the screen went black._  
  
  
“We’re going in. He shouldn’t be alone.” Meena whispered and Ash nodded her confirmation as they slowly opened the door and wordlessly walked into the room. Johnny was curled up in his bed, surrounded by tissues with red-rimmed eyes and tearstained cheeks. He looked startled that they were there, but both girls just climbed into his bed and snuggled up next to him. Johnny let his confusion evaporate as he relaxed into their comforting embraces. He ended up curled up against Meena’s side, his head resting on her shoulder as Ash clasped his arm and rested her head on his shoulder too.  
  
  
They sat for what felt like forever before Johnny finally spoke in a voice that cracked with disuse, “I ‘ate ‘ospitals.” His voice grew thick with emotion and his friends tightened their grip on him, as if they alone could keep him grounded, “It’s where I lost me mum.”  
  
  
He stared at the TV in his room as the screen prompted him to move onto the next video. “I been in ‘ere makin’ this video for ‘er.”  
  
  
He pressed play on the remote and his soft voice came through the speakers, accompanied by a slow but thundering beat that captured their attention and emotions in its tractor beam. And then the home videos started.  
  
**_I only got you in my stories_**  
 ** _And you know I tell them right_**  
 ** _I remember you and I, when I’m awake at night_**  
 ** _So give it up for fallen glory_**  
 ** _I never got to say goodbye_**  
 ** _I wish I could ask for just a bit more time_**  
  
_Parents were lined up on either side of a kids soccer field as their children raced across the field, chasing desperately after the soccer ball._  
  
_The camera zoomed in on Johnny who was wearing a right green and yellow soccer jersey. He was running at full tilt towards the player in the red jersey that controlled the ball and was getting dangerously close to the green team's goal._  
  
_Little Johnny forced the red player to kick the ball out of bounds and suddenly the green team had control of the ball again._  
  
_The camera panned over to Johnny's mother who was decked out in all green and was cheering at the top of her lungs for her son._  
  
_“Yah Johnny! Spiffing shoh love!” The posh in her came out as she yelled exuberantly at her son, watching proudly as he took his position on the field and tried desperately to ignore his exuberant mother._  
  
_“Go get ‘em son!” Marcus called out from behind the camera and Johnny gave them an embarrassed little wave before turning his attention back to his teammate._  
  
_Johnny’s teammate threw the ball into play and the game moved towards the other team’s goal. Johnny was running like a little black bullet, calling for his teammate to pass the ball to him. When he remained open and unguarded Eloise went off._  
  
_“What the bloohming hell are you doing out there?!” She roared angrily, gesturing wildly to Johnny as Marcus chuckled and captured every minute of it, “Pass the bloohming ball to my sohn!! Learn to play foohtball you little-!”_  
  
_Marcus quickly cut her off as some of the other parents were starting to stare, “Oi love! It’s just a kiddie footie game, not the bloody premiere league.”_  
  
_Eloise looked at her husband sheepishly and shrugged before turning around just in time to see Johnny get the ball and make a break for the goal. They both started cheering loudly, jumping up and down in their excitement. The other parents watched them like they were circus freaks but neither parent paid attention, their every sense focused on their son._  
  
_Johnny expertly dodged the defensemen, using moves that were far too advanced for the other children, but he had been practicing them for months. He took a moment to set up his shot and then kicked the ball with all of his might. The goalie didn’t even have time to jump for it before the net caught the ball._  
  
_Eloise and Marcus went crazy, the camera knocking around crazily as the referee called the game and all of the kids went running back to their parents. Johnny was at the head of the pack; his grin so wide that he looked like his face might break in half. The camera dropped to the ground as the family embraced in the middle of the soccer field._  
  
**_Every step I take, you used to lead the way_**  
 ** _Now I’m terrified to face it on my own_**  
  
Meena’s blue eyes were filled with tears unshed as she watched the family videos that kept popping up on the screen, moving along with Johnny’s sad song, and bringing an onslaught of emotions with them. Suddenly she wasn’t just comforting Johnny as he mourned his mother, she was remembering her father.  
  
_When her mother dropped her off at the firehouse that morning Meena had practically leapt out of the car in her excitement. She dashed across the driveway with a hurried wave in her mother’s direction. She burst into the cavernous garage, weaving in between the two fire trucks that gleamed red in the bright lights. She knew the firehouse layout as well as her own so in no time she found herself in the mess area. This was usually where she found her father, who had become the unofficial cook for his team._  
  
_Sure enough he was standing in front of the counter, busily chopping vegetables as the small radio blared music in the background. Meena’s father had never been discriminatory in his music choices and he could be found dancing along to hip-hop, country, and even rock. But his favorite music of all time was R &B. His deep voice echoed softly through the room as he followed the singer through the song, most of the time badly off key. Meena’s face lit up with a huge grin as she set down her backpack and rolled up her sleeves._  
  
_As she came into her father’s line of sight he looked up and gave her a small, warm smile, “Hey baby cakes.” He nodded towards an empty cutting board and paring knife that were waiting for her on the other side of the counter, “You gonna help your old man?”_  
  
_“Sure thing Daddy.” She smiled back and grabbed a squash, expertly chopping it up on her cutting board. They both knew that one of Meena’s favorite pastimes was cooking, and she would never pass up an opportunity to improve her skills, even if it was just a simple stew and rolls. Without looking up from his task, her father prompted her for information._  
  
_“So how was school today honey?” He asked simply and Meena frowned a little at the thought of school. She proceeded to tell him all about their new lessons and her recent assignment grades, hoping that it would keep him from asking for any more details. He nodded and voiced little affirmations as she talked, but he was a quiet man, and unlike his exuberant wife he rarely pushed for information. So it was a rare thing that when Meena stopped talking he questioned her again._  
  
_“Still having trouble with those kids huh?” He asked and Meena looked down at her cutting board, unwilling to meet her father’s eyes. The sound of him chopping ceased and Meena braced for his next question, but it never came. Instead he just turned up the music and began to sing along louder. It was a familiar song and soon Meena found herself joining in, her sweet voice overpowering his low baritone as she perfectly matched the notes and rhythm of the song. They sang along with every song as they prepared the meal until the other fire fighters started to trickle in and hang out around the tables, waiting for the food to be ready._  
  
_Meena went quiet in front of the other animals but her father did not, his loud voice still booming along. Slowly, she grew comfortable enough to sing along as quietly as she could, her father’s quiet confidence and love for music winning her over in the end. When a well-known song came on the radio most of the fire fighters joined in and suddenly the room was filled with a myriad of different voices with different levels of talent. Meena, soothed by the familiar motions of cooking and the camaraderie around her, finally let her full voice loose as the singer barreled through a solo. She didn’t notice the room go quiet as the firefighters watched her in awe but as soon as the song was over she was startled by the loud applause and whistles of approval that filled the room in place of her voice._  
  
_She immediately turned scarlet and hid behind her ears bashfully. The cheers died down a little bit and Meena looked up just in time to see her father clapping along with the others, a proud smile practically breaking his face in half. Meena had only seen his smile that big a few times, when he was truly happy. A warm bubbly feeling stirred up in her stomach and she smiled shyly back at him, withdrawing slightly from her protective shell exposing her smile for everyone to see._  
  
_“That’s it baby girl.” Her father said softly, and she had never been more proud of herself._  
  
**_You're not there_**  
 ** _To celebrate the man that you made_**  
 ** _You're not there_**  
 ** _To share in my success and mistakes_**  
 ** _Is it fair?_**  
 ** _You'll never know the person I'll be_**  
 ** _You're not there_**  
 ** _With me_**  
  
_Once again the screen flared to life to reveal a dark room where the only light came from the stage in the front. A small, modest piano was settled on the center stage and behind it a crudely made poster board declared that it was the annual elementary school talent show. The room was suddenly filled with applause as Johnny walked onto the stage, dressed in his dark jeans and a white button up with a loose tie. On top of his head was a black fedora, angled rebelliously and sunglasses covered his brown eyes._  
  
_He took his seat on the bench just as the applause died down, and nodded to the teacher in charge of sound to cue up his track. His little fingers deftly moved over the keys, playing the opening notes just before his happy little voice joined in with the song. It was an old favorite of his parents’ and every time it had come on the radio they would slow dance to it. Johnny had grown up with that song as an integral part of his life. It was the song his parents played after he went to bed; it was a song that reminded him of their love._  
  
_Naturally it was the song that he chose to play when he entered the school talent show. His performance was as beautiful as it could be for a small child, his little fingers dancing on the keys as he fought the smile that naturally tried to bloom on his face. He did have a cool, Billy Jackal persona to keep up after all. The rest of the track caught up with him, drowning out the piano but not his voice._  
  
_Suddenly the camera shifted from the boy onstage to the woman sitting in her seat, her hands clasped and her cheeks wet with the happy tears that flowed like a water spout from her golden eyes. She was mouthing the lyrics along with her son when Marcus’s large hand enveloped her smaller one, bringing it to his lips so that he could bestow a slow and reverent kiss on her knuckles. Eloise smiled at her husband and then their attention turned back to their son as he jammed along to the song onstage._  
  
_When he finished with a little added flair on the piano, they stood up and cheered loudly, the crowd laughing when Johnny tipped his hat and then strutted off the stage like a musical bad boy. The last thing the camera showed before it stopped rolling was Eloise laughing joyfully at her son, her eyes filled with pride._  
  
_**Though I know that you're not there**_  
 _ **I still write you all these songs**_  
 _ **It's like, you still got the right to know what's going on**_  
 _ **As I struggle to remember how you used to look and sound**_  
 _ **Sometimes I still think I can spot you in the crowd**_  
  
Ash felt nostalgia hit her like a brick through a glass window and her heart dropped to her feet as memories that she had tried desperately to repress up until this point forced their way to the surface.  
  
_She was only seven and still filled to the brim with a hope and optimism that is all to often slaughtered in the real world. As soon as she and her foster siblings finished dinner she would sneak away from the chores up to the room that she shared with the three other girls that lived in the tiny apartment. She would leap into her tiny bed and dig her journal out from between her mattress and the box springs. She meticulously chose her favorite colored pencils and began to chronicle that day’s events, adding in little pictures and designs as her innocent heart decided that they were necessary._  
  
_The journal was the only thing that she did consistently as her curious mind often encouraged her to try out new ways of doing things and she hungered for new experiences. Her foster home wasn’t as bad as some of the ones that she had been into in the past but she still didn’t feel like she belonged. None of her foster siblings wanted to play with her because of her sharp quills and her foster parents often became frustrated with the mess that she inevitably left behind when quills would come out._  
  
_So every night she would write in her journal and stare out the window at the night sky, the city that surrounded her, wondering where her parents were looking that night. In her mind it was an absolute fact that her parents had lost her one day and had yet to find her. Every night they must search the city, block by block, looking for their little girl. There was no way that they would just leave their little girl alone in the world, in a place where she wasn’t loved._  
  
_In her free time Ash had learned all that she could about what having a family was like. The books that she had in her room and at school serving as her only source of information. She learned that families came in sets: two children, two parents. The dad worked and the mom stayed home and baked cookies and did chores. Ash could practically taste her mother’s chocolate chip cookies. She had always heard that cookies from a mommy tasted better cause they were made with love._  
  
_She also learned that families lived in cute little houses and not dirty old apartments. She was very relieved to learn that her parents had a house away from the city. She did not like having to share a room with three other girls. They always complained about her quills._  
  
_She also learned that families were always happy. And that’s how she knew that her foster parents did family wrong. They were usually unhappy with her, or each other, or sometimes her foster dad got mad at the TV. After she had exhausted every book that showed a happy little family, Ash would lay back and dream the night away, thinking about her perfect family, just waiting for her to make them whole again._  
  
_And so everyday she would write in her journal, a story for her parents, so that when they found her she would know how to fit back into the family, and they could learn all about her._  
  
**_Every step I take, you used to lead the way_**  
 ** _Now I’m terrified to face it on my own_**  
  
_Meena got off the school bus that day, humming happily along with the music that trickled out of the new headphones that she had gotten for her fourteenth birthday. She had practically refused to remove them since she had gotten them, they were her favorite thing in the world. She walked happily down the street towards the tiny house that she lived in with her parents, now singing softly under her breath. She turned the corner to her street and her brow furrowed in confusion when she saw cars and her father’s fire engine surrounding their house._  
  
_For a few minutes she struggled to recall whether or not her father had a barbeque planned for tonight. That was the only reason that her house had ever been surrounded by that many cars, well that and celebrations. There wasn’t a holiday today so the crew must be waiting inside for her to help get dinner started. She already began assembling a menu in her head and she picked up her pace towards her house._  
  
_When she got to the yard her excitement overwhelmed her shyness and she broke into a run, her stomach growling hungrily. She ran up the steps and burst into the house in a whirlwind of excitement, half expecting to be mobbed by hungry fire fighters when she walked in. As soon as the door closed behind her something in the air told her that something was off. It smelled like singed fur and the house was way too quiet with all of the crew here. She shed her backpack, letting it land on the floor with a dull thud, and wandered through the house, looking for everyone._  
  
_She finally found them gathered in the living room, her mother surrounded by the crew, all still wearing their gear and stinking of smoke. Meena stopped in the doorway and felt her heart sink frantically as she took in the scene before her. None of the crewmembers could seem to look her in the eyes, but before they looked away she could see the blatant grief on each of their faces._  
  
_It didn’t hit home until she saw her mother, slumped on the couch and sobbing silently while the chief tried to comfort her. Clasped in his hands, was a familiar singed helmet. Meena felt the breath fly out of her body like it was trying to escape the realization that was dawning on her. Her brain could only process one thought; her father was nowhere to be seen._  
  
_“Mom…” Her voice was soft, lost as her mother looked up and met her baby blues with red rimmed brown eyes, “Where’s dad?”_  
  
_Her mother didn’t answer, but the chief stood up and slowly walked towards her, “Meena honey I’ve got some bad news. Your dad-“_  
  
_In an uncharacteristically rude move Meena cut him off, her voice simultaneously hard as stone and crumbling under emotion, “Where is my father?” Her demand went unanswered as the chief continued to slowly move towards her, until he was close enough that Meena could see the tears in his eyes._  
  
_“Meena-“ He tried again but now Meena’s swirling emotions created a combination of anger and despair._  
  
_“Where is my daddy?” She asked brokenly, tears breaking free and racing down her cheeks like a waterfall. The chief wordlessly looked down at the helmet that was still clasped in his hands, too emotional at the sight of her devastation to answer._  
  
_“Where is HE?!” She screamed, and suddenly she was wrapped up in her mother’s embrace and her anger turned to sobs, the only thing that she could think to say was no. She couldn’t believe it and yet the evidence was abundant that her father was gone. The two women sobbed in a tight embrace for what felt like forever before another pair of arms joined them._  
  
_Meena looked up to find that the chief had joined them , and one by one the other fire fighters joined in on the hug until Meena was completely surrounded by the people that she loved._  
  
_“He was a hero sweetie.” The chief whispered but Meena didn’t reply, because all she could smell was smoke and all she could hear was her father’s happy humming. And then she was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was her mother’s sobs._  
  
_**You're not there**_  
 _ **To celebrate the man that you made**_  
 _ **You're not there**_  
 _ **To share in my success and mistakes**_  
 _ **Is it fair?**_  
 _ **You'll never know the person I'll be**_  
 _ **You're not there**_  
 _ **With me**_  
  
_It was midnight and Ash snuck around her room, shoving her meager possessions into a ragged backpack. She was dressed in grunge style clothing and her face was dominated by a triumphant smirk as she stuffed cash that she had been making on the side into her suitcase. Lance had said that tonight was the night, they were finally breaking out of the hellhole that she had lived in for years. She shoved a couple more articles of clothing into her bag and instinctively lifted the corner of her mattress to stare at the journals that were lying there innocently._  
  
_She had been writing in them for as long as she could write, but the year that she turned thirteen, reality had finally gotten to her in the form of Lance. He had educated her on what being in the foster system meant for their chances of having a loving family of their own. He had come in like a wrecking ball and shattered every truth that she had known up until that point._  
  
_She had hated him for it in the beginning but then he started to teach her properly about love. He remade her by showing her how she should act if she wanted someone to love her and slowly she changed from a bright hopeful child to a sullen teenager, in love with the only ever porcupine that had decided to tell her the truth._  
  
_And why shouldn’t she believe him? He was another porcupine, he knew her struggles with her quills and how foster parents reacted to them, and he was older, more experienced. And so she latched onto him and she learned to love him the way that he wanted her too, changed herself so that she could have that elusive sensation that she had been chasing since she was a child. To be loved._  
  
_She would follow him anywhere, and tonight he was an adult, and he was taking her with him into the city. Ash looked at the journals with a new level of scorn, disgusted that she used to be so naive that she thought her parents would come for her. Lance said that they were probably dead or in jail so she had focused on him, on loving him instead of pretend parents._  
  
_Ash gathered up the journals, her gaze still locked on the covers, all of which she had decorated with glitter and stickers. She almost opened one, her broken heart curious and yearning for the feeling of certainty that her parents were out there, that her perfect family could exist. Before she could even crack the cover the door opened quietly and Lance was standing in the doorway, his backpack thrown over one shoulder and his guitar clasped in one hand._  
  
_“Ash. You comin’ babe? We gotta hurry this up.” He whispered and Ash was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and back to her reality where the only animal that would ever love her was waiting. it was time to throw away fantasies and follow the best that she could get. She through the journals haphazardly into the garbage can and grabbed her bag._  
  
_“Yeah I’m coming.” And she left without looking back, despite the ache in her heart._  
  
_**Time can heal your wounds if**_  
 _ **You're strong and standing tall**_  
 _ **I've been doing all of that, it didn't help at all**_  
 _ **They say you'll grow older, and it'll get better still**_  
 _ **Yes, I will, but no it won't**_  
 _ **They don’t get it,** _  
  
_The camera panned over a public park and landed on a picnic table where various presents, food and drink and a huge homemade cake dominated the surface. The camera showed everyone at the table including Uncle Dominic and Uncle Barry, some of Johnny’s childhood friends, and his father. His father and his uncles were teasing him about becoming a man and that they got him bad presents. Johnny just laughed and wriggled away when they decided to take turns giving him noogies._  
  
_Johnny ran over to his friends and the camera caught them all running around the park playing with water guns and enjoying the summer day. After about an hour the kids showed signs of tiring and the camera was passed off to Johnny’s father as his mom called the kids over for cake. They came sprinting back to the table like little heathens and eagerly clambered into their seats, practically bouncing at the prospect of getting sweets._  
  
_“Alright noh you little buggers. We must sing happy birthday to the birthday boy.” She admonished them and Johnny sat proudly in front of the cake, waiting for the song to begin. Eloise started it off, her soft voice bringing the rest of the party in until they reached the proper volume for the rest of the park to hear them. When the song was over Eloise cut the cake and handed out pieces to all of the kids, giving Johnny his first for luck._  
  
_The kids practically inhaled their cake and by the time they were ready for the parents the hand-frosted homemade cake was reduced to only a couple slices. Johnny then proceeded to open his presents, starting with his friends. He cheered happily for all of the toys and gift cards that he got, politely thanking each friend just like his mother had taught him. Finally he came to the present from his parents. It was in a long rectangular box that was almost too big for Johnny to carry._  
  
_Johnny tore into it, and his eyes went wide with excitement when he unearthed a brand new skateboard, still secured in its box. It was the exact one that he had been asking for all year, the top of his wish list for his birthday and Christmas. His friends gathered around to admire the skateboard as Johnny took it out of the box and held it reverently. It was a little big for him, and he would need to grow into it, but it was perfect for a growing gorilla._  
  
_One of the kids suddenly suggested that they go try it out and all the others cheered in agreement. Johnny rose to go with them, but hung back a second to thank his parents. He easily slipped into his mother’s embrace, holding her tight as she did the same to him, “Thank ya mummy. I love it.”_  
  
_“I knew you would darling.” She replied and gave him and loving kiss on the forehead. In that moment the camera was able to capture the look in her soft golden eyes as she gazed down at her baby boy like he was her entire world, like everything she knew could collapse but as long as she had her baby she would get through it. And then the moment was broken as Johnny rushed over to his dad and slammed into his legs, hugging them in a tight little grip that made Marcus chuckle._  
  
_“Thanks dad!” He exclaimed as he looked up at his father, pure love in his little brown eyes._  
  
_“Yer welcome son. Nah go enjoy tha’ thing wif yer mates.” Marcus urged him on and suddenly the little boy was off like a rocket, his skateboard held victoriously over his head as if he could conquer the world with a plank of wood and four wheels._  
  
_**'Cause you're not there**_  
 _ **To celebrate the man that you made**_  
 _ **You're not there**_  
 _ **To share in my success and mistakes**_  
 _ **Is it fair?**_  
 _ **You'll never know the person I'll be**_  
 _ **You're not there**_  
 _ **With me**_  
  
The video ended and left the trio silent as the cuddled against each other, each one nursing their own wounds and drawing strength from their companions. The screen had been blank for an eternity before Ash finally spoke up, her voice uncharacteristically choked with emotion as she laid her head on Johnny’s shoulder.  
  
“That was…that was beautiful Johnny.” She choked out and Johnny reached over to gently squeeze her hand, offering what support he could, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Johnny’s grip on her hand tightened for a second and then loosened as he released a breath and warily nodded his head, “Y-Yeah. I…It’s time.” He sat up a little bit, trying to swallow back the knot of emotion that had taken up residence in his throat. He looked at his friends, his face vulnerable and almost childlike in his uncertainty as he began his story.  
  
“Me mum and I were drivin’ back from a piano recital one night.” his eyes looked misty as he relived the memory before their very eyes, “I was asleep in the back seat…”  
  
_Raindrops lashed angrily at the windshield of the car as Eloise drove steadily through the streets of the city, focusing on the streetlights as indicators for where she was. The clouds had threatened downpour all day but they had held out until that night when she and Johnny were driving home from his piano recital. She cursed quietly to herself as she slowed down to squint at a nearby street sign, barely able to see through the sheets of rain coming down on them._  
  
_Marcus hadn’t been able to come to the recital because he was working late in the garage. He had been beating himself up about it for days since he found out but Eloise had understood. They needed the money and Johnny would have other recitals that he could come to. She couldn’t help but wish that he was with her tonight as she nervously drove through the deserted streets._  
  
_No one in their right mind was out driving in this storm but Johnny had been exhausted after the recital and had quickly fallen asleep in the back seat. Eloise was just focused on getting her son home to his bed. At the thought of her precious boy she smiled and looked back at him in the rearview mirror. He was so peaceful, passed out against the window, his breath fogging up the glass._  
  
_Suddenly another car came out of nowhere and rammed into the passenger side of their car so hard that the sound was practically deafening. Eloise frantically tried to look back at her son, not even paying attention to the fact that the car was rolling violently and her old seatbelt was fraying with each turn. The last thing she saw was Johnny’s frightened brown eyes snapping open from sleep to the horror. And then her head hit the pavement._  
  
Johnny lifted up his shirt to reveal the scar that ran down the length of his torso, barely concealed by his thick black hair. Ash winced sympathetically and Meena gasped aloud, her tentative hand coming out to touch it gently, soothingly. Johnny felt a warm feeling radiate out from where she touched and he reluctantly watched her withdraw her hand, taking the warm feeling with her.  
  
“I got this from a piece of the window, broke me arm and I got a concussion.” He sighed and pulled his shirt down back into place, “But me mum lost ‘er life.” His voice was hoarse from crying and though the pain of losing his mother was still real and painful it felt better knowing that the two people closest to him knew about it.   
  
The girls immediately pulled him back down into their cuddle pile and they silently embrace each other for a second before Meena found her voice, trying in her own way to show Johnny that she understood his pain, that she had felt it and still did, “M-m-my dad died in the line of duty. H-he was a… he was a f-firefighter.”  
  
“I never knew my parents.” Ash chimed in as well, every inch of her stubborn tough girl persona screaming at her to keep her pain inside where no one could ever see it, despite the good feeling that releasing it brought. Their tight circle of comfort seemed to grow closer as they revealed their hurts, finally letting their new family see the scars that covered their heart. Tears were shed on both sides as emotions were spilled out and sorrows were shared, their connection thrumming stronger with each word or action. After a few hours they were all empty of tears, their emotions drained and their past hurts reduced to a dull throb. in healing Johnny the girls were surprised to find that they had found healing as well.  
  
“We all lost someone.” Meena finally whispered as she clasped both of their hands and brought them to her heart, “But we found each other. I know for a fact, that **it was always you guys that I was looking for**.” She gave them a meaningful look, which they both returned.  
  
Words ceased and the rest of the day was spent eating takeout, watching movies, and just being together, letting their friendship banish the demons that lurked in the shadows.

 


	11. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Johnny comes to some realizations...

_It was warm, the kind of warm that made you want to lay there and soak up the feeling for days because as soon as you moved, it would fade and you’d never get quite the same feeling ever again. Johnny smiled and let out a happy little sigh that melded with the wind as it washed over him, ruffling his hair and pushing something to brush on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw white and silky soft flower petals brushed up against his face again._

_He gradually became more aware of where he was, laying comfortably in a field of forever, happy little flowers dancing in the wind. He reached out to touch one, but his hand felt so uncoordinated and numb that all he could do was fumble with them._

_Suddenly all thoughts of touching the flowers ceased and his hand was captured by another, eerily familiar hand. The skin was coarse and tough, but the way that the animal held his hand was the complete opposite, gentle and loving. He tightened his grip and suddenly a blurry form came into view above him._

_Johnny blinked slowly, trying to regain focus. Suddenly the mammal leaned a little closer and he was staring into the face of his friend, Meena. She was smiling so radiantly and the longer Johnny stared up at her the happier he became. She was the source of that warmth that he had been basking in, and he didn’t even notice. His hand came up and he looked at it like it was acting without his permission. It cupped Meena’s cheek and she leaned into the touch with a happy giggle that made everything around her seem brighter._

_Meena turned her head and placed a kiss on the hand that was cupping her cheek and now Johnny’s hand was blessed, it tingled mercilessly, spreading up his arm until it was a separate entity._

_“Good morning sleepyhead.” Meena whispered and started to lean down, her lips coming closer and closer to his. Johnny felt the pull of anticipation and he tried with all of his might to lean up and meet her lips with his own._

Johnny opened his eyes reluctantly and found himself snuggled in blankets in the middle of his bed, the two spots that had been occupied by Meena and Ash now vacant.

**_Woke up sweating from a dream_ **  
**_With a different kind of feeling, oh_ **  
**_All day long my heart was beating_ **  
**_Searching for the meaning, oh_ **

Johnny groaned and rolled out from under his covers so that he was sitting on his bed staring at his feet as he tried to summon the will to get up and go search for his friends. It took him a few minutes before he was able to get up onto his feet, throw on a blanket as a cape and slide his slippers onto his feet. He shuffled out of his room and into the living room where he found Ash lounging on the couch, mindlessly watching a rerun of a Saturday cartoon that used to air when they were kids. The nostalgia of it all had obviously sucked Ash in and Johnny felt himself being drawn towards it as well.

Johnny plopped down on the sofa next to her and curled up so that the only part of him that wasn’t cocooned in the blanket was his head. He was a little pop of black in a sea of forest green comforter. Ash glanced over at him with and they exchanged exhausted head nods before turning back to the TV.

After a few minutes of mindless cartoons Ash nudged his blankets and gestured to the coffee cup that she had cradled close to her chest.

“Meena made coffee for us before she went to work. Pot’s still hot.” Johnny perked up and launched off of the couch and into a shuffle as he made his way towards his morning salvation. He grabbed his favorite baby blue mug that said: ‘I cannot brain today, I has the dumb.’ from the cupboard as he eyed the coffee pot like an animal in love. He giggled to himself for the millionth time as he read the message and then quickly began filling it with liquid gold.

He took a sip of the steaming black liquid and let out a moan of pleasure as the caffeine brought him back to life and the taste set him at ease. He glanced up at the clock on the microwave and nearly spit out his coffee when he saw that it was almost two in the afternoon. Johnny gaped at the clock and then his reflection in the glass of the microwave. He leveled his mirror self with a glare and pointed at him menacingly.

“Daan’t get used ter this ya blighter.” He scolded himself.

“You tell him Mr. Manimal.” Ash’s sarcastic voice came from the entrance to the kitchen and this time Johnny actually spit out his hot coffee. It splattered all over their stove and a bit of the counter until the area in front of him looked like a caffeinated homicide.

Ash just laughed and tossed him the roll of paper towels, which Johnny happily accepted. He was still wiping up his mess when Ash hopped up on the counter and looked at him with a suspiciously innocent gaze.

“Meena’s pretty great for making coffee for us huh?” She asked, staring into her half-empty mug. Johnny hummed as he took another sip, this time he managed to swallow it all instead of painting the kitchen with it.

“Well of course Ash.” He said it like it was the most well-known fact in the universe, and truly he believed that it was, “It’s Meena. She’s always great loike that.” He stared down into his mug thoughtfully, a small smile blooming on his face. From her perch on the counter Ash watched him, a grin practically breaking her face in half.

“Thinkin’ abaht other people, doin’ stuff for us, takin’ care of me…” He looked up and found Ash regarding him with raised eyebrows so he quickly backtracked and glued his gaze back to his mug, “I mean us!”

“Yep. Gotta love her.” Ash prodded again and Johnny let out a happy little sigh.

“Yeah…”Johnny felt his cheeks flame up in embarrassment and he stumbled to deflect his statement to a more casual place, “I mean loike a friend. I love ‘er loike a friend. I’m not in love. Who’s in love?!?!”

**_Sky blue eyes*, I was so color blind_ **  
**_We were just wasting time, uh uh babe_ **  
**_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_ **  
**_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_ **

He laughed nervously but Ash just stared at him with a severely unimpressed look, “Yeah…. sure.”

“Let’s just find sum breakfast.” He grumbled and stomped over to the fridge, frustrated with Ash for calling him out and with himself for being unable to sort through the confusing emotions tangling up in his brain. He was about to open the fridge when he noticed a sticky note had been pasted on it, perfectly at his eye level.

_I made you guys breakfast. It’s warming in the oven. Enjoy!_

_-Meena_

Johnny smiled and gingerly removed the sticky note so that he could place it into his pocket. He went over to the oven, once again just noticing that it had been set to warm. He opened it up and pulled out two plates piled high with warm pancakes. Ash quickly snatched hers from his hand and after drowning her pancakes in syrup she happily went back to the living room to enjoy her impromptu breakfast.

Johnny grabbed a fork, poured a reasonable amount of syrup over his own stack and followed Ash to the living room. He settled back in his spot and dug in.

A few minutes later his plate was clean and his stomach was pleasantly full of what had to be the best pancakes that he had ever tasted. Against his will, the cartoon faded into the background and he found himself lost in the tangle of emotions that he could never sort through, but after last night, there was a new path to follow.

**_It was always you_ **  
**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_ **  
**_All this time_ **

_First he sorted through the images of his beginnings at Moon theatre, the anticipation and fear of failure coloring his audition but the confidence had overflowed once it was finished. And then he was trying to pass that on to the petrified elephant who was waiting to go next. Johnny never realized that his first meeting with Meena had been just then, but looking back now he saw his own perceptions of the shy young elephant. Her nervousness had been palpable and out of everyone in that competition he had chosen to reach out to her, to Meena._

  
_Sure it had just been a simple ‘Good luck aht there.’, but it had set a tone, it was the beginning and it only led to so much more._

**_It was always you_ **  
**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_ **  
**_Satisfied_ **  
**_It was always you, you_ **  
**_No more guessing who_ **  
**_Looking back now I know it was always you_ **  
**_Always you_ **

_The theatre flood was something that Johnny still had nightmares about. Sure he had made it out okay but when that wall of water had come straight for him, fear like he had never known before, fear of his own mortality. All he could think about as the current dragged him was regaining some kind of control._

_He hadn’t had control in his life since his mother died, and it had been building up until the moment that he was swept up in a punishing current. Johnny grabbed desperately at one of the chairs, using all of the strength in his body to hold on. He couldn’t see, his eyes burning as the water pushed at him mercilessly, but he could feel whatever was holding the chair down start to give. Suddenly he was flying backwards, the broken pieces of the chair clasped in his death grip._

_He found himself in the lobby with the rest of the performers, animals that he had come to call friends, in the lobby. He looked around, trying to fight the feeling of despair that washed through him when he saw that the entrance was blocked at the water level was rising. Suddenly everyone else ducked underwater and swam towards the entrance, where the blockage was. Johnny ducked underwater as well, intent on helping, but then he saw what, or more accurately who, was blocking the entrance._

_It was Meena. She was wedged in the ticket window, struggling frantically as the others tried to help pull her out, but the current was stronger than their combined efforts._

_For a moment, their eyes connected and Johnny saw the panic was starting to take over. She had taken her last breath from her trunk and was holding it for all that she was worth. Suddenly his fear for his own life turned into fear for hers and his brain frantically started working on a way to get her out._

_He gasped for breath, and searched around the room for something that he could use to help. Suddenly he saw them, two sturdy, black marble pillars. He swam towards them and grabbed on, sending a quick prayer to whoever was listening that pushing would do better than pulling. Then he braced himself against the pillar and shot towards Meena like a rocket._

_It worked. Johnny tried to hold on to Meena, keep her safe, but once again the current won out and they were thrown in two different directions. Johnny hit the pavement hard, the impact knocking the breath out of his body. As the water washed over him he struggled to his feet and looked around the debris-strewn street._

_Next to him, Ash was slowly getting up and a little ways off he saw Meena struggling to get to her feet. Then the theatre collapsed and they were covered in a layer of dust as everything that they worked for came crashing down around them. Johnny was filled with an uncomfortable mix of despair as he watched his one chance crumble like dust in the wind, and relief as he watched all of his new friends get to their feet, alive and well. With one last glance at Meena, he let the relief of their survival cushion him as he looked back over to the wreckage and despair hit him like a truck._

**_All my hidden desires_ **  
**_Finally came alive, hmm_ **  
**_No, I never told lies_ **  
**_To you so why would I_ **  
**_Start tonight_ **

_Somehow Meena got Buster back on board and they were rebuilding the theatre, preparing for their show. They had exchanged smiles as they worked but his thoughts were consumed with his performance. And when the time came for the show he poured his heart out on the stage and as he ounched that last note and jumped away from the piano he looked up in shock as the side of the stage where his friends were cheering him on._

  
_Meena was there, smiling that sweet smile of hers as she clapped as hard as she could and cheered him on. She wasn’t the only one, but for some reason she stood out, her smile seemed brighter than everybody else’s. He smiled back and then he was swept up in a whirlwind of his first performance high and low, his father, everything._  
_And then Buster was leading Meena out onto the stage and every part of Johnny’s being was tense with anticipation. Her performance had blown him away and all he could do at the end was stare at her breathlessly. It took a push from Buster to propel him out onto the stage to accept their bows. He was so numb that all he could feel was her hand in his._

**_Sky blue eyes*, I was so color blind_ **  
**_We were just wasting time, uh uh yeah_ **  
**_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_ **  
**_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_ **

_In a blink a year passed by and they were preparing for their next show when Buster threw the curveball that had changed everything. He and Meena were going to do a duet._

_Suddenly his life was changing in leaps and bounds._

_He remembered going into Meena’s home exhausted and broken. The warmth of that home had reminded him what he had lost but at the same time he felt comfortable, healed. There he had slept better than he had in the entire year leading up to that point. He had remembered what home was there._

_Then, he was being taken care of by his family when he was at his lowest point. When he thought that he was alone in this world everyone had rallied to give him reassurances and ultimately a new home. And in the center of it all, with nothing but generosity and the best smile in the world: Meena._

**_It was always you_ **  
**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_ **  
**_All this time_ **  
**_It was always you_ **  
**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_ **  
**_Satisfied_ **  
**_It was always you, you_ **  
**_No more guessing who_ **  
**_Looking back now I know it was always you_ **  
**_Always you_ **

_And then he had the most confusing night of his life. He had taken Meena to the carnival to thank her for everything that she had done for him. It wasn’t nearly enough but she seemed to enjoy it. When he had picked her up she had been even more beautiful than she had ever been. He had felt compelled to run through the carnival like an idiot, trying to impress her with prizes and feats of strength. Then he had a chance to take their relationship to a new place but something in him had stopped her. He had gone home and stared at his ceiling trying to sort out what he was feeling and why he couldn’t decide what he wanted. He had ended the night in confusion, but now… now he was finally sorting it out._

  
_As he replayed their night at the carnival again in his mind, things that he had been to thick to notice. Like the way she had dressed up for him, or the way she had hugged that plushie he won her. How could he have missed the way that she had looked at him on the ferris wheel that night?_

  
_How could have chickened out?_

  
**_Woke up sweating from a dream_ **  
**_With a different kind of feeling_ **

  
_They had always had a connection, and up until that fateful day in the hospital, it had always been strengthened by happy moments. When he had burst into that hospital, his emotions haywire with worry all he could think about was finding her. He had found her in that walkway, curled up and vulnerable and as long as he had her in his arms, everything would be okay. Holding her like that, letting her get it all out, and singing to her had been the hardest and most satisfying event of his life._

_Almost immediately she had turned right around and rescued him from himself. When she and Ash had climbed into his bed and watched his video with him, he had felt so safe, so comfortable with them.They had helped heal him in a way that gave him back the happiness he once had when he thought about his mother._

_A thousand new experiences that sent his emotions in all different directions. Every single one of them centered around Meena._

  
_**It was always you** _  
_**Even if I could not see it all this time** _  
_**All this time** _  
_**It was always you (always)** _  
_**Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied** _  
_**It was always you, you** _  
_**No more guessing who** _  
_**Looking back now I know it was always you, always you** _

  
Johnny blinked as he came out of his thoughts just in time to witness the season finale of whatever show Ash had been watching. He looked over at her in shock, his mouth agape. Ash looked at him in confusion and turned down the volume of the TV.

“Ash… Bloody ‘ell Ash.” He whispered, running his hands through his already messy hair as he leapt out of his blanket nest and began pacing in front of the TV. Ash let out a disgruntled snort and waved at him to move but he ignored her and continued to pace, running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself.

Suddenly he stopped and stared at Ash, his eyes wide and his pupils blown so that the warm brown of his irises was practically eclipse.

“’Oly shit Ash.” He mumbled and she grumpily crossed her arms over her chest.

“What? Spit it out!” She practically growled at him and took another sip of her coffee

“I-I’m in love wif Meena.” He said it like he was the most well kept secret in the world, like he was the first one to notice. Ash just raised her eyebrows at him and took another sip of her coffee.

“No duh.” She rolled her eyes and Johnny frowned, thinking that maybe she wasn’t taking him seriously.

“Ash seriously I… I’m in love wiff 'er.” He stepped right in front of her face, annoyingly close. Ash gave him a small smile and patted his cheek.

“Johnny, dude. I know. We all know. You are so late to the party.” She let out a little laugh as Johnny collapsed back into his blanket nest.

  
_**It was always you** _

“You seem kinda freaked out. You okay?” She said after she realized that he had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes.

“Well this is kinda a big deal!” He said hoarsely and Ash’s brow furrowed in concern. She turned off the TV and scooted over on the couch so that she was looking at him.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Johnny looked at her incredulously.

“Of course it is!” He jumped up and began pacing as he ranted, not really talking to Ash, rather he was voicing his fears out loud, “She’s my friend Ash. She’s wahn of my best friends.”

He sat back down on the couch and looked at Ash pleadingly, “I daan’t wanna screw that up. I can’t screw that up. I need ‘er in my life. I just… I just daan’t wanna anything ter change.”

He sighed heavily and Ash put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, “Johnny. Listen to me okay?”

She waited until he nodded to her, the break giving him some time to breathe and calm down.

“You need to calm down. Meena doesn’t have to stop being your friend, your relationship can only get deeper and better from here on out. I promise you.” She smiled reassuringly at Johnny who gave her a nervous smile in return.

“Yeah… Yeah you’re right.” He smiled and jumped up with renewed excitement, his eyes bright like a little kid on Christmas. He grabbed Ash by her arms, startling her when he shook her slightly before releasing her and dancing around the room excitedly.

“I swear, I’m gonna ask Meena aht properly.” He stumbled towards his room but slipped a little in his haste to get there, “Right now!”

Ash just laughed and settled back into the couch, turning the TV back on as she called out to him, “Just promise me that **you’ll let me know** what happens.”


	12. Let You Know

Johnny ran down the stairs like rocket, trying desperately not to trip over his own two feet as he tackled the building’s stairs in his relentless haste to get down to his truck. He fumbled with his keys in the waning daylight for what felt like forever before he finally got the door unlocked and launched himself into the truck. He had gotten a few miles down Main Street when he realized that he was going the wrong direction. Johnny resisted the urge to slap himself as he turned the truck around and hurried to the bakery where Meena worked.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

He nervously patted the worn leather of his steering wheel and stared at the cheery storefront that was suddenly the most intimidating thing in the universe. The display windows taunted him and all of his insecurities came bubbling back up in his stomach, making it flip and flop restlessly. He flipped down the little vanity mirror in his sun visor and stared at himself, frantically checking his already messy hair. After a thorough examination in the mirror he decided that his hair was at the perfect amount of messy and he couldn’t stall for any longer.

Johnny forced open the door of his truck and as soon as his worn chucks hit the pavement he felt like he was weighed down by a million pounds. He found himself shuffling along the sidewalk until he was standing in front of the entrance to the bakery. It felt like the his heart was trying to leap out of his chest it was pounding so hard. He put a calming hand on his chest, took a deep breath that came out rather shaky and strutted into the tiny bakery…

Only to trip over the elderly capybara that owned the bakery. He stumbled to the side to avoid landing on the surprised older woman. He wobbled slightly but quickly recovered, heading over to the counter to wait for Meena, his confident strut now practically vibrating with nerves. He was so nervous, in fact, that he didn’t notice the garish yellow wet floor sign and was promptly sent flying across the slippery floor.

Johnny was filled with a devastating cocktail of fear and embarrassment as he gracelessly slipped and stumbled his way over to the counter. Once he was close enough he lunged forward and landed splayed out over the counter top with a deep sigh of relief. He slumped into the surface, letting his forehead slam against the counter painfully. His only solace was that Meena hadn’t been there to see his glorious entrance, in his strained state of mind he wasn’t sure that he would survive it.

“Well that was an interesting entrance.” A familiar sweet voice, accompanied by a musical giggle, shattered what little dignity he had left. His head shot up so quickly that he felt his neck twinge in protest, but all he could focus on was the beautiful elephant standing in front of him.

_I need to let you know_   
_You're so beautiful and you don't know it_

She was holding a tray of fresh-baked goods, obviously her masterpieces, in one hand and the other was covering her mouth slightly as she tried to hold back her giggles. Despite his humiliation, Johnny yearned for her to set them free so that he could fall under her addicting spell. He settled for the dazzling way that he baby blues sparkled with mirth and her cheeks colored slightly. Even in the dorky uniform she looked like a vision. Suddenly his gaze zeroed in on a smear of green frosting that painted her cheeks in an exact spot where she would never notice.

His thoughts came to a halt and every synapses centered around that glob of frosting, conjuring countless images of how he could politely tell her about it, lean forward and wipe it off himself, or even how he could kiss her cheek and transfer the stain to his lips. Before he could get too carried away with his thoughts, he shook himself and transformed his gaping look to a sheepish smile.

“Yeah… well ya kna me.” He muttered lamely but he was pleasantly surprised when Meena just giggled and set the tray down on the counter so that all of her attention was on him.

“So what are you doing here? Is something wrong?” Her face suddenly dropped into a look of concern and Johnny felt his throat dry up and clench painfully as he scrambled desperately for a casual reason to be there. He couldn’t say that he was hungry because he had just finished eating the pancakes that she had left them, but he didn’t wanna seem creepy. Was this a good time to ask her out? To tell her about his feelings?

_You're so perfect I don't want to blow it_   
_But girl there's something that I gotta say_

“Well I was wonderin’ if ya wanted ter go ter the park or summit.” He blurted out and almost immediately began berating himself for being cowardly. His punishment was interrupted by Meena’s giggle and he pulled his gaze away from the counter towards her face.

“You didn’t have to come all the way down here to ask me that. I’d love to.” She gave him a sunny smile that lifted his spirits enough for him to deliver some semblance of a charming reply.

“Well ya kna me. I can’t resist that smile of yers.” His pride swelled in his chest when her cheeks colored pink and she bashfully clasped her hands together.

“I-I’ll um... I’ll be done with my shift in a few minutes if you want to wait.” She stuttered slightly but Johnny was too consumed with his own nervous excitement to notice her nerves.

“Yeah!! I mean yeah sure. I’ll just wait ‘ere.” He settled back on the cushy stool and leaned forward in a manner that he desperately hoped looked casual rather than eager. Meena seemed to buy it as she spared him one last glance before resuming her duties.

_See lady I’ve been feeling paralyzed_   
_I swear you’ve got me mesmerized_   
_Stuck counting every freckle on your beautiful face_

After efficiently wasting fifteen minutes of struggling with Candy Crush, his plight was interrupted when the most delicious looking cupcake that he had ever seen appeared on the counter in front of him. Johnny looked up just in time to catch a conspiratorial wink from Meena before she hurried away to retrieve another tray of baked goods.

Johnny marveled at the perfect little morsel for a few seconds before he attacked it, taking a huge bite that effectively covered his lips in green frosting and sprinkles. He groaned happily as he savored the unique taste that could only come from something that Meena had baked. She had a way of taking the simplest thing and making it taste like heaven. He was convinced that it was some kind of magic because as of yet he couldn’t come up with any other reason.

He quickly finished the cupcake, devouring every last crumb until all that was left was the green tinge on his fingers and lips that would probably stain him for the rest of the day. His phone lay forgotten on the counter as his attention was brought back to Meena.

He could only sit there and take in her every feature, as if cataloging them for later.

Her blue eyes twinkled happily as she carefully balanced the tray and restocked the display cases. As they had grown closer he had learned to read her expression in those baby blues because it was the one part of her that could never hide what she was truly feeling. Despite knowing how they twinkled with joy or dulled with sadness, there were still so many expressions that he had yet to decipher. His favorite mystery was the way that they would light up sometimes when she thought he wasn’t looking. It always left him wondering what it was that she saw when she looked at him.

Another customer walked in and despite her shyness Johnny watched proudly as she took deep breath and went to help them. He listened as she spoke to the customer, lending her strength so that her normally soft, timid voice would carry some of the strength and confidence that was in her singing. As she became increasingly comfortable around the theatre family, he had noticed that her voice had changed slightly. It was still soft and sweet but she was stronger in her opinions, more comfortable with joking and arguing. It had been nice to see her come out of her shell.

The customer left and Meena resumed restocking the display cases, a comfortable smile on her lips. She was in her element here in the bakery, doing what she loved. It was fascinating to watch her doing something else that she loved. Of course they all had talents and lives outside of the theatre and it was always interesting to see the other side of the coin.

She turned in such a way that he caught sight of the faint freckles that littered her cheeks. They were adorable in that it gave her an element of innocence, and at the same time he felt special for catching a glance. They were rather faded so you could only see them if you were looking, and in Johnny’s quest to count them all, he was always looking.

Some part of him tried to remind him that he should be thinking up a plan for his confession so that it wouldn’t turn into a disaster, but he noticed the sweet smile on Meena’s face and his brain was turned into a pile of mush.

_And for the first time in my life_   
_This world feels so right_   
_I can’t hold back I'll lose my mind_

Ironically he was so absorbed in his thoughts of her that he didn’t notice her disappear into the back and then reappear with her bag. Meena giggles when she saw the spaces out gorilla staring at the wall like it was the love of his life. She put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately kept to his feet, startled out of his reverie.

“Oh! Meena.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair and slipped his phone into his pocket, “Ya scared me.”

Meena giggled and smiled playfully at him, “What were you thinking about space cadet?” She teased and a little warmth flared up in her chest when a slight blush colored Johnny’s cheeks.

“Nothin important. Ya ready ter go?” He gestured to the door and Meena gave the bakery another once over before she decided that she was indeed ready.

“Yup.” On a whim Johnny held out his arm and gave her a crooked grin, his playfulness yet to be dampened by his recurring nervousness.

“Allow me ter escort the lady ter the park.” He winked and Meena let out a full blown laugh this time, but to his surprise she threaded her arm with him and let him lead the way out the door and down the street to the city park.

The whole way there Johnny could feel his cheeks heating up with emotion as his brain frantically scrambled for something to say. The warmth of her soft body pressed against his and the sweet smell of her perfume invaded his every sense and rendered him a total mess.

Next to him, Meena was in a similar state of silence created by her pleasant surprise. She had been happy to see Johnny’s smiling face, especially after their rough night. He seemed a little jumpy and distracted but he was happy and that was all that really mattered. She had surprised herself by teasing him and then taking his arm but these ‘daring’ acts seemed to be paying off as she leaned in close and made her way to the park with him at her side.

Whatever Johnny’s plan had been, it fell apart the moment they set foot into the park. If he was honest with himself the farthest into planning that he had gotten was: go to the park, ask her out. So when they walked through the entrance and began ambling down a random path he was seriously struggling with what to do next.

He snuck a glance at Meena who was contentedly looking around, taking in every aspect of the peaceful little park. She looked so calm practically the opposite of him in that moment. Just the thought of asking her out now made his stomach flip and palms sweat. Never mind the fact that there was a big siren in his head practically screaming, 'not yet! It has to be perfect!’. It was enough to make him thoroughly confused and discouraged.

Plan B it was then.

_I need to let you know_   
_And every time I open my mouth,_   
_I can’t get the words out_   
_I just have never given up before_   
_My heart is yours_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_My heart is yours_

He frantically searched for Plan B, something to distract Meena and allow him to regain his bearings and he found it in an ice cream vendor that was just ahead. He pulled on her arm gently to get her attention but when she turned around the suave comment he had prepared got lost in a tongue tied question.

“‘Ey um… are ya ‘ungry?” Meena looked at him in confusion before she caught sight of the ice cream cart ahead and realization dawned on her face. Her confused look melted into a shy smile and she nodded. They made their way over to the ice cream cart and Meena reluctantly released his arm from her grip to order her ice cream. She got a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and Johnny got a strawberry cone. He insisted on paying despite her protests and before she could slip the vendor some cash he beat her to the punch and firmly led her away.

Meena giggled as he guided her away, pretending to resist so that he would keep that strong arm around her waist. Walking through the park together like that, with ice cream, it almost felt like a date, and that arm around her waist only brought her hopes up. Johnny let her over to an open patch of grass on a little hill and promptly plopped himself down on the ground.

Meena plopped down next to him and licked at her ice cream cone, savoring the comfortable silence between them. She spent half of the time that it took to eat her ice cream cone watching people as they walked through the park, played in the fields, or hung out by the fountain. She had always loved the park because it was a nice place where she could people watch or find a nice solitary hill to watch the clouds.

_Well hold up now wait a minute_   
_Maybe I could write a song with your name in it_   
_Hey I’m no Shakespeare but I can fake it_

When all she had left was the cone, Meena let herself lay back in the grass and examine the sky for clouds worthy of pointing out to Johnny. Johnny noticed her laying back and watched her fondly out of the corner of his eye. She really was the most beautiful animal in the world, laying in the grass and eagerly searching the sky for something. He felt like he could live in this moment forever and be happy, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had sworn to tell her how he felt, to do something about those feelings that made every moment with her that much better.

“Pie.” Meena yanked him from his musings and directed his attention to a lumpy cloud that vaguely resembled the pastry. Johnny chuckled and settled himself down next to her so that they were laying side by side.

He pointed at a random cloud that was vaguely square shaped and teasingly declared, “Book.”

Meena propped herself up on her elbows so that she could stare disapprovingly down at him, “That doesn’t count mister. I know that you can do better than that.”

Johnny just laughed and childishly stuck his tongue out at her. She gasped indignantly and launched herself at him so that he was at the mercy of her fingers as they danced over his tickle spots.

Johnny let out a little surprised squeak before he broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Meena grinned triumphantly and battled with his wriggling form as he tried to escape her merciless fingers. Tears clouded Johnny’s vision as he struggled away from Meena, grasping uselessly at the grass as if the flimsy blades would help him.

After a few more minutes of torture Meena released him as she gazed down at him triumphantly. Johnny gasped for breath but that didn’t stop him from looking up at her adoringly, the taste of laughter still on the tip of his tongue.

“Tha’s...tha’s not fair.” He gasped and Meena just shrugged, her grin never once faltering. Johnny was helpless but to memorize that expression from his prone position, still trapped beneath her.

“Play the game right and we won’t have any issues.” She giggled and Johnny rolled his eyes. When he didn’t agree immediately she held her fingers over his tickle spot threateningly.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll play the bloody game right.” He laughed but there was an edge of panic in his voice that let Meena know that her threat worked. She released him and laid back in her spot to resume her search for the perfect cloud.

Johnny simultaneously felt relieved and remiss when he was freed but he decided that if he was going to keep it together, it was best that he not be trapped underneath the object of his affections. He turned his gaze away from Meena and back to the clouds, unwilling to incite her wrath again.

After a few minutes of silence, he pointed at a cloud that he had been studying for what felt like forever, trying to discern some shape. “I think tha’ one looks loike a feather.” He pointed and Meena followed his finger until she found the feather cloud.

“Now you’re getting it!” She laughed and resumed her search of the skies. They felt like kids again, laying in the grass, soaking up the sun and competing to see who could get the last cloud. They catalogued every cloud in the sky until finally, Johnny found the last one: a big heart innocently floating in the sky as if it was waiting for him to find it.

“Ha! I win.” He exclaimed happily and rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach, pressed up against Meena’s side. The heart cloud taunted him from the sky, as if the universe was trying to remind him exactly what he had set out to do when he brought Meena to the park.

_And maybe I could try to learn to fly_   
_So I could write your name up in the sky_   
_Gotta shout out loud,_   
_I just can’t take it_   
_And for the first time in my life_   
_This world feels so right_   
_I can’t hold back I'll lose my mind_

Meena surprised him by rolling onto her side so that their faces were mere inches apart, “What exactly did you win?”

Johnny could tell that it was spoken out of pure curiosity but he couldn’t help but be tempted to steal a kiss from her lips and claim it as his prize. Something told him that it wasn’t the right moment to do that. The gentleman that his mother had raised him to be was insisting that he woo her before he kiss her, not steal one. So he leaned forward and smirked challengingly at her.

“Tell me wot yer bakin’ secrets are.” He whispered and despite her blush Meena let out a laugh and lightly shoved his shoulder. Instead of pulling back like he expected her to she leaned forward and whispered as if she was telling him a secret. He leaned in, anticipation building as if she was really about to spill her secrets to him, and he felt her breath close to his face.

“Nope.” She whispered and her giggles tempered his frown into a playful glare. She rolled her eyes at his pouting and rolled onto her back so that she was looking up at the sky once more.

“Awww come on. Tha’s not fair. I won and I wanna know.” He whined and sprawled himself next to her, their heads nearly touching.

“You didn’t really think that I was gonna tell you all my secrets did you? The fact that they are secrets is half of what makes them taste good.” She insisted but Johnny’s stubborn pouting continued so she was forced to placate him by running her idles hands through his hair. He relaxed within a few seconds and Meena decided that since he had treated her to ice cream, the least she could do was promise him a few choice morsels.

“If it helps. I’ll let you try my new creations when they debut at the bakery. You can have an all access pass.” She paused when she saw the devious grin spreading across his face, “Within reason Johnny Bannerton.” she scolded him but he didn’t mind. How could he possibly mind anything with the way that her fingers were stroking his scalp and weaving their way through his thick locks?

For what felt like the millionth time that day he considered telling her in that moment, blurting out his feelings as they relaxed in the sunshine, but once again his brain acted without his permission and this time his voice was husky when he delivered his lamest reply yet.

_I need to let you know_   
_And every time I open my mouth_   
_I can’t get the words out_   
_I’ve just never given up before_

“I’m sure they’ll be really good. Thanks.” He kicked himself the moment that the words left his mouth but Meena didn’t seem to mind his verbal diarrhea. She gave him a grateful smile but there was a hint of doubt in it. Johnny watched as she turned her attention to the clouds once more, but her mind was most definitely somewhere else. He gave her a couple minutes of silence before he tentatively reached out and clasped her hand in his own. Despite how the intimate contact made his heart beat frantically in his chest, Meena gripped his hand tight and it calmed him to think that she was drawing some comfort from him.

“Wot’s wrong Meena?” he finally whispered and Meena hesitated for what felt like forever before she turned to face him, her blue eyes uncertain.

“I’m just… I’m a little nervous about work.” She stumbled out and while Johnny was surprised and bursting with questions he just gave her an encouraging smile and waited for her to continue. Meena took a shaky breath, gave his hand a squeeze and then rolled over so that she was leaning in close.

“When I was at work today my boss told me that she wanted me to give her two new recipe ideas for the display case. Sh-she wants to display my work on the display!” She was gushing but Johnny could tell that she was still worried. He mirrored her smile and squeezed her hand a little bit to convey his support. Meena immediately burst into an attractive blush and sent Johnny’s heart back into a tizzy.

“And I’m so honored, I’m so excited but… but what if I mess it up? What if they don’t taste good? What if they don’t look good?” Johnny could see her descending into a panic so he quickly captured her other hand and held them both tight against his chest. Her teary blue eyes stayed glued to his calm brown eyes and he gave her his best serious face, trying desperately to convey his sincerity.

_My heart is yours_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_My heart is yours_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Meena... ya gotta 'ave faith in yourself. Ya 're an amazin' singer and your bakin' is aht of this world. There is nah way that ya could mess this up. I know that you’ll blow those customers away.” Meena felt her heart stop when he spoke to her in that soft sincere voice and she felt like the world around them had disappeared. And then he successfully made her world stop.

“Cause I ‘ave faith in ya.”

All she could do was nod and smile, her confidence slowly returning as if his words and look alone could bring it back from the dead. As if he didn’t already have her heart he decided to lighten the mood with a conspiratorial wink and a crooked grin. Despite herself, Meena broke out into giggles and his smile grew in response.

“Thank you Johnny.” She pulled him into a tight hug, savoring the feeling of his strong arms as they wrapped around her. She took a deep breath and finally released him from the embrace, only for him to pull back, briefly cup her cheek, and then scoot back slightly. Meena gave him a grateful smile and laid back into her original position.

“I’ve been thinking about taking some cooking classes at the community college.” She said offhand, the thought that he should know suddenly popping into her brain. Johnny sat up eagerly and loomed over her, a big grin dominating his face.

"That's amazin' Meena! I mean you’re already so talented but I fin’ that ya could learn a lot from those classes.” He gushed and Meena blushed at his praise but smiled nonetheless, feeling some kind of pride that he was so excited for her.

_You’re the sound track in my mind_   
_You’re the word that I can't rhyme_   
_It’s like I'm singin'_   
_Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah_   
_All the time_

Suddenly something occurred to Meena about the familiar park and as she looked back up at Johnny. The happiness and sheer affection in his eyes only served to convince her that he deserved to see her special place.

“Hey Johnny?” She asked tentatively and he hummed slightly to acknowledge her question. She felt her cheeks heating up reflexively and for the millionth time she cursed her default shyness. Despite the way her heart sped up and her tongue felt like lead she pushed through and blurted out her offer.

“I want to take you somewhere...somewhere special.” She watched a blur of emotions flit across his face and his brown eyes darted over her face as if he was trying to see what exactly she was thinking.

She pushed her feelings back from the forefront of her mind, trying desperately to keep the out of his piercing gaze. Johnny was her best friend and even the chance of losing him to her confession was scary enough to quell that warm love that flowed through her every second that she spent with him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Johnny sat pack, making room for her to sit up. Meena quickly sat up so that their faces were inches apart. He looked startled but his smile quickly resurfaced.

“Sounds loike a plan.” She heard him accept and like a shot she was on her feet, practically overflowing with an energetic excitement that was wholly contrary to her shy nature but extremely adorable none the less. Johnny sat on their little grassy hill, watching happily as she practically danced away from him.

He didn’t realize that he was supposed to be following until she turned around and saw him still sitting on the hill. He was about to get up when she bounded over, grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. With a secretive smile she clasped his hand in hers and led the way deeper into the vast park.

_I need to let you know_   
_And every time I open my mouth_   
_I can’t get the words out_   
_I’ve just never given up before_

As they weaved through trees and waded through a particularly dense field of flowers, a particularly persistent memory called for his attention. It broke through his haze of happiness and suddenly his appreciation of the feel of her hand in his was interrupted by a persistent voice that sounded suspiciously like Ash.

‘Isn’t there something you were supposed to be telling her?’

Johnny felt that deliciously happy feeling that always absorbed him when he was with her, a feeling that he had decided was his love for her. Accompanying the feeling like a bucket of ice water was the anxiety that had plagued him since he locked eyes with her. It was easy to have conviction when the object of your affections wasn’t looking at you with that disarmingly sweet smile. His mission from the start was to tell her how he felt and ask her on a date but as usual she had effectively distracted him from his thoughts.

‘That’s right Lover Boy. Time to gorilla up and do it already.’ His smug conscience gloated and while he still appreciated the feeling of her hand in his, he was now more focused than ever on expressing himself. And where better to do it than in a place so special to Meena?

_My heart is yours_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_My heart is yours_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

They broke through the tree line onto an old winding path, sheltered from the rest of the world by a tunnel of trees on either side. Meena’s wager pace slowed down to a content stroll but her grip on his hand never faltered. Johnny looked around at the overgrown path and how nature seemed to be reclaiming it. Somehow it seemed to make the little haven all that more charming.

He heard the faint sounds of running water and when they cleared the canopy of trees the path transformed into a charming bridge that stood proudly over a creek.

Meena finally released his hand and he stepped back to watch her walk up onto the bridge. She reverently ran her hand over the smooth surface of the old wood. He gave her a few moments alone before he joined her on the bridge, leaning his back against the railing so that he could see her face. The only other time he had seen her so relaxed was when she gave in to the music on stage. Her face was accented by her twinkling eyes and an unconscious smile and her ears weee flared to reveal her full face.

She was the first to break the tranquil silence between them, her soft tone blanking so perfectly with the scenery that Johnny could easily believe that she had been born for this place, “My dad used to bring me here.” She traced a carving in the wood, drawing Johnny’s attention to it.

It was a crude carving of a daisy and below it the initials M and D has been carved slightly deeper into the wood. Johnny smiled and a wave of nostalgia washed over him, reminding him of the special things that he had done with his mother.

“He used to tell me that this was a magic bridge. Good things always happen here.” Meena drew him back to the present and he placed his hand on top of hers.

“Thank you for bringing me here, sharing this with me.” He said quietly and Meena gave him a smile that made him weak before turning her attention back to their surroundings.

_My heart is yours_   
_I need to let you_   
_I need to let you know_

He couldn’t bring himself to follow her gaze as she looked down at the water because he was too busy sappily watching her expressions. She was happy but it was an innocent kind of happiness, like she was reliving her childhood happiness.

Her skin was dappled with patches of sunlight that broke through the leaves of the trees and her body was completely relaxed. It was like seeing a whole different side of her, where she didn’t feel the pressure to impress anyone or do everything perfectly. And the most amazing part was that not only was he there to see it, but he was allowed to be a part of it.

She was beautiful like this and that fact would have hit him like a truck if he wasn’t already aware of how beautiful she always was. Instead it settled on his mind like another layer of who she was.

And just like the stream below them his courage came trickling back.

_My heart is yours_   
_I need to let you_   
_I need to let you know_   
_My heart is yours_

The fire that had all been put out by nerves and bad timing flared up inside of him and he began to recognize the opportunity that was before him, ripe for the taking. There was no room for excuses because he knew that there would be no better time and no better better place to talk her how he felt.

This bridge was important to her, it was isolated, and the charm of nature made it perfectly romantic. The universe had delivered his standards on a silver platter and finally, he refused to give up. He didn’t give up on anything and he wasn’t about to start now.

Johnny took a deep breath and took Meena’s hand in his own, his heart in his throat and his courage washing through him like an exhilarating waterfall.

_You’re the sound track in my mind_   
_You’re the word that I can't rhyme_   
_I’ve never given up before_

“Meena I... I been thinkin’ and I’ve really enjoyed gettin’ ter know ya.” He started and cleared his throat while Meena looked at him with open curiosity and confusion. When he mentioned getting to know her she smiled and her cheeks flushed to mirror his steadily reddening face.

“And I dunno bout ya but I keep feeling’ butterflies in my chest when I’m wif ya.” He laughed nervously, not quite sure why he was doing it but he pressed on anyways.

“Cause I loike ya. A lot. And I don’t wanna ruin what we ‘ave but I just gotta take a chance and ask ya if ya wanna... I dunno, eat food or see a movie wif me.... together... loike a date?” He winced at his delivery, wondering what happened to the cool but still heartfelt confession that he had planned on delivering. It was too late now. He could only hope that she would understand his babble and accept.

_My heart is yours_   
_And this heart is yours_   
_I’ve never given up_   
_I’ve never given up_

The silence after his confession hung between them like a thick fog and Johnny held his breath like the smallest sigh would break the spell and send everything into a downward spiral.

His mind was alight with the worst possible scenario as it braced for a rejection that he dreaded. He hoped beyond hope that he hadn’t just permanently damaged their friendship. They had become so close in so short a time and losing that would be like losing a limb or more importantly his heart. He tried to picture life without her but his imagination refused to cooperate. Now that he had had a taste of what things could be like with her he outright refused to think about what his life could be if he lost her in this moment.

It had only been a few seconds of silence but he felt like he had been waiting in agony for years. He looked up at her face in an effort to find out why she was remaining silent, almost hoping that her rejection would be written out, clear as day, just so he could have an answer, something other than this silence that he was growing to abhor.

However, he was not rewarded. Sure the shock of finding out that he had feelings for her was apparent but the only other expression that Johnny could find was the unreadable mystery expression that usually fascinated him. In this moment, however, it was nothing but frustrating and only served to drive him further in the pit of despair.

Finally his impatience won out and he decided that he would just take it back, pass it off as a joke, anything that he could do to salvage the situation, but she beat him to it. He stood there mouth open and his words stopped in their tracks by her trunk as she held up to his mouth in a hushing motion.

_My heart is yours_

And then like **a dream** his agony was quelled by one little word that fell from her lips like his salvation.

“Yes.”


	13. Dream A Little Dream of Me

When Johnny dropped Meena off at home later that day she practically sprinted up the walk to her house, bursting through the front door in pure, unadulterated excitement. She dumped her backpack in the entrance and dashed down the hall in search of her mother. The dining room was empty, and her grandparents were both glued to the TV in the living room so she got away with a small greeting rather than a detailed play by play of her day. Next she tried the kitchen where she finally found her mother lazily washing dishes in the sink and humming along to a soft tune that came from the small radio in the window.

 

Leslie turned around to find her daughter standing in the doorway, her eyes bright with excitement and her cheeks flushed a happy red, “Hi honey. I saved you some dinner-“ she started to say but her words were quickly drowned out as Meena tackled her into a tight hug and began talking with such excitement and fervor that for a moment Leslie wondered if this was truly her mild-mannered shy daughter. She was talking so fast that her words blended into a verbal mush that Leslie couldn’t make sense of. Instead she returned the tight hug and bestowed a little kiss on top of Meena’s head for good measure.

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down honeydoll I can’t understand a word coming out of your sweet mouth.” Meena stopped babbling and smiled sheepishly at her mother, her cheeks taking on a deeper red hue of embarrassment mixed in with that same boundless excitement. Leslie couldn’t banish the smile off her face if she tried her hardest, seeing her sweet girl so happy and excited about something had always been her desire. Every parent wanted their child to be happy but Leslie couldn’t help but think that she wanted it more, Meena deserved it more.

 

When Meena fell silent she raised an eyebrow and grabbed her still steaming cup of hot cocoa from the counter so she could sip at the molten chocolate heaven, “Alright now why dontcha tell me what’s got you so worked up.”

 

“Mom! Oh my gosh Mom!” Meena gushed and Leslie smothered her giggles in a sip of hot chocolate.

 

“Johnny….” Leslie perked up at the gorilla’s name, quickly setting her cup aside as every part of her hoped for the news that she had been waiting for since her daughter came home mooning over the gorilla with the honey voice and sweet disposition, “…he asked me out!”

 

Leslie immediately squealed in happiness and swept her grinning daughter up into a tight hug as she spun her around the kitchen. When she finally released Meena her smile had yet to fade, rather it had grown with the encouragement of her mother’s excitement.

 

**_Stars shining bright above you_ **

**_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ **

**_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_ **

**_Dream a little dream of me_ **

 

Leslie let out another excited squeal and spun around to grab Meena’s favorite mug from the cabinet, quickly filling it with hot cocoa and marshmallows.

 

“Oooh I’m so excited. Tell me everything.” She shoved the mug into Meena’s hands and resumed her stance against the counter, waiting eagerly for her daughter to dish out the details as she demanded. Meena opened her mouth to start her story when suddenly Leslie pushed herself off of the counter and peeked around the corner into the living room where her parents were still glued to the TV, although it looked like her father was about to fall asleep.

 

Still a whirl of excitement she grabbed her daughter by the elbow and practically dragged her up the stairs and into her room. She winked at Meena’s confused expression and practically skipped over to her daughter’s bed. Meena just stood there for a second, looking at her mother in what seemed like exasperated surprise before she smiled eagerly and ran over to join her on the bed.

 

The mattress let out a squeaky protest as she bounced on it but she paid it no mind and instead cuddled up next to her mom to tell her story.

 

“He came to see me at work mom. I wasn’t expecting him but it was so nice to see him and he looked so nervous it was just…” She let out a happy little sigh and Leslie felt like her heart was just going to melt in her chest, she was so happy to see her little girl in love.

 

“Sooo what happened next?” Leslie eagerly asked and Meena rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her mother’s probing but quickly resumed her tale.

 

“Well he asked me to go to the park with him and of course I said yes because I love that park and I would pretty much follow him everywhere. And oh mom he linked our arms and even bought me ice cream like a gentleman.” Meena grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it for a second, trying to hide her persistent blush.

 

“Awwww baby girl that sounds just like him. What a sweet boy.” Leslie encouraged her daughter who looked up at her with the smile of a girl who had been successfully wooed.

 

“And we watched the clouds and talked and then well….” She gulped and looked up at her mother, “I took him to Daddy’s bridge.”

 

Leslie felt herself stiffen at the mention of her deceased husband but the smile never left her face. The warm feeling in her heart now had a sad little tone to it as she realized that Meena hadn’t been back to that bridge since her father’s death and now she was sharing it with Johnny. Obviously this boy meant more to her than just a simple crush.

 

Meena watched her mother for any adverse reaction, and though she caught the sad look in her mother’s eyes, Leslie reached out and clasped her hand, squeezing it to let her know that it was alright and to continue.

 

“He took my hand Mom and he stumbled through the most adorable and confusing confession that I have ever heard. To think he didn’t know he already had my heart. And then he asked me to dinner and I said yes!” She squealed and Leslie gathered her up into another one of her bone-crushing hugs

 

**_Say nighty-night and kiss me_ **

**_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_ **

**_While I'm alone and blue as can be_ **

**_Dream a little dream of me_ **

 

“Oh sweetheart I just knew that one day that boy would get the courage to ask you out. It’s a mother’s instinct.” she winked when Meena just rolled her eyes in disbelief. Leslie released her daughter and leapt to her feet, dashing to the door and clapping her hands in excitement.

 

“This calls for a celebration. I’m gonna go order us some Chimpese food, you get the spa kit.” She winked at Meena who immediately gasped and perked up. They hadn’t had a mother-daughter spa night in years since her mother had to get a second job and take care of her parents. There just never seemed to be enough free time in the day for her to do more than work, eat dinner and go to sleep.

 

Leslie knew that she should probably go to bed early since she had a dawn shift the next morning, but this was a special night for her daughter and their was no way that she was going to miss it. Besides, she could use a little relaxation herself, and losing a few hours of sleep wouldn’t damage her that much.

 

When she looked back and saw Meena eagerly gathering her nail polish and face mask supplies she knew that she had made the right decision. Even though Meena was almost an adult and fairly self-sufficient, Leslie took comfort in the knowledge that she was the first mammal that Meena went to with life-changing news like this. Her eyes teared up with motherly pride and she hurried downstairs to find the house phone and their stash of secret Chimpese takeout menus. Takeout had always been a secret indulgence that she and Meena shared so she had their order memorized without nothing but a glance at the familiar, slightly crumpled papers.

 

After she had placed in her order she hurried back upstairs and found Meena looking over her small nail polish collection, trying to decide on a color. Leslie gave them a glance before picking up a soft lilac color that practically screamed Meena’s name. She dangled it in front of her daughter with a knowing smile and set it aside.

 

“This color looks great on you baby. And we want you looking your best for your date.” Meena’s eyes widened and her blush resurfaced at the mention of her upcoming date, but Leslie could tell she was doing so out of excitement by the secret smile that was fighting its way onto her face.

 

“Now pick one out for me while I get the face mask’s ready.” Meena accepted her mission with a nod and Leslie picked up the special elephant mud masks that they had bought a long time ago and squeezed the contents of two masks into a large bowl. She mixed it up and then brought it back over to where Meena was waiting.

 

She proudly showed her the bright red polish that she had picked out for her mother and Leslie immediately recognized it as the shade that she used to wear when Meena was younger. She gave Meena a watery smile and set the bowl down on the bedside table.

 

“Perfect honey. I’m… I’m gonna go change into my pjs and you better do the same. We wanna be comfortable for this right?” She winked at Meena who giggled and wandered over to her dresser to find a pair of pjs. Leslie hurried to her room and slipped on her favorite nightgown and plush robe.

 

On her way out of the room she stopped by her mirror where a picture of her and her husband was gently stuck in the frame. She pulled it out and slipped it into her pocket, hoping that somehow it would bring her husband closer to their daughter tonight.

 

When she returned to her daughter’s room, Meena was perched on her bed in her favorite constellation pajama set, impatiently waiting for her mother to return. Leslie barely had a second to admire how grown up her baby girl was before her daughter was calling her over urgently.

 

“Hurry Mom. The mask mix is starting to harden.” She huffed and Leslie held her hands up in surrender as she made her way over to the bed and dipped her hand in the mix.

 

“Close your eyes baby.” She said softly and Meena quickly complied so that her mother could spread the cool mud mixture over her face. Leslie smiled softly to herself as she diligently spread the mixture over Meena’s face covering every inch of her daughter’s skin with her expert hands. When she finished she pulled back and Meena opened her eyes to reveal those striking blue eyes that reminded her so much of her husband. Her breath caught in her throat for a second before Meena decided to shatter the solemn mood her mother had fallen into by grabbing a handful of mix and splattering it over her mother’s face playfully.

 

Leslie gaped at her laughing child as she slowly wiped the mix off of her eyelids and spread the mess over her own face, “Oh you’ll pay for that one later little missy.” She threatened but Meena just smiled and tried to look apologetic as she carefully covered the rest of her mother’s face. Leslie didn’t buy it for one second.

 

Once the masks had set Meena went about painting her mother’s nails, her tongue stuck out in concentration as she focused on getting each nails to look perfectly, delectably bright red. Leslie just relaxed and watched her daughter as she worked, filled with mountains of love for her precious girl. And when Meena looked up for approval, she didn’t even have to look at her nails.

 

“They’re perfect honeybee. Now get over here and let your momma do your nails.” Meena eagerly traded positions with her mother and Leslie shook up the lilac paint before opening the bottle and delicately dragging the brush over her daughter’s nails. Ash she painted each nail she flashed back to when Meena was just a little calf, wriggling impatiently while Leslie painted each nail a beautiful purple. And then when she had finished, her little girl had marveled at her now colorful hands before looking up at her with the biggest, brightest smile and innocent blue eyes.

 

“Thank you mommy.” Those word sin a sweet baby voice had cut straight through her and even now as Leslie sat back and inspected her handiwork, those same words, this time said in the soft voice of her grown daughter, had the very same effect.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“Of course baby girl.” She said, hoping to God that Meena didn’t hear the thickness of her words, the emotions behind each one. Thankfully Meena didn’t seem to notice, instead fixing her with a smile that seemed infinitely brighter when surrounded by the dark mud mask. Leslie felt tears pricking on the corners of her eyes again and she quickly stood up, going over to Meena’s bathroom to wash off her face mask. Meena quickly followed her example and once they were washed clean Meena settled back on her bed and Leslie wandered over to her daughter’s closet.

 

“Now what should we pick out to wear?” Meena grinned and took up a cross-legged position on her bed, eagerly awaiting her mom’s suggestions.

 

**_Stars fading but I linger on dear_ **

**_Still craving your kiss_ **

**_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_ **

**_Just saying this_ **

 

Almost as if the universe was providing her with a break from the emotional roller coaster that was their spa night, the doorbell rang. Disregarding her mud mask and her robe, Leslie hurried downstairs and opened the door for the delivery mammal. The young pig that was waiting at the door, precariously balancing the elephant portions of Chimpese food gaped at her for a second before stumbling his way through a greeting.

 

Leslie let out a laugh, both at his flustered state and at herself for answering the door looking like she did. She gratefully took the food and gave the delivery boy a twenty, telling him to keep the change. The young pig eagerly hurried away from their house and back to his motorbike as Leslie closed the door and hurried upstairs with her prize.

 

Meena snatched her food from her mother as soon as she got back in the room and eagerly dug in with the chopsticks that were included with each meal. Leslie had gathered her raging emotions back under control and settled down next to her daughter to eat. They didn’t say much as they ate, a comfortable silence settling between them until Leslie finally set aside her carton and returned to her daughter’s closet.

 

“Back to business.” She joked and Meena giggled through her mouthful of noodles. They went through several outfits until they had finally settled on a pair of dark jeans, a loose white button up with thin black stripes and little purple flowers sprinkled all over it.

 

As Meena watched her mother hang up the outfit where she could easily find it, she had the sudden urge to ask her mother something that she had never asked her before.

 

“Mom?” She asked softly and Leslie hummed to let her know that she was listening as she fiddled with the shirt, trying to keep it from getting wrinkled, “What was it like… when you and dad started dating?”

 

Leslie froze right in her tracks and stayed facing the closet, her breath quiet as she argued with herself about how she should answer the question. She could either brush it off and leave the pain for another day or she could endure that hurt and share with her daughter what true love felt like when she was young. All it took was one look at her daughter’s uncertain face in the mirror for her to make a decision. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, reaching into her robe’s pocket to produce the picture of her and her husband.

 

Slowly she made her way over to where Meena was waiting tensely for her mother’s answer. Leslie silently sat back in the pillows and opened her arms for Meena who immediately dove into her embrace and cuddled up to her mom. Leslie handed the picture to Meena who delicately cradled it in her hand and looked at it curiously. She desperately set about memorizing the smile on her dad’s face, and the pure love that radiated from both of her parents in that one little photo before handing it back to her mom.

 

“When your daddy first asked me out he was a nervous wreck. I don’t think that he would have known his own name if you had asked him.” She chuckled through her tear-thickened voice and both of their gazes stayed glued to the photo.

 

“He took me to see a new monster movie. He knew how much I loved them so he saved up for a week just so he could buy us both tickets and snacks. When he rolled up outside my house in that old jalopy of his your grandfather was… less than enthusiastic to say the least.” Meena smiled softly, perfectly picturing her grandfather analyzing her father’s every move.

 

“I got all dressed up and if I remember right your dad even wore a dress shirt and a tie with his jeans. It was the most dressed up he ever got besides our wedding and if he had his way he would have married me in a pair of workman’s jeans.” Leslie chuckled and swiped at the tears that snuck down her cheeks without her permission.

 

“He stuttered through every answer to your grandpa’s interrogation and when we finally escaped he opened the door for me and helped me into the car like a gentleman. He paid for everything at the movies and even though we sat in the back row he didn’t try anything with me. The most he did was sneak his arm around my shoulders near the end of the movie and I had to damn near tell him to make a move.” Meena giggled along with her mother, trying to picture the calm, stoic man that she had known as a fumbling mess of a teenage boy.

 

“When we got home he walked me up to the stoop and then… well everything in the entire world stopped for that one moment. I knew he was too nervous to do anything himself so grabbed his hand and I kissed him. And then there were fireworks. I felt like I was in the Fourth of July because they were everywhere and my heart was trying to jump out of my chest.”

 

Meena looked up at her mom in amazement, watching as her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared at nothing, obviously buried deep in the memory. Meena’s heart ached for her mother but at the same time she felt a new rush of love as she learned about her parents’ beginning.

 

“That’s when I knew that he was the only one for me.” Leslie almost whispered, the tears running freely down her cheeks, creating salty tracks on her skin. Meena didn’t have any words for her mother but instead she just hugged her tight and let her mom cry silently for a few minutes. When Leslie finally pulled back her eyes were red but she was smiling as she stroked Meena’s face.

 

“I’m so proud of the mammal that you’ve become Meena, and your daddy would be too.” Meena sniffled and nodded silently, closing her eyes as her mother kissed her forehead and let her lips linger there for a moment longer.

 

**_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_ **

**_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_ **

**_But in your dreams whatever they be_ **

**_Dream a little dream of me_ **

 

Their moment was broken when Meena was suddenly afflicted with a large yawn that quickly passed on to her mother. Leslie smiled down at her and helped her under the covers, tucking them around her like she had when Meena was little. She kissed Meena’s forehead and stepped back to look down at her daughter as Meena sleepily returned her gaze.

 

“I love you so much baby girl. Sweet dreams.” She whispered as she gathered up their food cartons and backed out towards the door. As she shut off the lights she heard Meena’s soft reply.

 

“I love you to Mom.” And then the door was shut and Meena was alone in the dark, staring up in contemplation at the glow stars that decorated her ceiling. She couldn’t help but wonder what life would have been like if her father was still alive. Would she have still met everyone at the Moon theater? Would she have met Johnny? And if she had met Johnny, what would her dad think of her date? Would he like him? Would he have been protective like her grandpa?

 

Unfortunately she did not have the answers, despite how much she yearned to know, and her thoughts slowly faded into a general fuzzy fixation on her father as she slipped into a deep sleep.

 

**_Stars fading but I linger on dear_ **

**_Still craving your kiss_ **

**_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_ **

**_Just saying this_ **

 

_Meena found herself back in the park, watching herself lead Johnny through the trees towards her father’s special spot. She blinked rapidly in confusion, trying to make sense of why she watching herself from above instead of from her own perspective._

 

_She tried to shift her gaze, look around, but instead her view zoomed in on her and Johnny as he took her hands and stumbled through his confession. She couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, not that she needed to. The words were burned in her mind forever and she would never forget. She watched herself say yes and felt her chest burst with such warmth that she was immediately lulled away from any fear or trepidation that might have lingered from her odd viewpoint._

 

_Suddenly that warm presence burst from her chest and took shape next to her, revealing a familiar face that she only ever saw in photographs. Her father was leaning casually against the railing of the bridge, smiling at her with such happiness and love that she could barely breath. She rushed over to him and slammed into him with all of her might, hugging him tightly, determined to never let go._

 

_His gentle hand trailed a warm path over her hand and down to her back where he soothing rubbed circles on her shoulder blades. Meena was torn between bursting into tears and smiling so hard that her face would break into a million pieces so she opted to smile up at her father while tears streamed down her cheeks._

 

_She tried to speak but nothing came out no matter how hard she tried, so she resigned herself to holding in all of her questions and enjoying her father’s presence for as long as she was able. Her father glanced over to the scene that they both had been watching and she felt a burst of pride and love in her chest._

 

_She put a hand over her heart as if to acknowledge that the feelings were the only way that her father could communicate with her. It was as if he had heard her questions and had come just to give her answers. His hand suddenly cupped her cheek and his warm lips bestowed a kiss on her forehead that reminded her of every time he would kiss her good night or greet her when he came home._

 

_He pulled back and gave her a wink that made her laugh and swipe at the tears that stubbornly continued to stream down her cheeks. Her father smiled one more time and then pulled her into his warm embrace once more until she was completely surrounded, swathed in his love and carried back to her bed._

 

Meena awoke clutching her pillow like a lifeline, her face buried in the soft fabric as silent tears soaked through her pillow case. She let out a shaky breath and sat up slightly, looking around her room for a minute, half expecting her father to appear out of nowhere and tell her that it wasn’t a dream, that he was still looking out for her wherever he was. But the darkness revealed nothing.

 

**_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_ **

**_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_ **

**_But in your dreams whatever they be_ **

**_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_ **

**_You'll dream, dream a little of me_ **

 

Meena didn’t let herself stay discouraged by her lack of answers, rather she clung to the pillow once more, letting her covers simulate the warmth of her father’s embrace and her pillow pretend to be his solid chest embracing her. For a mere moment she felt it once more, that loving warmth, the familiar scent of her father, and then it was gone once more, its only mission to reassure her of what she had seen, what she had felt.

 

Her father had come to her to show her that she had no reason to worry. He obviously approved of whatever made her happy and Johnny filled her with such happiness that there weren’t even words to describe it. Satisfied with the evidence that her fears were assuaged and that her father loved her she settled back down onto her side and closed her eyes once more.

 

“Goodnight daddy.” She whispered into the empty room and when she fell asleep she was filled with such excitement and contented calmness that she hadn’t felt since her father was alive. Her breathing evened out and she dove back into dreams, only this time her face was adorned with a smile that was practically **brighter than the sun**.


	14. The Way You Look Tonight

The next day when Meena awoke she felt more reluctant to leave the fuzzy world of dreams than she ever had before. She was tempted to pull the covers back up and dive back into sleep but she stopped when she heard the odd sound of her phone vibrating against the wood of her nightstand. Sleepily she reached out and picked up the phone, scanning over the screen to see if it was worth waking up.  
  
The moment that she saw a text from Johnny flashing on the screen her heart pounded in her chest and any residual sleepiness melted away like the last snow under the sun’s rays. She rolled over in bed and cradled the phone to her chest and she eagerly read the message, her smile never fading from her face, actually growing larger with each second that she stared at the screen.  
  
**J: Mornin beautiful.**  
  
Meena giggled to herself when she read the simple text. It didn’t say much but she felt a little flutter in her chest because he had thought of her that morning, enough to send her a text. And he had called her beautiful. She fought the urge to duck under her covers and hide from his compliment and instead curled into a tighter ball so she could begin to formulate a reply. It felt like hours before she finally picked one of the million responses running through her mind and typed it out.  
  
**M: Good morning! :)**  
  
She was applauding herself on the cute reply when suddenly the screen changed to display an incoming call from Johnny. She nearly dropped the phone she was so surprised. Meena stared at her phone for a few seconds before she realized that she was keeping Johnny’s call waiting. She scrambled to frantically pick up the phone and pressed it to her ear, hoping that she didn’t sound to breathless or awkward when she answered.  
  
“H-Hello?” She fumbled her words slightly but any embarrassment that she might have felt disappeared the instant that Johnny’s smooth voice came to life in her phone’s speaker.  
  
“ ‘Ey Meena.” He seemed a little nervous and as a result his accent grew stronger, which only made Meena’s blush deepen. She had always loved his accent and by now she was fairly good at deciphering his words when it thickened.  
  
“I was just callin’ cause I um… I wanted ter see if it was okay fer me ter pick ya up around six tonight?” Meena felt her heartbeat immediately pick up as she realized that he was talking about picking her up for their date. It hadn’t been a dream; she was going on a date with Johnny, finally!  
  
“Y-yeah! That sounds great. I can’t wait.” Her excitement was hard to conceal she eagerly clutched her phone close to her ear as if by doing that time would fast forward and she would be seeing him in person, on a date. A date!!  
  
He chuckled smoothly and his voice softened, his nervousness disappearing to be replaced by an alluringly soft tone that made her melt completely, “Me too love. I got it all planned aht. All I need now is ya and then everythin’ will be perfect.”  
  
Meena felt her breath catch in her throat and she almost cursed him for being so charming but she wouldn’t trade the way that he made her heart pound irregularly in her chest for anything. She let out a nervous giggle as she tried to think of some way to reply to his flirting, but she was saved by the sound of Ash’s voice yelling in the background of Johnny’s call.  
  
“Hey Lover Boy!! Get off the phone and help me lift this damn table. It’s freaking heavy!” Johnny let out a disgruntled huff that made Meena giggle again, but the softness in his voice never disappeared as he returned his attention back to her.  
  
“Sorry love. I gotta go deal wif a grumpy porcupine. I’ll see ya at 6?” Meena was smiling so hard she was convinced that he would be able to see her expression just by listening to her talk, and she giggled again at his light teasing.  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you. Now, you better go appease her before she takes her revenge.” Johnny’s laugh joined hers and she felt a reluctant pull in her chest at the thought of hanging up on him.  
  
“I’ll see you soon Beautiful.” He chuckled and then the line went silent, her phone clicking as he hung up and their conversation ended. Meena laid in her bed for a few more minutes, staring at her phone with a look that bordered on deliriously happy. Finally she rolled over and flipped on her speaker, which immediately began spitting out her favorite music. She leapt out of bed and rushed over to her bathroom, snagging her towel as she went and swaying her hips as she sang along to the music and slid across the slippery tile in an improvised dance move.  
  
She belted out happily in the shower and got dressed in the outfit that her mother had helped her pick out the night before: a pair of dark jeans and a loose white button up with thin black stripes and little purple flowers sprinkled all over it. She slipped on her converse and practically danced down the stairs, singing softly under her breath as she slid into the dining room where her mom was setting out the last of the pancakes.   
  
Meena greeted her family happily, bestowing a kiss on her mother’s cheek as she accepted her plate and eagerly settled herself into her seat. Leslie watched her with a knowing smile and shook her head with a giggle when Meena eagerly dug into her pancakes. Meena was halfway through with her pancakes when she finally felt the intense gaze scrutinizing her every move. She looked up in confusion and locked gazes with her grandfather who was watching her in suspicious confusion, his coffee cup clasped in his grasp and his breakfast untouched. Meena quickly looked at her mother and grandmother who immediately looked down at their plates and pretended that they hadn’t been watching her since her uncharacteristically energetic entrance.  
  
“What?” She finally asked, subconsciously taking a long sip of her orange juice. Everyone remained silent for a few seconds before her grandfather finally spoke up, his voice hard and colored with a ‘no nonsense’ tone.  
  
“You sure seem happy this morning Meena… any special reason?” Meena felt her face heat up and her gaze remained glued to her plate as she stirred her food around, hoping desperately that they would just forget it and leave her be. It was a feeble hope, especially with a close-knit family like hers, but she couldn’t help but hold onto it nonetheless.  
  
Finally Leslie broke the silence, “She’s got a date tonight!”  
  
Her voice was high with excitement and pride as she blurted out Meena’s secret for the whole table to hear. Meena immediately looked up to seat her mother a despaired look that was promptly ignored in favor of her mother’s own ecstatic anticipation.  
  
“Mom!” She groaned and nervously glanced at her grandfather whose face was dark with stubborn fury. She never should have trusted her mother to keep a secret considering that she had invited the whole neighborhood over to congratulate Meena when she auditioned for Buster’s talent contest the second time around. Leslie couldn’t help but gush over her only baby, it was in her nature.  
  
“What?! Not my baby girl!” Her grandfather protested thunderously and Meena felt herself sink down into her seat in mortification as her mother shot her grandfather a furious look. A familiar battle of wills was taking place and her only solace as she watched her protective family battle it out was her grandmother’s hand as it patted her thigh and came accompanied by a soft smile. At least one animal in this family didn’t have to make a big deal out of everything.  
  
“And just who exactly is this rapscallion that asked my granddaughter out without asking my permission first?!” Her grandfather banged the table with his fist but Leslie just rolled her eyes angrily gestured in no particular direction.  
  
“Dad! This isn’t the middle ages! Meena can make her own decisions, she’s a grown mammal now and if she wants to go on a date she doesn’t need our permission.” She hissed out but Meena’s grandpa only huffed stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“In my day mammals had more respect-“ He muttered grumpily but was quickly cut off when Leslie sent him a pointed glare and gestured to Meena who was trying desperately to disappear behind her ears. She stiffened when her grandfather’s attention returned to her, but thankfully his rant had vented some of his protective ire and his mood had downgraded from hurricane to thunderstorm.  
  
“So who is this mammal?” He muttered seriously, taking a sip of his coffee as he waited for Meena to extricate herself from her cocoon of safety. Slowly she emerged and regarded her grandfather with nervous baby blues that immediately made his expression soften. She glanced at her mother who nodded encouragingly, her smile wide and happy.  
  
“Um… w-well it’s… Johnny?” It came out as a stuttered question rather than a statement but instead of descending into another rant Meena’s grandfather just calmly took another sip of his coffee and cut into his pancakes. Meena gaped at his calm form and looked to her mother with wide eyes, obviously expecting some kind of explosive reaction like he was known for but Leslie looked just as confused.  
  
“Grandpa?” She asked tentatively and waited as he slowly chewed the pancake and then glanced over at her, his eyes soft and loving.  
  
“That’s that gorilla boy right?” He asked and Meena nodded slowly, still confused and increasingly worried that maybe her grandfather had been replaced by an alien or something else to cause such a drastic personality change.  
  
“He’s a good boy.” Was his only response and Meena felt relief like she had never known flow through her. She had been expecting a fight with her grandfather about her date with Johnny but she had never expected such easy acceptance from him. It was a shock to say the least.  
  
“But if he tries anything I’ll teach him a thing or two.” He muttered and Meena felt a small measure of relief at his idle threat if only because it was so much more like him than easy acceptance. She chuckled and cut herself another bite of pancakes, her good mood and her appetite returning.  
  
“Sure grandpa.” She said indulgently as she smiled down into her pancakes, smiling when the breakfast conversation turned away from her love life and towards last night’s episode of Leopardy. Meena giggled when her grandfather and mother burst into another argument about one of the answers last night.  
  
She spent the rest of the day trying to distract herself, nervously flitting around the house trying to find things to do. After a couple hours her mother finally kicked her out of the kitchen with an affectionate huff.  
  
“I love you sweetheart but you’re driving me crazy with all of this hovering. Go watch TV with your grandparents or something.” Meena frowned and wandered over to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to her grandmother who patted her knee comfortingly before turning her attention back to the old movie that was playing on TV.  
  
Meena spent the next hour almost obsessively watching the clock before finally giving up and trying to pay attention to the movie. She actually found herself enjoying the black and white romance as the figures gracefully danced across the screen. She was dreamily watching the moose onscreen as he cradled the gazelle in his arms, softly serenading her in one of the most romantic movie scenes that she had ever seen when the doorbell finally cut through her daze.  
  
Her heart jumped into her throat and her gaze shot to the clock where the hands rested innocently on 6 o’clock. Meena leapt off of the couch and ran past her mother as she walked out of the kitchen, headed for the door as she wiped her hands off on her apron.  
  
“I got it! I’ll get it!!” She called almost frantically as she slid to a stop in front of the door, taking a second to take a deep breath and gather herself before pulling the door open. Her heart practically froze in her chest when she saw him standing there, his hands still buried in his chaotic hair, obviously caught in the middle of him trying to style it. As soon as he saw her his surprised look morphed into a goofy smile and her heart started beating her chest again, albeit erratically.  
  
_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
 _When the world is cold,_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look tonight._  
  
“Wow.” He said softly, his eyes roaming over her form quickly before returning to her face, a pink blush now dusting both of their cheeks, “Ya look amazin’ love.”   
  
Meena felt her face heat up more and she forced herself to open her mouth and get out some kind of reply, “Th-thanks J-Johnny. You look n-nice too.” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked up at him anxiously. He made no comment on her stuttered reply and instead detangled her hand from her shirt, clasping it in his own affectionately.  
  
“Thanks love. Ya ready ter go?” He asked, shifting a little anxiously, but never once dropping her hand from his grasp. Meena nodded and reached over to grab her jacket, smiling gratefully up at him when he released her hand only to help her get the jacket on. She was in the middle of slipping her other arm into her jacket when her grandfather’s voice called out from the living room and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
“Meena?! Is that boy at the door? Bring him inside so I can have a chat with him!” Meena and Johnny’s eyes widened simultaneously in panic and she frantically put on her jacket while ushering him out of the house and towards where his truck was waiting on the street.  
  
“Go go go.” She hissed as she shut the door behind her and let him lead her to his truck, his hand clasping hers once more. He quickly opened the door to his truck, and helped her in, making sure that she was settled before running around to the driver’s side. Johnny nervously started the truck and they drove away with the soft sounds of the radio filling the nervous silence between them.  
  
Johnny couldn’t help himself as he continuously glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her mood as they drove. She seemed nervous but the small smile on her lips had yet to fade, and those blue eyes that he loved so much sparkled with excitement in a way that made him take a deep breath to steady his pounding heart.  
  
After a few minutes they pulled up in front of his and Ash’s apartment and his nerves returned as confusion colored her expression. He hopped out of the parked car and almost tripped in his hurry to get to her side of the car so he could open the door for her and head off any conclusions that she might jump to.   
  
She gave him a nervous smile and accepted his hand as he lead her out of the truck, through the building and into the apartment where he finally released her to hurry into the kitchen. For half of a second Meena was disappointed that they were staying in, it felt more like friends hanging out than lovers on a date but then she peeked into the kitchen and saw the disaster that was barely contained in there.  
  
The sink was piled high with dirty dishes and the charred remains of various attempts at some indiscernible dish lay morosely in the garbage can. Johnny was nervously muttering to himself as he grabbed two mismatched wine glasses from the cupboard. Despite the mess and the wasted food that would normally make her heart hurt, Meena saw the real meaning behind the disaster. Johnny had tried to cook for her, several times if the pile of dishes was any indication, and he was pouring wine into the different wine glasses, his hands shaking slightly. The obvious effort and dedication that he had put towards this night was enough to charm her beyond belief. No one but this sweet gorilla had ever gone this far to please her and if their date turned into a movie marathon with takeout, well then she would enjoy every second with him.  
  
Johnny turned around; the wine glasses in his hands, to find Meena looking at the horrific state that he had left the kitchen in. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged as he handed her the glass and nervously took a sip from his own.  
  
“As ya can see I’m not much of a cook.” She giggled in response and cradled the glass delicately in her hands, all confusion and doubt having evaporated to reveal that smile that made him feel warm and tingly inside.  
  
“I don’t mind.” She said softly and his heart gave an erratic thump as he fell in love with her all over again. He knew that cooking was sacred to her and he had done his best to prepare something edible for them but he was hopeless in the kitchen and all that had resulted was a charred mess. He had been trying to hide it from her, thinking that she would be offended by his culinary blasphemy but instead she accepted it, accepted him, and kept on smiling.   
  
“Ash went aht ter see a movie or summit so we got the whole apartment to ourselves tonight.” He rambled a little nervously and Meena too a sip of her wine, the taste stinging her tongue gently as it went down. Johnny felt his courage and excitement well up all over again and he led the way to the living room, waiting for a second so Meena could take off her jacket.  
  
Meena stopped suddenly when he didn’t sit on the couch and instead went to the open window. He surprise only grew as he lifted it all the way open and climbed out onto the fire escape. Tentatively she followed him but stood frozen at the window, inexplicably scared that the fire escape wouldn’t be able to handle a mammal of her size.   
  
Johnny reappeared in front of the window when she didn’t immediately follow him up the stairs and held out his hand for her to take. She shakily clasped his and stepped forward, shooting him another nervous look and receiving an enamored smile in return.  
  
“Daan’t worry love. I gotcha.” His voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper but his voice might as well have been the only sound in the world as she let him pull her out into the night, mesmerized by the tender way that he looked at her. She barely noticed as he led her up the stairs, past dark windows until the finally reached the roof.   
  
He helped her onto the roof but before she could look around his hands quickly came up to cover her eyes so all she saw was darkness and the heat from her blushing cheeks rivaled that of his calloused hands. Suddenly his smooth voice was right next to her ear, his tone caressing each word with utter affection.  
  
“Surprise.” Then his hands disappeared and the scene before her stole the very breath from her body.  
  
_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft,_  
 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
 _And the way you look tonight._  
  
The entire rooftop was decorated in light, with strings of light gently illuminating the perimeter of the rooftop and various candles gently accenting the center of the roof where a table and two chairs had been set up. The table was covered in what looked like a white bed sheet and a pizza box sat innocently between two plates. She felt a thread of amusement at how contrary but surprisingly fitting the pizza box was but she couldn’t muster up any outward emotion besides delighted shock.  
  
“Oh Johnny.” She whispered breathlessly and next to her his tense form immediately relaxed. He took her hand and guided her over to the table, even going so far as to pull out her chair for her and place two pieces of her favorite veggie pizza on her plate. She smiled gratefully up at him and resisted the urge to gape at her surroundings in favor of turning the full force of her bright smile on him.  
  
He was nervously picking at his pizza, the wine glass cradled in a death grip in his other hand, “I uh… I kna its nothin’ fancy but I uh… well…”  
  
For once Meena was the one to interrupt by reaching across the table and placing her hand over top of his in a way that she hoped was reassuring, “Johnny. This is better than any fancy restaurant could ever be. Thank you.”  
  
He melted instantly and flipped his hand over so that he could bring hers up to his lips and place a delicate kiss on her skin, “Anythin’ fer you Meena.”  
  
Meena’s skin burned pleasantly where his lips touched it and she reluctantly drew her hand back so that she could eat her dinner. Pizza and wine was an interesting but not unpleasant combination and as they grew more comfortable in their new situation, Johnny and Meena quickly began to talk just like they always had before outright romance had been thrown into the mix.   
  
They talked about important topics like music and their lives but at the same time they exchanged stories that left them breathless with laughter. By the time they had exhausted every topic the sun hand sunk below the horizon and the pink sky had darkened to reveal the sparkling heavens. Meena felt like she was in heaven as she turned her gaze up to the sky, automatically searching for her favorite constellations.   
  
Johnny, on the other hand, couldn’t tear his eyes away from the perfect mammal sitting in front of him, the candlelight dancing on her skin in the most beautiful way and the stars glinting in the blue of her eyes. He wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky as to convince her to go out with him when she could have anyone that she wanted.  
  
_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
 _Tearing my fears apart_  
 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
 _Touches my foolish heart._  
  
“‘Ey Meena.” Johnny’s voice brought her back down to Earth and she turned her attention back to him as he stood up from his seat and moved over to where she was sitting, “I got another surprise for ya.”  
  
Clumsily Meena stood as well and watched in fascination as he took her hand for what felt like the millionth time that night and pulled her gently over to a raised part of the roof where he had laid out a blanket and a few pillows, obviously pilfered from the couch. She felt trepidation rise up in her like a tidal wave when he climbed up onto the platform and layback against the pillows and she stood nervously at the edge, hoping that she was reading the situation wrong.  
  
Johnny looked back at her in confusion when she didn’t join him and it only took one look into her nervous baby blues to realize how this must look to her. His face went cherry red and he quickly scrambled into a sitting position, tense with embarrassment and the intense need to explain and comfort her.  
  
“Wait! This isn’t- I didnae mean- Stars!” He blurted out a line of nonsense, gesturing helplessly at the sky as if that alone would explain. Meena’s face was about as red as his but she still hesitated, just as confused.  
  
“I just thought tha’… well I thought we could look at the stars. And I wanted ya ter be comfortable and…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his gaze glued to the blanket below him so he didn’t notice when Meena’s expression changed to one of delight rather than confusion and fear, or even the anger that he half-expected. He was in the middle of berating himself for ruining their first date when she climbed onto the platform and settled back against the pillows. Her cheeks were still red with the lingering embarrassment of their misunderstanding, but she was smiling again and searching the sky.  
  
Suddenly she pointed up at the sky in a way that reminded him of how they had found cloud formations together, “See that group of stars in the shape of a pinwheel?” she asked and Johnny tentatively laid back down, throwing a glance the sea of lights above them to see if the pinwheel shape that she was talking about was obvious. It wasn’t.  
  
“Yeah…” He said tentatively, deciding to play along and let her continue on with her story. Meena smiled to herself, fully aware that he probably hadn’t found the galaxy, but happy that he was at least pretending for her.  
  
“It’s called the Hercules constellation.” She said softly and Johnny relaxed into the pillows as she explained the myth of the great Geek hero and how the constellations around her were the great monsters that he had faced in battle. Occasionally he would glance up at the stars occasionally to see if he could find the formation but except for one lucky instance it was just a see of bright dots to him. But to Meena it was like a celestial tapestry, telling stories from long ago so he kept his eyes on her and through her enthusiasm he saw them.  
  
He had expected star gazing to be the thing he least enjoyed about tonight because it was usually a quiet activity but Ash had convinced him that it was a good idea with a glint in her eyes. He should have known that Ash would know all about Meena’s obvious love for the stars and for the millionth time that day he sent her a mental thank you because without her insistence he would never have gotten to see the way Meena’s eyes seemed to be filled with the stars she loved. Her stories almost seemed to run together as he watched her, listening but not really absorbing the tales. He knew it was a date taboo to not listen to the girl but when she looked like that, with such breathless happiness, how could he not get lost in her smile?  
  
Meena suddenly realized that she had been talking for what felt like forever, her words filling up the air while Johnny remained silent until prompted. She glanced over at him, slightly worried that something was wrong, but he was propped up on one arm, his cheek resting in the palm of one hand, and his brown eyes watching her with the softest look she had ever seen. She rolled over slightly to look at him as well and her stomach fluttered when he leaned in close and his gaze lit up with an unfamiliar but not unwelcome look.  
  
That was when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye a flash of light as it streaked across the sky to some unknown destination. She pulled back with a gasp and looked up at the sky as if her gaze would bring it back or inspire another star to fall.  
  
“Johnny did you see that?” She whispered ecstatically, feeling suddenly as if her voice at normal volume would break the magical spell, “It was a shooting star! I saw a shooting star!”   
  
She finally unglued herself from the sky and looked back at Johnny who was smiling crookedly up at her again. A familiar blush colored her cheeks when she realized that she had interrupted a very important moment but she couldn’t feel ashamed when he sat up a little bit and glanced up at the stars.  
  
“Well ya better make a wish then.” He winked and Meena giggled in response, her eyes sliding shut and her face tilted upwards as if it would help send her wish into the universe. Johnny stealthily leapt off of the platform and hurried over to where his phone was plugged into a small speaker next to the table. He quickly chose the song he had picked out for that night and a gentle beat echoed through the air.  
  
Meena opened her eyes when the music came on, her sensitive ears easily picking up his movements so that she was looking right at him when he slowly made his way over to her, somehow keeping his steps in time with the music. She spun so her feet hung off the side of the platform, her shoes inches from the ground, and when he reached her and offered his hand to her she gladly took it.  
  
_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm._  
 _Won't you please arrange it?_  
 _'Cause I love you_  
 _Just the way you look tonight._  
  
Meena let out a little sound of happiness and surprise when he pulled her to him and began to slowly spin her around the rooftop, his strong arms wrapped around her body in ways that she had only dreamed about. She settled easily into his embrace and banished any nervous feelings that tried to well up to somewhere where they couldn’t ruin this moment.   
  
Slowly she leaned forward until she was resting her head on Johnny’s shoulder and the sound of his quick heartbeat filled her senses. It was nice to know that he was just as nervous as she was and her body relaxed so that even the gentle pressure of his hand on her lower back wasn’t enough to make her blush. It was too perfect, and then it got better.  
  
Johnny’s soft, smooth voice rang out as he accompanied the singer and Meena was quite sure that if she died here and now it would be okay because she was living out her very fantasy. Johnny voice flowed in the silence of the rooftop, overpowering the original singer so that only Meena could hear him singing, and to be honest it was what she preferred.  
  
She looked up when he spun them around with a flourish, dipping her slightly before guiding her back into his arms and to the spot where she could rest her head against him once more. The gentle smile that had been on her face for the whole night widened and she buried her face in his button down shirt, inhaling the warm scent of motor oil and the fresh scent of cologne that she actually liked.   
  
As the song sped up just slightly his voice and his sincerity strengthened with it and Meena couldn’t resist looking up at him to see it in his face. He was looking down at her, and probably had been the entire time and as soon as she looked up at him she couldn’t tear her eyes away.  
  
The tender music started to fade slightly and his words grew sifters he leaned in once more, their twirling dance moves having faded into a gentle swaying so that they could gaze at each other uninterrupted. As the song faded away into silence, Meena felt her heart pounding in time with Johnny’s own frantic heartbeat and she leaned up to meet him, the ghost of his name on her lips as they inched towards each other. The world around the disappeared completely, even as the next soft song began and a mischievous breeze enveloped the rooftop and threw them into muted darkness as it snuffed out the majority of the candles. They were left with the dim light of the string lights and the soft moonlight that hung above them.  
  
It only made Meena’s eyes that much brighter, in an almost ethereal sense and Johnny closed the rest of the distance between them, their eyes sliding shut as their lips met and their hearts stopped in reverent silence for the moment. Johnny’s hand came up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss slightly, Meena’s inexperienced lips pliable against his own as he shaped and remade her with his own.  
  
They kissed for what felt like forever, their brains giddily fuzzy as they tried to process the new sensations and feelings that such a simple action could evoke. Finally the need for oxygen tore them apart and they separated just enough to draw in air, their lips still brushing occasionally in small kisses that were like aftershocks to the original earthquake. It was like they had stepped into a small piece of heaven.  
  
_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
 _Tearing my fears apart_  
 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
 _Touches my foolish heart._  
  
As the moment gradually faded away they remained locked in some kind of embrace for the rest of the night. The next few hours were filled with little kisses that Johnny rained down on not only her lips but also her lips, her cheeks, even her hands. Each one was treasured and either incited a giggle or an adorable blush that made Johnny want to kiss her more.  
  
It was with an air of reluctance that they finally climbed down from the roof and slowly made their way to Johnny’s truck, their hands clasped together like an unbreakable tether between the two of them. Johnny opened her door for her once more but this time he moved slowly as he made his way to the driver’s seat, and the truck’s pace as it weaved it’s way to her house was relaxed and nearly below the speed limit.  
  
When they finally pulled up in front of her house, the mood in the truck had lost the sparkle of new love. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but time stopped for no mammal and they had to accept their fate. There was definite promise of more to come between them, unspoken but completely clear. Meena looked over at Johnny as he fiddled with his keys for a minute before morosely getting out of the car to escort her to her front door.  
  
They walked with hands clasped until they reached the door and they stopped to face each other. Meena looked up at Johnny and squeezed his hand until he gave her a smile again.  
  
“I had a really nice time tonight.” She said softly and his smile grew half in pride in himself but mostly at the idea that she was happy.  
  
“So did I.” He tried desperately not to drown in her blue eyes, knowing that they would have to part at any second. Meena saw him get lost in his thoughts and in a rare move of boldness she brought her hands up to cup his face and guided him down to her lips for another deep kiss. The electricity of the first kiss had not faded in the slightest as they both short circuited upon contact, their lips moving together with greater ease as they got used to each other. Johnny’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him, effectively eliminating any distance between the two of them.  
  
After a few minutes, Meena felt herself being drawn in again and she slowly pulled back, cutting them off rather suddenly than gradually pulling away like the first time. Johnny was left wanting as she released him and instead grasped the doorknob.  
  
“G-Goodnight.” Was the last thing he heard before she disappeared inside the house and was left standing on the porch by himself.   
  
_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm._  
 _Won't you please arrange it?_  
 _'Cause I love you_  
 _Just the way you look tonight._  
 _Just the way you look tonight._  
  
He took a few seconds to come back down to Earth and stumbled dazedly back to his truck, getting into the driver’s seat with about half of his usual grace and ease. He sat there for a few minutes, smiling to himself as he replayed their night over and over again in his head. He glanced back at her house again before starting his truck and driving away, his heart practically burning with joy.  
  
_Darling_  
 _Just the way you look tonight._  
  
As soon as Meena closed the door behind her she melted back against it, almost sliding down to the floor as her weak knees struggle to hold herself up in wake of such an amazing kiss, an amazing date. He hand tentatively came up to caress her lips, which still tingled from where he had kissed and her entire face went red. She sunk the rest of the way to the floor, grinning brightly to herself as she hugged her knees and released the happy giggles that had been bubbling up inside her all night. She probably looked insane, but love made you kind of crazy right? And she was completely at peace with that.  
  
Johnny was halfway down the street when his joy finally burst forth from him in a breathless laugh and he turned up the music that pounded from his stereo, the beat only magnifying his joy as he leaned his head out the window and let the cool night air hit him straight in the face. **What a world, what a life** he thought to himself and then took a deep breath and yelled out the window for the whole world to hear, **“I’m in love!"**


	15. I've Got the World on a String

Johnny took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time, too absorbed in his bubbling excitement to care about the racket that he was making. He practically danced down the hallways and burst through the front door in a flurry. In the time that it had taken him to take Meena home Ash had returned from her movie and was settled down on the couch with the remote flipping through movies. When he burst in like a maniac she jumped visibly and brandished the remote at him like a weapon.

“Damn it Johnny! You can’t just go running around like a crazy person. You scared the crap out of me.” She scolded him but Johnny just ignored her and bounced over to the stereo system.

She settled back against the couch and watched him bounce and hum to himself as he plugged his phone into the speaker and began scrolling through his music collection, looking for the perfect song for this moment, “So I’m guessing the date went okay?”

She tried to keep her question casual even though part of her, the one that had spent hours plotting how to get her best friends together, was screaming for every single detail. Johnny let out a cry of triumph instead of an answer and spun around, looking like he had just found the Holy Grail of music, and gave her a blinding grin.

“So good… that it calls for a very special song.” He pressed play and as the first few notes of big band swing music pumped out of their speakers. Immediately Ash knew that she was going to be required to participate in whatever love-induced lunacy her roommate was trapped in if she wanted details. As he eagerly waited for her to join in on her part, puppy dog eyes and the promise of quenching her curiosity hanging in the air, Ash considered her options.

“Fine.” She tossed the remote to Johnny who deftly caught it and struck his pose while she grabbed another remote and stood up on the couch so that she was facing him. She gave him her best attempt at a serious nod but she couldn’t hold back the snort of amusement that escaped when she saw how excited he was.

**_Hey Johnny* come on & swing._ **   
**_Looks like you got the world on a string._ **

Johnny leapt into his role with gusto, his warm voice taking over the song that he obviously knew by heart. His feet tapped on the ground in a mix of manic energy and tapping to the beat as he sauntered around the room, Ash following him as they made their way to the roof. As she passed the stereo she turned the volume up as high as it would go and hurried to join Johnny on the stairs where he was climbing to the beat that pounded out from their apartment window.

_I've got the world on a string_   
_I'm sitting on a rainbow_   
_Got that string around my finger_   
_What a world, what a life - I'm in love_

As they passed curious tenants sticking their heads out their windows to check what the noise was, Johnny put on an exuberant show. He shimmied his hips and tossed his head slightly, his hair flying out of place as he danced like their entire apartment building wasn’t watching. Ash followed up behind him with less enthusiastic and more subdued movements, laughing at the way her friend gleefully made a fool of himself. He even went so far as to lean over a railing and wiggle his finger to the beat at an older disapproving water buffalo. She just huffed and turned away from the window, but even Ash could see the way that she tried to hide her persistent smile.

The rebuff didn’t even phase Johnny as he continued his journey up the stairs to the top floor where two little cheetah girls were peering out at them with unfettered wonder. Johnny’s smile grew impossibly wider at their reaction and he kneeled down next to their window, making extra sure to dedicate the next line to his new fangirls.

_I've got a song that I sing_   
_And I can make the rain go_   
_Any time I move my finger_   
_Lucky me, cant you see - I'm in love_

He kneeled down on the cool grate, singing into the remote like it was a microphone and he was performing live at the theatre. The youngest cub leaned on the window sill and copied all of his exaggerated movements while her sister captured the interaction on her smartphone. With each finger wiggle and snap to the beat she leaned farther and farther out of the window until Johnny was within reach and she was able to plant a big kiss on his cheek.

He gave her a little wink and leapt back to his feet, climbing the last set of stairs with Ash in tow. The porcupine winked to the girls and gestured for them to follow, their new, rather eager backup singers following them up to the roof.

_Life's a wonderful thing_   
_As long as I've got that string_   
_I'd be a silly so-and-so_   
_If I should ever let you go_

Johnny was waiting at the top, his hand outstretched to help each girl up over the edge of the roof and onto the makeshift patio where the setup from the date still twinkled slightly, the magic dimmed but still there. As soon as there little group was all on the roof he began singing again as they all snapped to the beat, dance-walking over to the star gazing platform.

_I've got the world on a string_   
_I'm sitting on the rainbow_   
_I've got that string around my finger_   
_Oh, What a world, what a life - I'm in love_

Johnny suddenly snatched up an old broom, dancing around it and singing into it like it was a microphone stand. He dragged it along beside him and cradled it close to his chest like it was Meena instead of a broom. His face was infinitely happy as he serenaded the abandoned cleaning utensil and Ash shook her head in exasperation as he began to exuberantly dance around the roof with the broom. The little girls they had picked up just clapped along, the older one still filming as her younger sister joined Johnny in his haphazard dance.

Despite herself she continued to dance off to the side, the living room remote still grasped in her hand as she waited for another chance to join in. It did her good to let go of her aloof persona once in awhile, especially when Johnny was too distracted with his own antics to notice her lapse. She shook her hips to the beat and rolled her eyes as she watched Johnny pretend to give his broom dance partner a little kiss before letting it go to bound over to the platform.

_Life's a wonderful thing_   
_As long as I hold the string_   
_I'd be a crazy so-and-so_   
_If I should ever let her go_

He stomped purposely over to the star gazing platform and quickly climbed onto it, now looking down at them like they actually were his audience. He began to dance once more, this time including jazz hands and a saucy head toss that just made him look completely ridiculous. The youngest cub was pressed up against the stage, her little body trying desperately to keep up with Johnny and his flailing before she decided to improvise herself.

Johnny’s voice rose in tempo and passion until he was belting out the lyrics, every moment captured on the camera firmly clasped in the eldest leopard’s hand. As the song neared its end he softened and began to crouch down, still dancing until he was on his knees, singing to the heavens as if they would relay the message to the elephant that had sparked such a feeling in him. He suddenly looked at his backup singers, pointing directly at them and the camera, signaling for them to echo him with wink.

_I've got the world on a string_   
_I'm sitting on a rainbow_   
_I got that string around my finger_   
_What a world, what a life_   
_Oh, what a world, what life_   
_What a world, what life, cause I’m in love_

His head still bobbed along with the music and he hummed as they yelled out their echoes, the little girls louder than Ash as they all yelled into Ash’s remote/microphone. He rose to his feet, bouncing on his toes with each word until he sensually sang out the last line and then executed a little spin before promptly collapsing back into the pillow nest.

_He's in love, he's in love_   
_I'm in love_   
_Got the world on a string_   
_And what a wonderful thing_   
**_(Alright)_ **   
_When you get the world_   
**_(Uh huh)_ **   
_on a string._

The little girls and Ash cheered loudly and he sat up to fix them with a goofy but definitely more subdued grin. The older girl quickly began uploading the video to the internet while her younger sister continued to dance in circles, yelling the lyrics that she could remember, and when she inevitably forgot a line she improvised in her own childish way.

Their play time was suddenly interrupted when a voice echoed out into the night, obviously coming from their apartment based on the way they both froze and dashed over towards the fire escape. Johnny breathlessly called out his thanks as they disappeared, earning himself a shy wave from the younger one. And just like that they were gone and the night was once again quiet.

He turned back to Ash, who was standing next to the table, hands on her hips as she watched him with a fond but exasperated smile. Johnny just gave her a little shrug as explanation for his behavior and hopped down off the platform.

“I think its pretty clear tha’ the date went okay. Better than okay: amazing, wonderful, perfect.” Ash raised her eyebrow in response to his renewed enthusiasm and let out a little amused chuckle.

“Yeah I think I got that Lover Boy.” She remarked snarkily and began gathering the empty pizza box and slightly soiled bed sheet off of the table. Johnny turned around to gather the pillows from the platform, chattering away about every detail of the date until the roof was once again back to normal. Ash collapsed on the couch, putting the remote back to use as she flipped through the channels and tried to drown out Johnny’s musings on the softness of Meena’s lips or the way her eyes sparkled like sapphires, so bright that they outshone every star in the sky.

Eventually Johnny joined her on the couch, exhausted but definitely happier than she had ever seen him. Part of her was glad that Meena and Johnny had finally realized the potential that she had seen almost a year ago, but part of her wanted to slowly suffocate the lovestruck gorilla with a couch pillow. Unfortunately suffocation was off of the table now that he was dating Meena. She couldn’t bear to make the sweet elephant suffer even if Johnny was being annoying.

Deciding that the best way to simultaneously shut him up and reward herself for a job well done was with food she hurried to the kitchen and returned with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Johnny’s entire face lit up when he saw the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream that Ash had refused to let him touch since she bought it. He accepted his spoon and after she settled down next to him on the couch they bowed their heads to pray over their treat, a monster movie roaring in the background.

“We thank the ice cream gods for this delicious treat and ask them to be merciful with the brain freezes.” She said solemnly, Johnny nodding long next to her as he held his spoon like it was a ceremonial sword.

“Amen.” He finished and they clinked spoons before digging into their frozen treat.

Two monster movies later Johnny turned to her and fixed her with a pleading look that immediately told her that she was going to have to do something for him. Usually she could resist his pleading look but she was helplessly content from her ice cream binge and the classic movies had definitely softened her up. It was prime time to strike, and Johnny was completely aware of that fact.

“Dude what?” She scoffed and he took that as permission to ask, eagerly leaning forward.

“I was wonderin’ if ya would 'elp me write Meena a song? I really wanna but I daan’t really know ‘ow. But yer epic at it sooo…” He quickly threw in the compliment, watching as Ash’s scowl faltered slightly under the praise. She remained silent for a few minutes and the suspense began to build until Johnny felt like he was getting squashed underneath it. Finally she let out a long-suffering sigh and let her head fall back onto the pillow behind her.

“Ugh fiiiine.” Johnny pumped his fist victoriously and Ash allowed herself a little smile before letting out a string of grumpy mutterings about them asking for songwriting help **all the time** and how she should start charging them both. Johnny just rolled his eyes and let the subject drop for now. He had an idea about just how much Ash had done for him and Meena without either of them realizing and he was willing to let her keep up her tough girl routine as long as she periodically cut loose with him like she had on the roof. He owed his not-so-secret/sarcastic cupid a little bit of a break.

Johnny looked down into the ice cream tub with an exasperated grin, his spoon poised to scoop out another bite of their frozen treat, but it was soon replaced with astonishment when he found the container scraped clean, “Ash did we just finish a tub of ice cream?”

“Dude yes.” She licked her spoon leisurely and gave him a smirk.

“Awesome.”


End file.
